Mémoires du passé
by Elmire
Summary: Le passé les troubles et pour l'oublier ils devront s'entraider... une rencontre des plus incongrues les unis à nouveau. Mystère, Drame, Romance et Psychologie. HG un peu RHr.
1. La défunte

Allo vous tous!

Voilà que j'ai décider de partir un nouvelle fanfic en chapitre! Elle n'a rien à voir avec la suite des histoires de JKR, enfin pas totalement car il est évident que jamais elle n'écrira de telles choses. Le genre de cette fic est drame, mystère et romance jusqu'à maintenant, c'est parce qu'il y a trois genre au moins, que je la met générale. Elle est aussi très psychologique cette fic en passant.

Pour être sincère, je me suis inspirée de la série Fortier pour l'écrire, n'arrivant pas à en faire le deuil encore, cette série a tellement d'emprise ces jours-ci dans ce que je j'écris que j'ai décider de tout sortir dans une fic HP. Donc l'idée de... hum vous verrez à la fin de ce chapitre et au cours de l'histoire, ne vient pas totalement de moi, mais bien de la fabuleuse Fabienne Larouche, productrice et écrivaine de l'émission FORTIER!!! Je me suis donc inspirée grandement de Fortier, allant chercher quelques éléments ici et là au travers de l'histoire d'Anne Fortier et les enquêtes criminelles. Mais aussi tout le côté psychologique de cette série. Ce qui reste qui est plus à moi c'est la romance, car dans Fortier y a pas grand romance, c'est trop dur pour qu'il y en ait, et trop plein de mystère (si bien qu'on sait pas encore tout, même si la série est définitivement terminée... j'espère que JKR nous laissera pas en queue de poisson comme FabLa!).

Alors voilà, évidemment j'ai ajouter quelques éléments pour rajouter à l'intrigue, et j'ai personnaliser le tout aux persos d'HP en espérant ne pas avoir enlever leur véritable nature.

Bonne lecture!

Elmire Chaplan

**Disclaimer :** Certaines idées proviennent de la merveilleuse Fabienne Larouche qui nous a permis de connaître Anne Fortier et tout ses mystères, d'autres idées proviennent de la fantastique J.K Rowling pour les bases de l'histoire qui nous a permis de rêver à un monde magique autre que le nôtre! J'emprunte aussi la plupart des personnages de JKR, sauf dans le cas d'un seul à date, que je ne nomme pas pour garder la surprise. Je n'emprunte par contre aucun personnages de FabLa, je les lui laisse, mais je vais par contre chercher des éléments chez ses persos.

**Résumé :** Hum, difficile comme résumé... Disons simplement que la vie a été dure pour deux personnes, et l'est toujours, le destin les fera rencontrer dans des circonstances assez étranges... foireux comme résumé? Je sais... lisez!

**Notes :** Lorsque vous voyez l'alphabet, c'est que c'est une séparation et un changement de scène. Les étoiles n'apparaissent jamais, et les symboles non plus quand je veux faire une séparation dans mes fics, du moment que je l'enregistre dans tout disparaît. J'espère cette fois que mon alphabet va apparaître au moins!

**MÉMOIRES DU PASSÉ**

Chapitre 1 : La défunte

Ginny était couchée dans son lit. Elle devait se lever d'une minute à l'autre sinon elle allait être en retard au travail et Merlin savait à quel point son boss pourrait être mécontent d'un retard, au point de la renvoyer. « Encore deux minutes » pensa-t-elle pour savourer les premiers moments de la journée, les seuls et rares qui la rendait vraiment heureuse après ces heures de sommeil. Car c'est les quelques minutes entre son réveil et le moment où elle se tenait debout qui la rendait vraiment heureuse et sereine. À ce moment merveilleux elle ne pouvait se tourmenter, tout pouvait aller bien et elle arrivait même à se permettre d'espérer parfois.

Mais l'espoir s'envolait bien vite quand deux petites frimousses la rappelait à l'ordre ou que sa mère débarquait dans son moment de sérénité, lui rappelant son devoir. La vie n'était pas facile mais elle ne se plaignait pas et l'assumait, bien qu'intérieurement elle aurait voulue crier au reste du monde qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Seulement, sa fierté était trop grande pour aller jusque là, elle se faisait généreuse de tous les moyens, même à ses dépends, un peu comme quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu il y avait déjà de cela cinq ans et plus, et qui avait disparu le jour où son monde à elle s'était effondré.

Elle balança ses pieds hors du lit, pour s'obliger à se mettre sur deux pattes, sinon elle risquait fort de se rendormir. Elle s'assit au bord de son lit, maintenant la morosité pouvait la prendre et l'accueillir comme chaque matin. Elle étira son bras, pris sa robe de chambre et l'enfila en se levant debout. Elle alla à sa fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux, les feuilles brunissaient, c'était la saison morte qui commençait donc. Quittant la fenêtre elle sortit de sa chambre et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde, à vrai dire pour deux personnes en particulier et elle-même. Elle sortit pain, beurre, lait et céréales sur la table et se servit immédiatement un bol de céréales.

Alors qu'elle finissait sa dernière bouchée, un double 'Crack' retentit et ses parents se tenaient maintenant devant elle. Après toutes ces années Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient toujours aussi semblables, à la différence que maintenant ils grisonnaient un peu et des rides de fatigue apparaissaient sous leurs yeux. Cette fatigue était celle d'une vie entre autre. Une vie où ils avaient vu leur fils Percy et son épouse Pénélope mourir dans la grande bataille qui avait mis fin à une règne de terreur, laissant à leur charge un enfant d'un mois, en garde partagée avec les grands-parents Sinclair. Une vie où ils avaient vu celui qui avait été comme un fils pour eux, disparaître sans laisser de traces après avoir accompli la chose la plus importante de l'histoire des sorciers. Une vie où ils ont vu beaucoup d'amis et de collègues mourir pour eux et bien d'autres. Finalement une vie où ils avaient vu leur fille maltraitée par la vie elle-même, accumulant les horreurs et déceptions.

-Bonjour, fit Ginny dans un faible sourire.

-Ça va? lui demanda son père.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, la routine quoi! J'y suis habituée-là, cessez de vous en faire pour rien.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'habituer face à ce qui va mal, lui reprocha sa mère.

-Je sais, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse? C'est mon destin et mieux vaut que je l'accepte non? Allez vous savez ce que j'ai à faire, et vous de même!

Su ce les parents Weasley ne répondirent point, ou plutôt ils n'osaient pas. Ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils avaient à faire, mais comme à chaque fois ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'essayer de se rassurer.

Ginny alla s'habiller et revint quelques instants plus tard pour dire aurevoir en pensant que ce soir elle aurait à aller se recueillir sur son passé.

-Au fait, il se peut que je rentre un peu plus tard ce soir, alors ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai quelques courses à faire dont l'épicerie, leur dit-elle.

-D'accord ma chérie, bonne journée! lui dit Molly accompagné du 'bonne journée' de son mari.

Ginny se concentra là où elle devait arriver au travail et disparut dans un 'crack' résonnant à travers la cuisine à son tour.

A b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z.

Dans un grand cimetière un jeune homme se tenait debout, solitaire, devant une pierre tombale. Il lui arrivait souvent d'aller se recueillir à cet endroit où ses parents avaient étés enterrés. Chaque fois qu'il se sentait nostalgique, seul ou déprimé, il venait chercher réconfort auprès de ces deux gens qui l'avaient aimé. Souvent en venant à cet endroit il lui arrivait de vouloir retourner auprès des siens et qui furent sa deuxième famille à une certaine époque. Mais d'y retourner ferait trop mal.. Trop de mauvais souvenirs étaient rattachés à cette ancienne vie, il ne pouvait se résoudre à y revenir et tout revivre le mal qu'il y avait vécu. Même s'il avait parfois du remords face à tout ce qu'il pouvait ignorer, il n'arriverait jamais à se faire à l'idée de retourner là-bas. Ce serait comme retourner dans le passé, tel un mort voyant sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Il quitta la tombe de James et Lily Potter quand la nuit tomba. Maintenant en octobre, il faisait noir de plus en plus tôt. L'air était frais mais bon et reposant. On aurait dit que les pins poussant un peu partout dans ce cimetière filtraient l'air pour les gens touchés par le deuil et ayant besoin d'être réconfortés pas un air pur.

Comme la nuit était belle et qu'il se sentait bien à cet endroit il décida de marcher à travers les allées. Voyant une silhouette marcher comme lui à travers les rangées de pierres froides du cimetière mais d'un pas beaucoup plus décidé, il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que cette silhouette disparaisse derrière un grand pin et un chêne se côtoyant.

Il entendit dans la nuit calme et silencieuse quelques pleurs et gémissements, portés par le vent. Étrangement cela l'affecta au point de se sentir mal-à-l'aise et décida d'aller voir s'il ne pourrait pas faire quelques chose pour cette personne évidemment durement éprouvée. Un élan de sympathie s'était emparé de lui, ce dont il ne lui était pas arriver depuis longtemps. Mais l'idée qu'une personne comme lui vienne se recueillir jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, le convainquit que probablement cette personne devait ressentir des choses semblables aux siennes. Il marcha donc en direction de là où les sanglots lui parvenaient bercés par le vent. C'était dans une coin reculé un peu des autres pierres tombales apparemment.

Il s'avança doucement de l'endroit, il y vit de dos une jeune femme, la tête penchée vers l'avant. Celle-ci lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'aurait su dire qui avant de regarder le nom inscrit sur la pierre tombale. Croyant que ses yeux lui jouait d'abord un tour il lut et regarda la jeune femme de dos n'ayant pas senti sa présence encore. C'était totalement impossible que cette femme soit morte, mais vivante à la fois comme il en comprenait. Il relut l'inscription gravée, au-dessus de laquelle une rose et un lys s'entrecroisaient, et constata que ses yeux ne l'avait pas trompé la première fois. Avec horreur il lut le nom de Ginny Wealey, sa date de naissance et l'année de son décès qui correspondait au moment où il avait quitter son ancienne vie.


	2. Les frimousses

Allo à tous!

Eh ben... aucune review?! Mais... j'aimerais bien en avoir si c'est pas trop demander... siouplaît!!! (Elmire fait son aire de piteux chine battu)

N'empêche que je poste le chap 2 plus tôt que prévu, alors j'ai de l'avance non? Il se fait tard alors je me fait courte dans ma note, minuit 58 min... hummm... tout ça pour dire que momân est pas contente que sa fille soit à l'ordi et que dans les trois derniers jours elle y ait passer beaucoup trop de temps... Rah! Mais elle vas-tu finir par arrêter de m'achaler avec mes maudits devoirs? Je suis en RELÂCHE bon yeu! Ouf ça fait du bien de le dire. Bon je cesse mon papotage inutile et qui risque de vous emmerder.

Bonne lecture! Et REVIEWEZ!!!

Elmire Chaplan

Chapitre 2 : Les frimousses

N'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur cette tombe, Harry se posait plein de questions. Son cerveau semblait surchauffer sous ces questionnements. Quelque chose clochait dans tout cela c'était évident, mais quoi? Il n'aurait su dire. Oui bien sûr il était totalement stupide de croire qu'une morte se recueillait sur sa propre tombe. À moins qu'elle ne soit fantôme? Pourtant elle n'était pas translucide. Il aurait pu supposer que c'était la grand-mère de celle-ci qui avait été nommée en son honneur, mais les dates ne pouvaient correspondre, une grand-mère ne pouvait avoir le même âge que sa propre petite-fille! Une autre théorie tout aussi folle lui passa par la tête. Et si Ginny avait une sœur jumelle qu'il ignorait? Et que ce soit cette sœur jumelle qui était là devant lui... Non, c'était totalement insensé, pourquoi les Weasley lui auraient cachés un de leurs enfants? Impossible, c'était stupide de penser cela.

Soudain il songea que peut-être Ginny avait-elle elle-même poser cette pierre tombale. Pour une ou des raisons qu'il ignorait évidemment. Mais pourquoi l'année de son départ, l'année de la grande bataille? C'était l'évidence même qu'il ignorait quelque chose et peut-être plus qu'il ne croyait. Après toutes ces années, il ne savait rien de ce qui avait pu se passer dans cet autre monde et il n'avait pas chercher à savoir ou à comprendre. Peut-être aurait-il dû y rester, mais à l'époque il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter l'après, la reconstruction du monde sorcier, les procès où il aurait eu à témoigner, les hommages, la culpabilité de ne pas avoir tout réussi ou tout fait. Il était préférable qu'il disparaisse à ce moment, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire face à encore trop de choses qui le ferait souffrir. Mais aujourd'hui il ne savait plus si c'était vraiment la bonne décision d'avoir quitter tout ce monde, cette famille et ces amis. Aurait-il mieux fait de rester et d'aider au lieu de retrouver cinq ans plus tard les restes d'une guerre qui a hanté et hante toujours tout le monde? N'aurait-il pas fallu rester pour cicatriser les blessures en compagnie des autres, les aider et s'entraider? Avait-il laisser par son départ une plaie ouverte, prête à s'infecter de nouveau dès que le moindre événement arriverait? Il avait peut-être tout bousillé en disparaissant, il avait sûrement embrouillé certains faits et laisser dans le mystère certains événements. Peut-être que des coupables ont été relâchés par sa faute, manque de preuve et de témoignage vu qu'il était parfois le seul dans certaines situation à savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Le mal ne s'était pas cicatrisée encore c'était évident. Ginny n'était probablement qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres des horreurs qui avaient pu se vivre.

Encore absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que la jeune femme s'était retournée face à lui. Il ne la vit pas tellement, il était concentré à comprendre et se remettre en question. Ginny par contre mi-surprise, mi-honteuse, était horrifiée de voir qui l'observait si intensément cherchant à comprendre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas saisir. Elle aurait voulue fuir, prendre ses jambes à son cou et disparaître dans le brouillard de la nuit qui s'épaississait autour d'eux. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à donner des explications maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas refaire vivre le passé, le passé était censé être oublié, sauf en cet endroit, juste ici elle pouvait aller à la rencontre du passé, mais voilà qu'un élément du passé se tenait devant elle. Ne sachant que faire elle hésitait toujours entre se sauver pour être oubliée, ou engager la conversation qui s'annoncerait difficile. Mieux valait parler à bien y penser, car si elle prenait la fuite qu'est-ce qui lui disait s'il ne reviendrait pas dans sa famille, et demanderait pourquoi elle avait une tombe en cet endroit. Le tout serait très gênant, plus que cela même, ce serait son intimité qui serait saccagé. Cette tombe était à elle, et elle savait que la raison des humains ne comprendrait pas cette présence dans un cimetière. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi elle avait fait cela, elle, elle le savait, mais les autres ignoraient et mieux en valait ainsi.

Regardant Harry, elle remarqua qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas vue. Elle croyait rêver, tout le monde avait perdu l'espoir de le retrouver et voilà qu'il se tenait devant elle après tout ce temps. Où était-il passé pendant que chacun essayait de se reconstruire une petite vie, un petit monde bien fragile, encore sous l'effet du choc? Elle avait toujours cru qu'il avait survécu, même si plusieurs personnes le croyaient mort, elle optait pour la théorie de Dumbledore qu'Harry avait voulu se retirer le temps de faire du ménage dans sa vie. Mais le Survivant ignorait ce que le vieux directeur avait penser de lui en s'enfuyant, c'était indubitable, car sinon il serait resté. Les plaies seraient donc plus difficiles à guérir.

-Harry? dit-elle, le faisant sursauter et arracher de ses pensées subitement.

-Oui, approuva celui-ci. C'est bien toi Ginny?

-Oui, lui répondit-elle en reniflant et essuyant ses yeux le plus naturellement possible.

Pourquoi restait-elle froide et immobile? Harry se le demandait. Probablement en rapport à tout ce qu'il ignorait. Mais lui-même songea-t-il n'était guère mieux. Il n'avait pas grande envie de tout raconter, d'un côté oui, il pensait que cela ferait du bien, mais de l'autre non, cela ferait fichtrement mal sur le coup et il savait le récit très long. Et l'idée de toujours devoir répéter son histoire à chaque personne ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup, car il savait qu'en retournant dans le monde magique il aurait à raconter les cinq dernières années à ses amis, à sa deuxième famille et aux gens moins proches comme la presse ou le ministère. Ce genre de récit le dégoûtait déjà à l'avance, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y goûter. Pour détourner la question de Ginny qu'il sentait proche, il préféra attaquer doucement le premier, car il se posait beaucoup de questions et ce depuis son absence, et encore plus depuis ce qu'il venait de voir sous ses yeux.

-Hum... euh... dis Ginny, pourquoi je te voie là devant moi à me parler et semblant bien vivante et que tu semble être enterrer en dessous de cette pierre tombale? il se trouva aussitôt stupide d'avoir poser cette question rude même s'il l'avait posée innocemment et gentiment.

-Oh... je te raconterai un jour... enfin si tu oses revenir. Peut-être comprendras-tu en voyant l'allure qu'a le monde sorcier depuis ton départ, et l'allure qu'a ma famille...

Un silence de mort tomba (NDA : Désolé, je peux pas m'empêcher de casser cette atmosphère lourde mais : un silence de mort... ça peut pas être mieux approprié pour l'endroit! Lolll). Chacun n'osait dire quoique ce soit, de peur d'aller trop loin dans la vie de l'autre et ses souffrances. Car ils savaient au moins une choses touts les deux sur l'autre, c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup de tristesse et souffrances refoulées à l'intérieur d'eux. Mais Ginny croyant avoir le droit de poser la prochaine question vu qu'il avait oser poser la première continua :

-Alors... où étais-tu tout ce temps? Et pourquoi?

-J'aimerais mieux ne pas répondre à cela tout de suite... c'est difficile pour le moment encore. Et tu comprendras qu'on va m'obliger à raconter cette histoire à plusieurs reprises si je reviens un jour.

-Oui, je comprends... mais quand est-ce que tu songes revenir?

-Je ne sais pas, quand je serai prêt...

-Mouais... dit-elle pas convaincue pour une miette, aussi bien dire que tu ne reviendras jamais.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela! s'offusqua-t-il.

-Non, non, je m'excuse, euh... enfin tout ça pour dire que je pensais que tu pourrais revenir ce soir même si tu veux?

-Oh là... J'ai pas tellement le goût d'affronter ça tout de suite, je préférerais attendre encore... et que tu m'oublie... faire comme si tu ne m'avais jamais rencontrer. Je te demanderais de n'en glisser mot à personne.

-D'accord, mais je ne pensais pas à t'amener immédiatement auprès de toute la communauté sorcière, je parlais pour tes proches, ou plutôt ceux qui furent tes proches à une certaine époque.

-Ah, oui, ce serait plus simple ainsi... je te remercie de l'offre mais je ne crois pas tout de suite que je reviendrai. J'ai besoin de temps, de réfléchir...

-Oui, et puis ZUT! Pourquoi es-tu parti pendant cinq ans?! Ce n'est pas assez cinq ans pour se remettre? Sais-tu que pour certains d'entre nous, nous n'aurons même pas assez d'une vie pour s'en remettre?! Tu ignores totalement tout, mais vraiment TOUT de ce qui s'est passé pendant ce temps! Tu penses que tu est le seul à avoir souffert alors que c'est COMPLÈTEMENT FAUX!!! Et tu le sais bien ça! s'emporta-t-elle soudainement.

-Je sais... mais... pour revenir... j'ai besoin de me comprendre avant, lâcha-t-il d'une voix piteuse.

Ginny s'en voulut immédiatement de l'avoir engueuler, évidemment qu'il pouvait comprendre! Plus que quiconque il avait vécu des choses difficiles, il avait vu beaucoup des êtres qu'il aimait mourir pour lui ou pour d'autres. Il avait vu des horreurs par sa faute parfois, par la faute des autres à d'autres moments. Il se sentait coupable, comment ne pas l'être en se sachant survivant face à tout cela? Comment pouvait-il être vivant alors que tant d'autres auraient aussi mérités de vivre?!

Mais justement pourquoi ne voulait-il pas vivre la vie qu'on lui avait donné au nom de nombreux sacrifice et en profiter pleinement pour s'accomplir et aider les autres?

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle, je sais que tu peux comprendre, seulement il y a des événements que tu ignores toujours.

-Je sais que j'en ignore, et je ne cherche qu'à comprendre un jour ou l'autre.

-Alors... tu veux revenir finalement?

-Oui, mais comme tu dis. À commencer par les proches. Est-ce que cela pourrait suffire?

-Oui, ce soir?

-Euh... d'accord. Il ne savait pas s'il devait accepter tout de suite, il se demandait si ce n'était pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup des mémoires.

-Il y a quelque chose par contre qu'il faut que je te fasse promettre, ok?

-Quoi donc?

-Ne parle pas à quiconque de ce que tu as vu ce soir, ne poses pas de questions. Tu finiras par comprendre assez tôt par toi-même ou quand je t'aurai expliquer. Tu est le seul à savoir l'existence de cette... chose, dit-elle en désignant la tombe du menton, et j'aimerais que tu restes le seul à savoir cela, je ne voudrais pas que d'autres personnes tombent malencontreusement sur cela. Tu comprends?

-Euh oui, je suppose... c'est un peu nébuleux, mais t'inquiète je ne dirai rien si tu ne dis rien sur mon retour à des gens autre que des proches ou de la famille et si tu ne poses pas de questions qui seront répondues en temps et lieux.

-D'accord, alors t'es d'accord pour ce que tu as vu et qu'à partir de maintenant tu n'as jamais vu?

-Oui, promis.

-Maintenant il y a autre chose, c'est certain qu'ignorant tout de ce qui s'est passé pendant ton absence, tu risque d'être surpris en arrivant à mon appartement...

-Minute, la coupa-t-il, on ne va pas au Terrier?

-Non, mes parents sont à mon appartement, ils attendent d'ailleurs mon retour comme chaque jour lorsque je vais travailler. Je te demanderais de ne pas poser trop de questions en présence de... enfin tu verras bien. Je t'expliquerai rapidement dès que je peux. Maintenant il serait temps d'y aller, il se fait tard et on va commencer à s'inquiéter chez moi. As-tu ta baguette, je suppose que non vu que tu n'as pas fait de magie depuis longtemps sûrement.

-Oui je l'ai. C'est plus par habitude que je la traîne avec moi. Drôle d'habitude je sais pour quelqu'un qui veut en apparence oublier le passé, mais c'est une sorte d'aide-mémoire en même temps, comme la promesse de revenir un jour qu'il ne faut pas que j'oubli.

-Mouais, bon, j'espère que tes pas trop rouiller dans les sorts d'apparition. On va transplaner à mon appartement, et essaie s'il te plaît d'atterrir dans la cuisine du bon appart, car sinon il te faudra toi-même expliquer ton retour aux sorciers qui t'auront vus et tu ne pourras les empêchés de raconter aux gens avides de nouvelles que tu est de retour. Voilà, j'habite à Pré-au-Lard, dans le chemin du ruisseau, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle de ce chemin, mais bon... euh... tiens, voilà une carte qui dit comment atterrir dans la bonne pièce, fit-elle en lui tendant un bout de parchemin sur lequel s'était inscrit automatiquement l'endroit mémorisé dans son cerveau et qui se retrouvait maintenant sur le papier.

Harry regarda le plan, puis quand il l'eut bien incrusté dans sa tête, il lui redonna. Elle le fit aussitôt brûler d'un _'Incendio'_ et les restes s'étalèrent à leur pieds. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, ils disparurent du petit cimetière pour apparaître dans une pièce chaude et confortable en comparaison du cimetière d'où ils étaient.

Harry vit d'abord dans la cuisine, près du comptoir mrs. Weasley qui s'affairait à ranger les assiettes nettoyées du souper dans l'armoire, puis m.Weasley assis dans une chaise à la table de cuisine. La chose suivante qu'il vit, ou plutôt entendit, fut Ginny, qui lança à la maisonnée :

-Je suis là!

Sortis de nulle part, deux enfants très similaires aux cheveux bruns se jetèrent littéralement sur Ginny Weasley, qui se pencha pour les accueillir dans ses bras, en criant :

-Maman!


	3. Questionnement sans réponses

Allo à tous! (non mais c'est ma salutation favorite ça on dirait?! Lol)

Eh ben voilà le chapitre 3, moins de 24h après avoir écrit et posté le 2!!!

Euh c'est comme son titre le dit, beaucoup de questionnement, mais sans grosses réponses. Le chap 4 sera plus intéressant... on ira en flash-back et mémoires voir ce qui s'est passé, le cinquième aussi sera comme ça. Le 4 se nommera 'Loin dans les souvenirs' et le 5 'Mémoires difficiles'.

Ben voilà, reviewez please! Je veux vos avis!!! Car là... ben c'est difficile répondre à des review... pour une fois que je pensais qu'il faudrait que je réponde aux reviews, je n'ai pas de review! Lol

Bonne lecture!

Elmire

P.S : Si c'est si mauvais que ça, dites-le, j'aimerais le savoir aussi, gênez vous pas pour passer vos commentaires et me dire pourquoi vous n'aimez pas!

Chapitre 3 : Questionnement sans réponses

Harry était stupéfait. Ginny avait des enfants? Et deux à part de ça? Des jumeaux de surcroît?! Comment cela était-il possible? Bien qu'il n'ignorait pas le comment les enfants venaient un jour au monde d'un point de vue scientifique, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Ginny avait des jumeaux semblant être âgés de quatre ou cinq ans déjà. Il ne pouvait croire qu'une fille aussi censée qu'elle, se soit laisser entraîner dans une liaison dangereuse et insécuritaire. Ginny pouvait être quelqu'un qui lâche son fou, mais pas une personne tête-en-l'air. Harry en était convaincu.

Et puis où était donc le père dans tout cela? Évidemment il avait du déserter en se foutant du sort de cette pauvre fille. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, alors il déguerpissait. Non, cela ne faisait pas le sens, pas complètement dans tous les cas. Ginny Weasley avait plus de jugeote et de courage que ça. Elle n'aurait pas permis qu'on abuse d'elle. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans toute cette histoire et Harry sentait que ce n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg d'une série d'événements et de souvenirs difficiles.

À bien y penser, en regardant ces deux jeunes enfants, y avait-il seulement une ressemblance avec celle qu'il supposait être leur mère? Non pas tellement, les cheveux bruns, aucune tache de rousseur, ou à peine, une allure carrée et raide, ce n'était pas tellement les Weasley. Par contre ils avaient les yeux bruns, et un tour de visage semblable à Ginny. Mais pour les yeux, cela allait peut-être avec leurs cheveux, et le contour du visage pouvait être un pur hasard de circonstances. Donc ces enfants pouvaient tout aussi bien avoirs étés adoptés. Le fait qu'ils aient été adoptés faisait plus le sens, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à croire à sa propre idée. Et puis pourquoi Ginny à 17-18 ans aurait adopter deux enfants? Car ces deux enfants, s'ils avaient étés adoptés, n'avaient pu l'être qu'en bas âge, étant encore bébé, pour l'appeler 'maman' aussi spontanément. C'était complètement stupide, pourquoi Ginny se serait-elle embarrassé de deux petites frimousses, peu importe les raisons, sans aucune expérience dans le domaine maternelle et ayant encore beaucoup à apprendre sur tout?

Harry se posait ces questions à une vitesse fulgurante lorsque soudain il fut retiré de ses pensées par l'annonce de Ginny.

-Au fait, dit-elle à l'intention de ses parents, j'emmène de la visite.

Mrs.Wasley se retourna suivit de son mari qui lisait le journal. Molly échappa un assiette en lévitation au même moment que la mâchoire d'Arthur tomba grande ouverte. Les deux réalisèrent soudain leur était de stupéfaction et s'en remettèrent en se levant pour aller faire l'accolade à Harry. Arthur fut le premier et ne put retenir une larme alors que son épouse pleurait déjà à chaude larmes.

-Tu nous a terriblement manqué Harry, expira-t-il dans ses bras, tellement manqué! Tu est vivant! Oh, je le savais, je le savais que tu reviendrais un jour!

M.Weasley se recula, observa Harry de la tête aux pieds, question de mieux voir s'il avait changer après toutes ces années. Puis Molly repoussa son époux et pleura à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule d'Harry qui était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.

-C'est tellement bon de te revoir! Oh, tu ne peux deviner à quel point! C'est un tel soulagement de te savoir en vie! Tu nous as tellement manqué...

Molly Weasley fut interrompue par le jeune garçon qui demandait curieux à Ginny :

-C'est qui le môssieur là?

-C'est Harry Potter, un vieil ami, répondit la mère.

Soudain la petite fille s'exclama dans un éclair de compréhension :

-Aaaah! Le même Harry que celui dont papi et mami et toi nous raconte dans ces histoires? Le même, le même, le même?

-Oui le même, dit Ginny en souriant.

-Ooooh! dirent les deux enfants d'une même voie ce qui fit éclater de rire les adultes et sécher leurs larmes.

-Mais pourquoi tu est parti Harry? demanda spontanément le jeune garçon.

Le Harry en question ne savait quoi répondre exactement, puis se doutant que l'histoire raconté de lui devait comprendre des exploits amplifiés et exagérés, il trouva normal de répondre très sérieusement :

-Parce que j'avais grand besoin de repos et de vacances après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Les enfants semblèrent satisfaits de la réponse car ils n'ajoutèrent pas de « oui mais pourquoi? ». Ginny sentant que les deux enfants risquaient d'aller trop loin dans leurs question décida de changer de sujet abruptement.

-Bon, maintenant que vous savez qui est Harry, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux vous présenter les enfants?

-Moi c'est Alexandre, j'ai quatre ans et demi et c'est moi le plus vieux! dit-il très fier d'être le plus vieux des deux apparemment.

-Moi c'est Émilie, mais c'est à peine s'il est plus vieux, j'ai aussi quatre ans et demi, il est juste né quelques heures avant moi selon maman, se justifia la jeune fille.

-Mais c'est moi le plus vieux! Na, na, na! Chantonna Alexandre pour agacer sa sœur.

-Eh! Maman! Dis-lui qu'il arrête, y est pas gentil! bouda Émilie.

-Vous allez tous les deux aller dormir immédiatement si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous chamailler, trancha Ginny un peu plus fort pour bien se faire comprendre.

-Nooooonnnnnn, dirent les deux en même temps, il nous reste encore 10 minutes, ajouta Émilie, il n'est pas encore 7h30!

-7h30 ou pas, vous irez si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous chicanner.

Émilie alla vers son grand-père et étira ses bras pour lui signifier qu'elle voulait être prise dans ses bras, Arthur la pris et elle ne dit plus un seul mot. Alexandre fit de même avec sa mère. Le calme étant revenu, Molly recommença son discours l'agrémentant de questions.

-Alors comme cela tu as décider de revenir? C'est pour de bon j'espère! Et je suppose que demain matin tu iras raconter le tout aux autorités?

-Non, répondit-il simplement et sombrement.

-Comment non?!

-Calme-toi maman. Il veut simplement dire par là qu'il désir renouer contact avec ses proches, mais qu'il n'est pas prêt tout de suite à ce que toute la communauté sorcière sache son histoire. C'est bien cela Harry?

-Oui.

-Mais, dites-moi vous deux, commença Molly d'un ton plus curieux, comment vous êtes vous rencontrer?

Harry ne savait quoi répondre à cette question sans dévoiler ce que Ginny lui avait demander de ne pas révéler, il regarda donc dans la direction de la rousse en demandant de l'aide du regard. Celle-ci compris et donna la réponse qui semblait avoir été prévue au dernier instant.

-Nous, nous sommes rencontrés au marché de Londres, expliqua-t-elle fière de son coup. Euhm, j'avais le goût de fruits et légumes frais et de conserves maison faites par les moldus. Alors j'avais penser faire l'épicerie à cet endroit. Évidemment Harry vit sûrement comme un moldu et a décider de se fondre dans la masse pour ne pas être reconnu, donc c'est par hasard que je l'ai rencontrer.

-Ah d'accord, répondit Mrs.Weasley, oh, il serait temps que vous alliez dormir les enfants, ils est 7h30 là, continua-t-elle dans le but de pouvoir poser des questions plus discrètes sans la présence des enfants qui se faisaient embêtante.

-Moi je veux que ce soit mami et papi qui viennent nous coucher! dit Alexandre en voulant sauter des bras de sa mère pour essayer de tomber dans ceux de sa grand-mère.

-Moi aussi je veux! Renchérit Émilie.

Les grands-parents voyant qu'il ne pouvaient pas s'en échapper allèrent border les enfants. Il se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, jusqu'à un « bonne nuit môssieur Harry » à l'intention de celui-ci. Une fois les enfants partis en compagnie de leurs grands-parents, Harry en profita pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivé, même s'il avait promis de ne rien dire.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois en comprendre? Car je suis plutôt embêté sur les théories qui me passent par la tête...

-Ils n'ont pas de père, si c'est ce qu tu veux savoir, répondit-elle tout de go, et jamais je ne permettrai qu'ils rencontrent leur vrai père biologique. Ce qui s'est passé c'est que... c'est que... elle se remit à pleurer tranquillement, sa voie s'était éteinte dans sa phrase, incapable de continuer. Reprenant contenance elle poursuivit en séchant ses yeux du revers de la main : Je peux te raconter cela un autre jour? Ça fait comme trop d'émotions à la fois ce soir...

-Je comprends.

-Oui probable, et bon j'en ai assez dit je crois pour que tu devines ce qui est arrivé il y a cinq ans, tu n'est pas aussi bête que Ron à qui il faut tout expliquer, finit-elle par rire. N'empêche, si tu veux savoir, demande à mes parents ils auront plus de facilité que moi à te raconter l'essentiel. Pour le reste c'est à moi que tu devras poser les questions, mais pas ce soir. Ça en fait trop.

-D'accord.

-De toute manière c'est de toi dont on est censé prendre des nouvelles, et puis... t'apprendre ce qui s'est passé et que tu ignores.

-Oh, je voie que tu lui as dit pour Alexandre et Émilie, intervint Mrs.Weasley en voyant les yeux rougis de sa fille et revenant de la chambre des enfants. Arthur s'occupe de leur raconter une histoire, il a bien essayer de ne pas prendre ton histoire Harry, mais depuis qu'ils savent que tu est de retour et qu'en plus tu sois comme de la famille, ils ne cessent de poser des questions. On ne pouvait y répondre puisqu'on ne sait pas encore le reste de l'histoire, alors Arthur a répondu du mieux qu'il pouvait sur celles du passé. Et là il a réussi à leur faire accepter une histoire totalement différente et moldue en plus! dit-elle comme si le fait que l'histoire soit moldue était débile. Ils vont s'endormir sur le 'Petit Poucet', dit-elle à l'intention de Ginny.

-Merci maman, et je n'ai pas tout raconter... incapable ce soir...

-Ah oui, je comprends, répondit sa mère songeuse. Bon, raconte-nous Harry, enfin ce que tu veux bien nous dire, enchaîna-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux en voyant que son mari revenait.

Il allèrent s'asseoir au petit salon avec quelques cafés et chocolat chauds que Molly préparait pendant qu'il débutait son récit. Et l'histoire se raconta d'elle-même, beaucoup plus facilement qu'Harry ne l'aurait cru, même s'il aurait aimer que ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermionne soient là aussi pour l'entendre. C'était difficile oui, mais plus il remontait ses souvenirs, plus il se sentait allégé d'un certain poids qui avait peser en lui depuis quelques années. Il n'ometa pratiquement rien, sauf ce qu'il avait pu oublier dans son récit sur le moment. Il se surpris d'ailleurs à tout raconter sans exceptions, probablement parce qu'il considérait toujours ces gens comme sa deuxième famille et Ginny parce qu'il l'aimait toujours même après tout ce temps, malgré qu'il n'avait jamais laisser ses sentiments transparaître envers elle.


	4. Loin dans les souvenirs

Allo!

D'abord mes réponses aux reviews...

**Saleen :** Merci pour les beaux compliments. Ça fait toujours plaisir les review! Et je suis bien contente que tu m'aie fait cette première review! Au moins je me suis dit à ce moment-là qu'au moins un personne lisait mon histoire! Et contente de voir que tu aimes cette histoire, moi-même je l'affectionne particulièrement... Et oui je vais la continuer, la preuve, voici le chapitre 4!!!

**Wynzar :** Merci pour le mot d'encouragement! Oh et merci de me montrer que ma fic est pas si mal que ça! Ah et puis merci de reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir! J'ai une question... que veut dire un UA? Désolé de mon ignorance... j'ai encore quelques difficultés avec les codes sur pour désigner quelque chose... Pour ta fic, j'irai continuer à lire, mais pas cette nuit... il se fait tard au moment où j'écris ces lignes! (1h49 du matin!) Faut dire que de toute manière je n'aurais pas dormi après être aller au café et m'être pris un café moka... en jasant avec des amies... et puis je me suis fait un autre café en revenant chez moi, l'air d'automne m'avait geler en revenant vers 10h30 en bicyclette! Tk, je déraille! Merci pour tes commentaires!

Maintenant mon tit message général :

Je sais ça m'a pris du temps poster ce chapitre... explications : je l'ai écris sur papier d'abord, puis retranscris à l'ordi, et il est très long, environ la longueur des trois premiers chapitres réunis ensembles... enfin chaque fois que je voulais le taper... mon frère arrivait en disant qu'il avait besoin de l'ordi pour faire ses devoirs, grrrrr!!!

Mais le voilà enfin! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, car moi j'ai aimer écrire ce chapitre en particulier, c'est mon préféré avec le premier à date... Le prochain risque d'être assez long aussi si je ne m'abuse. Oh en passant je suis désolé pour la répétition de mots et expressions dans ce chapitre... je dois dire en avoir beaucoup changé, car c'était pire que cela dans ma version originale... j'ai essayer de corriger rapidement aussi, donc il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes ayant échapper à mon attention.

Oh des review please! Ça fait toujours plaisir et chaud au cœur de savoir ce que vous pensez... (même si c'est négatif! Tant que vous expliquez pourquoi vous n'aimez pas telle ou telle chose)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Elmire Chaplan

Chapitre 4 : Loin dans les souvenirs

Flash-back : fin de la septième année d'Harry.

Harry s'était levé de bon matin ce jour-là. Les examens s'étaient terminés la journée précédente et il avait maintenant tout son samedi pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il voulait, consistais à partager son temps entre se morfondre au sujet de Voldemort qui s'était montrer un peu trop présent au cours des derniers mois, essayer de trouver le moyen de vaincre celui-ci ou ne pas se stresser avec ses examens de faits, au contraire d'Hermionne, lui se disait « Ce qui est fait est fait ».

_Comme il n'arrivait pas à se stresser avec les examens terminés, à se demander où il avait pu commettre des erreurs, il se préoccupa plutôt du sort du monde qui reposait maintenant sur ses épaules. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il possédait en lui un pouvoir capable de vaincre Voldemort. Voldemort l'avait supposément en horreur ce pouvoir, il semblait que lui Harry le possédait en si grande quantité qu'il serait facile d'une certaine manière de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Le directeur lui avait aussi dit que ce pouvoir était étudié dans cette pièce toujours barrée au département des mystères et qu'il était l'un des plus terrifiants et merveilleux pouvoir existants. Son seul problème dans tout cela c'est qu'il était peut-être terrifiant, oui, mais comment faire pour l'utiliser lorsqu'il l'ignorait. Comment se servir d'un pouvoir lorsque l'on ne le connaît pas?_

_Harry supposait alors qu'il finirait par s'en servir inconsciemment. Peut-être était-ce de ces choses que l'on ignorait et découvrait avec le temps, comme pour le fourchelang. Il y avait alors au moins une chose d'assurée, c'est que Dumbledore ne lui dirait jamais ce qu'était ce pouvoir. Cela l'agaçait que le vieux sage le laisserait encore trouver par lui-même la nature de ce pouvoir._

_Il avait à cette époque demander l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis en cherchant parmi tout les indices laissés par le directeur dont Harry pouvait se souvenir. Ils avaient trouver l'amitié, la fidélité, la vie qu'avait sacrifier sa mère pour lui, ainsi que son père, le pardon même aux ennemis, l'entraide, la passion (pour le quidditch entre autre avaient-ils trouver), le désir de toujours agir en bien pour les autres, la compréhension, la sympathie... Mais qu'est-ce qui unifiait toutes ces qualités chez lui? Hermionne disait l'avoir trouver, mais elle avait poursuivie en disant qu'elle ne pouvait révéler à présent la réponse et qu'en effet le professeur Dumbledore devait avoir de très bonnes raisons pour qu'Harry doive absolument trouver seul la réponse en lui. À ce moment-là Harry s'était demandé à quoi pouvait bien servir des amis s'ils disaient vouloir aider à trouver une réponse, mais que par la suite ils gardaient cette réponse pour eux._

_Harry avait donc dû marcher seul sur les voies de l'éclaircissement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus compter sur Ron, car Hermionne le ferait taire, depuis que ses deux amis sortaient ensembles, Hermionne avait beaucoup plus d'influence sur Ron._

_Ainsi Harry finit par déduire que ce pouvoir était celui de l'amour, car cela semblait être la pierre d'assise de toutes ces qualités. Pourtant il ne pouvait y croire, il trouvait sa théorie un peu farfelue. Pourquoi lui aurait-il plus d'amour que la plupart des autres personnes? Il savait détester certains gens bien que jamais au fond de lui-même il ne pourrait sérieusement les blesser. Et puis pourquoi un orphelin comme lui, maltraité par sa famille adoptive, serait capable d'aimer plus que d'autres? Était-ce la vie qu'il aimait tant malgré tous les troubles que celle-ci avait pu lui donner? Non, ce serait un peu sado-masochiste! Ou alors était-il innocent et aveugle au point de ne pas vouloir voir les ennuis gros comme le bras, contre lesquels il aurait normalement dû se révolter? Enfin comment se faisait-il qu'il ne sentait pas nécessairement ce pouvoir? Pourquoi lui l'aurait-il plus qu'un autre?_

_Non, cela ne faisait pas le sens. Et puis il manquait probablement un élément essentiel : le véritable amour! Quel être aimait-il plus que tous les autres? Il ne savait pas. À sa connaissance il aimait tout le monde à sa juste valeur, mais il n'avait pas encore rencontrer de personne pour qui il éprouvait ce sentiment plus fortement. Il n'avait pas trouver d'amour de sa vie, alors pourquoi son pouvoir serait-il celui de l'amour s'il manquait à ses yeux le plus gros morceaux de casse-tête à son pouvoir qui n'était que théorie après tout._

_Finalement il n'avait pu trouver mieux comme idée, mais il doutait fort d'avoir le moindrement raison. Même si une partie de lui-même lui disait qu'il avait trouver, l'autre lui affirmait le contraire lorsqu'il y réfléchissait._

_C'est de cette manière, tout aussi mêlée qu'avant, qu'arriva le jour qui déciderait de tout. Aux environs de 18h30, lui, Ron, Hermionne et Ginny allèrent se promener dans le parc de Poudlard pour jaser du début des vacances qui allaient venir dans trois jours, soit le mercredi. Ayant faits le tour du lac trois fois au cours de l'heure qui suivit, ils avaient finis par s'asseoir sous un grand chêne près du lac afin de profiter des derniers instants de la journée, et pour les trois plus vieux de leurs derniers moments à Poudlard._

_Pour Harry l'été allait être merveilleux. D'abord il était assuré d'avoir un chez-lui autres que chez les Dursleys ou Poudlard. En effet Sirius lui avait légué le 12 Square Grimmauld Place, et Remus habiterait avec lui, question de lui tenir compagnie entre autre, et le lieux resterait le quartier général de l'Ordre. Puis on l'avait inviter à passer l'été au Terrier, ce qu'il avait accepter avec enthousiasme, de toute manière l'été serait plus court vu que Ron et Hermionne venaient aussi emménager à la maison de son oncle après qu'il les aient supplier. Chacun commencerait sa rentrée à différents moments. Harry entrerait à la mi-septembre à la faculté d'Aurors si ses derniers résultats étaient ce qu'il souhaitait, pour trois ans. Ron ferait un stage d'un an auprès du ministère dans le département des sports et jeux magiques, et Hermionne devait étudier pour encore quatre ans afin de devenir médicomage. Comme le Terrier était un peu trop loin de Londres pour les études à l'automne, Harry avait inviter ses amis à habiter l'endroit qui était maintenant « chez lui ». Au début ceux-ci avaient refusés, gênés par l'offre et voulant se débrouiller pour se trouver un petit appartement. Mais il était alors insensé qu'ils cherchent logis à Londres lorsque leur ami avait tout une maison qui serait presque vide à lui tout seul dans cette ville. Et puis cela soulagerait Mrs.Weasley de savoir son fils et Hermionne sous la surveillance de Remus Lupin._

_Déjà des idées de voyages planaient dans leurs esprits pour célébrer la fin de leurs études à Poudlard. Par contre ces voyages restaient à l'état de rêve vu la situation extérieure. En effet, ils savaient bien qu'ils ne pourraient jamais voyager avec Voldemort sur leurs talons, et plus particulièrement sur ceux d'Harry, et tout ce qui s'appelait ami assez près du Survivant. Peu importe, ce soir-là ils s'étaient permis d'espérer et de rêver, puis promis de partir en une telle aventure dès que les choses se seraient réglées, si jamais elle finissaient par se régler._

_Ainsi ils se promirent de visiter un jour plusieurs pays afin de goûter à différentes cultures dans un ensemble. D'abord c'était la France qui était venue spontanément, car Hermionne voulait faire découvrir ce pays à ses amis, vu qu'elle avait adorer son voyage là-bas en compagnie de ses parents. Puis Ron avait ajouter qu'il aimerait revoir l'Égypte tout comme sa sœur. Enfin une liste censée se fit pour remonter vers le nord en Russie en passant quelques temps à St-Petersbourgh. Ils descendraient ensuite en Chine et tenteraient de visiter le Tibet _(Nda : Je sais la situation politique en Chine n'est pas des plus joyeuse, et le Tibet tente d'être assimilé et est très contrôlé! Mais bon... faisons semblant que ces problèmes n'existe pas pour le besoin de la fic.) _Puis ils prendraient l'avion étant incertains de l'endroit où ils pourraient atterrir en essayant de transplaner, en voulant traverser l'océan. Arrivés en Amérique du Sud, le Pérou s'imposerait avec certains endroits connus. Ils remonteraient alors au Nord pour l'automne, visitant le Canada qui semblait plus doux que les États-Unis selon Hermionne. Là ils traverseraient le pays « d'un océan à l'autre » _(Nda : C'est la devise du Canada! Lol!) _et de haut en bas. Ils avaient entendus parler des communautés amérindiennes, la plupart dans le grand nord._

_Tout avait été prévu ce soir-là, ne manquait qu'une chose...la défaite de Voldemort. Et ils savaient tous que même s'il serait défait, peut-être n'en auraient-ils pas le temps, ni l'envie de partir avec tout ce qu'amènerait leur vie d'adulte. Ils convinrent alors de faire ce voyage suite à leurs études supérieures. Et puis Hermionne, et Ron et Ginny plus particulièrement ne pouvaient s'offrir ou se permettre un tel voyage si cher pour le moment lorsqu'on est sans emplois. Ils ne voulaient pas non plus dépendre de la fortune de leur amis pour faire ce voyage, ni de leurs parents. C'était donc décider que cela se ferait après un an ou deux de travail au moins, et qu'ils devraient économiser tout au long de cette année pour y arriver._

_Quand même l'avenir était beau, tout était permis pour le moment dans leurs rêves, ils étaient tous les quatre loin de se douter de ce qui allait suivre et qu'un tel projet d'avenir ne verrait probablement jamais le jour. Et touts ces plans étaient pour tomber dans les heures qui suivraient._

_Vers neuf heures du soir, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, ils avaient décider de rentrer au château avant qu'un professeur ne les surprennent dépassé cette heure où ils n'avaient pas le droit de rester à l'extérieur. Au moment où ils se dirigeaient vers le château, un couinement leur avait fait tourner la tête vers la source de ce bruit. Avec stupéfaction ils y virent Queudver, Ron s'était exclamé « Croûtard! », mais Hermionne avait chuchoter tout bas « Ron, tais-toi, ce n'est pas Croûtard, c'est Queudver, ou Peter si tu préfères. ». Harry quant à lui n'avait qu'une idée en tête attraper ce rat pour prouver l'innocence de son parrain qui était encore mis en doute même après sa mort. Mais trop tard, Queudver s'aperçût qu'il n'était pas seul. Le reste des événements pour courir à leur perdition se passa si rapidement que chacun resterait toujours imprégné de cette soirée, se demandant si tout avait bel et bien eut lieux._

_Le rat effrayé se sauva vers la forêt à toute allure, les quatre jeunes à sa poursuite, ils se foutaient que cela pouvait être un piège, ils connaissaient mieux que quiconque cette forêt, presque aussi bien qu'Hagrid à l'heure qu'il était. Et l'endroit serait probablement à leur avantage finalement si on essayait de les attaquer. Ils coururent une bonne quinzaine de minutes comme ils n'avaient jamais courus , mais au bout de ce quart d'heure la noirceur était telle dans la forêt qu'ils ne purent retrouver la trace du rat, même en écoutant attentivement les bruits. Et il était hors de question selon Hermionne d'allumer une baguette magique car ils indiqueraient leur présence à tout être considéré le moindrement dangereux de cette forêt. Alors qu'ils allaient rebrousser chemin dans une noir d'encre, Ginny émit un petit cri de surprise en butant évidemment contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas un des trois autres amis car personne ne sembla aussi surpris qu'elle. Mais Ron par contre s'empressa de dire « Lumos! » pour voir à quoi, ou qui, ils avaient affaire._

_À la lumière ils découvrirent que Ginny était retenue par un bras accroché autour de son cou et qu'une baguette magique pointait sur son épaule. Une lueur de menace éclairait les yeux de Peter. Chacun voulut faire un mouvement mais Pettigrow recula promptement avec sa victime, lui enserrant d'avantage le cou, visiblement la jeune fille avait de la difficulté à respirer. Peter commença donc à parlementer très calmement._

_-Vous ne voudriez pas la voir mourir hein? dit-il sur un ton de folie._

_-Lâchez ma sœur! dit Ron en haussant le ton, ignorant la main d'Hermionne qui s'était posé sur son bras afin de le calmer._

_-Oh mais non, dit-il dans un sourire peu rassurant, de toute manière il est évident que vous suivrez où que j'aille. C'est la clé pour rejoindre le maître._

_-Je ne suis pas votre clé! dit Ginny froidement en appuyant sur chaque mots._

_Harry n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait le courage de rétorquer vu sa position de victime. Hermionne tant qu'à elle en plus d'être stupéfaite avait peur pour leur amie qui avait eu le front de répondre. Ron était tout simplement fier de sa sœur, ne se préoccupant guère des répercussions qu'auraient ces paroles._

_-Tu n'est pas la clé? demanda-t-il en faignant l'étonnement mais amusé tout à la fois. Sache que le maître sait très bien ce qu'il fait en t'attrapant. C'est vrai que ce n'est qu'une question de hasard... tu étais la plus près c'est tout. N'importe qui d'entre vous était la victime. Mais c'est ce soir que cela se jouera, il va mourir et mon maître aura la pleine capacité de ses pouvoirs!_

_-C'est moi que vous voulez? Alors lâchez-la et laissez-la tranquille! s'enragea Harry._

_-Pff, c'est pas aussi simple que cela petit._

_-Non? Pourtant ça pourrait l'être, vous la laissez, qu'elle reparte avec mes amis et moi je vous suis, j'aimerais que tout cela finisse une bonne fois pour toutes._

_-Harry, intervint doucement Hermionne, je... ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure solution..._

_-Pourquoi pas? C'est moi qu'ils veulent, ou plutôt Voldemort me veut, alors c'est moi qui irai! J'en ai assez de voir toutes ces vies gâchées!_

_-Ah, ah, ah! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre... Mais c'est touchant tout ça, la même humanité que tes parents. Tu sais à quel point tu aimerais les rencontrer, mais moi je les as côtoyés, et tu pourras le faire pour l'éternité dès ce soir si mon maître te tue._

_-Tu doutes?_

_-Quoi?_

_-J'ai dit tu doutes! Tu as dit : SI mon maître te tue. Donc tu n'est pas certain._

_-Mais bien sûr que je suis certain! s'emporta-t-il._

_-Oh j'en doute et toi aussi tu sais._

_Mais Harry s'arrêta là dans la pente dangereuse, car Pettigrow semblait agacé et il savait que s'il allait trop loin il pourrait mettre la vie de Ginny en danger. Des bruits de pas s'entendirent au loin dans la forêt, d'en avant et en arrière ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer. Leurs voix avaient dû signaler leur présence à Voldemort et ses mangemorts qui devaient sûrement arriver dans cette forêt à un moment convenu. Mais les quatre jeunes firent le saut en entendant une voix crier derrière un arbre « EXPALLIARMUS! ». La baguette de Peter lui sauta des mains, celui-ci dépourvu de moyens magiques tenta maintenant d'étouffer Ginny de son bras. Comme il était risqué d'utiliser un sort quelconque au risque de blesser la rousse, personne ne souffla de sort. Mais aussitôt Harry était accouru pour aider son amie à se sortir de là, suivie de Ron et Hermionne. Ginny fut très rapide dans ses mouvements, elle plaça ses mains sur le bras de son assaillant, tira le bras pour qu'elle puisse respirer, donna un coup sec en se penchant vers l'avant, d'un coup de coude dans les côtes il faiblit et perdit l'équilibre. Enfin elle se dégagea rapidement, tordit le bras dans le dos de l'animagus, obligeant celui-ci à rester penché vers l'avant sous la pression et la douleur. _(Nda : Je viens d'apprendre cette technique cette semaine en AD –en passant l'AD n'est pas l'Armée de Dumbledore comme plusieurs peuvent penser, lol, c'est Auto-Défense-!)

_Neville et Luna entre-temps étaient sortis de leur cachette. Apparemment c'était Neville qui avait lancé le sort de désarmement. Les cinq jeunes étaient impressionnés de la passe que venait de faire Ginny et la regardaient avec étonnement. Puis Neville sembla se rappeler la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là._

_-Quand nous vous avons vus partir vers la forêt, commença-t-il rapidement pour expliquer la situation, nous avons avertis les deux élèves les plus près de nous d'aller chercher les professeurs et de leur faire le message que vous étiez partis à vive allure dans la forêt à la poursuite de quelque chose. Ensuite on est partis à votre recherche et voilà qu'on vous as trouvé._

_-Il faut retourner au château au plus vite, dit Luna d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas sans son ton rêveur._

_-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire miss. Lovegood, hurla une voix sombre encore assez loin d'eux pour s'enfuir._

_Figés d'horreur les six jeunes se regardèrent, puis semblant s'être compris du regard, Ron éteignit sa baguette et tous partirent à courir dans la nuit noire comme un caveau et sans lune. À l'aveuglette ils coururent le plus vite qu'il purent, et lorsque des éclairs verts précédés de la formule mortelle commencèrent à fuser au hasard ils durent zigzaguer et oublier les autres. Ainsi Harry se retrouva seul, et butta contre une énorme masse. C'était Grawp. Pour plus de sûreté ils se nomma vu que le géant le connaissait et il savait qu'il pourrait s'en faire un allier, à tout le moins un bouclier. Des pas le rejoignit et il fut soulagé de constater que Ron et Hermionne se tenaient à ses côtés. Puis d'autres pas et des voix criant « Touvez-le! » se firent entendre. Grawp de toute sa hauteur finit par s'asseoir au sol afin d'écouter les directives de ses 'amis'. « Écoute Grawp, les sorciers encagoulés et tout noirs son mauvais, il faut que tu nous aides. Compris? » dit Hermionne d'une petite voix pressée et intimidée. « D'accord R'mionne. » avait simplement répondu le géant dont l'écho de ses paroles se répercutèrent à travers toute la forêt._

_Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir plus loin qu'ils furent assaillis par un demi-cercle de mangemorts face à eux. Ils s'étalaient sur trois rangées et Voldemort se tenait évidemment au milieu de la troisième rangée derrière. Harry s'avançait à deux mètres devant Grawp toujours assis._

_-Alors Voldemort, c'est ce soir qu'on en finit?_

_-C'est ce soir que tu vas mourir! Moi je n'en finirai pas, petit insolent._

_-Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être..._

_-Potter, ne sois pas stupide, je connais tes pouvoirs, ou devrais-je dire tes minables petits dons._

_-Cela te frustre que j'aie des dons?_

_-Idiot, tu iras toujours courir à ta perte comme l'a fait ton père!_

_-Merci, toute comparaison avec mon père est un compliment, tout comme une comparaison avec ma mère. Ce n'est pas ton cas toi, hein?_

_-Arrête cela car tu vas le regretter amèrement plus tôt que prévu!_

_-Arrêter quoi? De parler de tes parents desquels tu n'as pas connu l'amour? De parler des miens qui sont morts par amour pour moi? Évidemment tu n'as jamais connu cela._

_-Ce sont des balivernes! L'amour rend faible et pauvre! Regarde tes misérables amis que t'appelle, Weasley!_

_-C'est bien le contraire, c'est toi qui est faible, tu n'as jamais même eu le courage de surmonter le manque que tu avais. La haine est signe de faiblesse, Tom Jedusor! Et cette haine coule dans tes veines et empoisonne ta vie..._

_-C'est Voldemort!_

_-Tu n'aimes pas que l'on t'appelle Tom hein? Trop de mauvais souvenirs peut-être?_

_-Mais de quoi veux-tu parler!? Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mon passé! Je me demande même pourquoi j'embarque dans ton jeux. Nous ne sommes pas en thérapie de groupe!!!_

_-Peut-être parce que tu veux entendre la vérité sortir de la bouche d'un autre, autre que ta tête qui refuse de comprendre? Oh j'oubliais, pour que tu comprennes il n'aurait pas fallu que j'utilise le mot 'aime' mais plutôt que tu haï qu'on t'appelle Tom._

_-Tom Jedusor est mort. _

_-Comme Voldemort._

_-Ah, ah, ah! Mort moi? Mais tu me vois bien!_

_-Non je ne te vois pas!_

_Ce qui était vrai vu que Voldemort se tenait au dernier rang caché par ses acolytes._

_-C'est sans importance. Tu veux la preuve que je suis ici et non pas une voix venant des cieux ou de l'enfer? Eh bien voilà, dit-il en se faufilant à l'avant._

_-Bonne chose de faite rétorqua Harry. On peut commencer notre discussion véritable qu'on en finisse puisqu'on est sur notre départ, moi là-haut, et toi sous nos pieds?_

_-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Harry, dit une vieille voix d'homme derrière le Survivant._

_Dumbledore s'avança à travers les arbres suivit et accompagné de nombreux professeur, membres de l'Ordre, Aurors et gardes du ministère. Hagrid, McGonnagall, Rogue, Lupin, Thonks, Kingsley, Fol-Œil, Mr et Mrs Weasley, étaient entre autres du nombre. Un peu plus loin derrière eux Neville et Luna arrivaient malgré qu'on leurs avait interdits de venir et ils étaient accompagnés du groupe de l'AD en totalité. Harry rassuré, repris confiance, car bien qu'il avait montrer à son ennemi qu'il n'avait pas peur de répliquer, il n'en avait pas moins la trouille de ne pas savoir quel était son pouvoir tant détesté par son adversaire. Car il savait que ce soir se jouerait le tout pour le tout et qu'un survivrait alors que l'autre mourrait, comme la prophétie l'avait annoncé._

_Il regarda, tout en conservant un œil sur son principal opposant, qui, exactement, se tenait à ses côtés. Outre ceux qu'il avait déjà reconnu, ils étaient plus d'une centaine à s'aligner comme adultes et grands sorciers, avec les élèves de l'AD ils devaient bien être 200. Peut-être très peu face à leurs nombreux opposants, mais il se doutait que d'autres arriveraient. Il devinait aussi aisément que des médicomages devaient se tenir prêts à accueillir les blessés au château. D'en arrière venait d'autres personnes, dont les frères Weasley, quelques amis de Fred et Georges du temps de Poudlard, il reconnut au travers de la foule son ancien capitaine de quidditch Olivier Dubois, Alicia Spinet, Angelina Jonhson, Lee Jordan, Fleur Delacour qui habitait maintenant en Angleterre, Mme. Maxime brisait les rangs en arrivant aux côtés d'Hagrid qui se tenait droit et fier à côté de son frère Grawp. Arrivèrent aussi des créatures comme quelques centaures ayant étés bannis de leur communauté, Firenze en tête, des gens reconnus comme vampires tout comme certains loup-garous, ceux-ci étaient reconnus depuis que le ministère avait cru utile de faire publier une liste de ces gens potentiellement dangereux (Cela avait été un scandale de voir que dans les derniers jours de règne du ministre Fudge celui-ci avait oser faire une liste discriminatoire). Mais l'avènement de tout ce monde même s'il accroissait leur nombre encore plus, n'était rien comparé à l'armée de Voldemort qui s'accroissait tout aussi rapidement. Harry remarqua que la journaliste Rita Skeeter les avaient rejoints, affichant un sourire de délectation visiblement à l'idée de l'article triomphant qu'elle pourrait écrire s'ils réussissaient à vaincre cette armée de mangemorts. Mais soudain quelque chose clocha dans l'esprit d'Harry et il se demandait bien ce qui aurait dû être là parmi eux et qui ne l'était manifestement pas. Une sensation d'inconfort le prit, il révisa rapidement les visages qui l'entourait et il remarqua dans le brouhaha des voix se parlant et se disant ce qu'ils devaient faire, qu'il manquait une tête rousse chez les Weasley. Ginny s'était soit perdue, soit qu'on l'avait attraper et... assassiner. Il se sentit soudainement envahi de culpabilité. Ils avaient oublier Ginny aux mains de leur ennemis. Ils ignoraient où elle se trouvait, et cela l'énervait d'ignorer._

_L'idée de ne plus jamais revoir la jeune fille le rendit malheureux. Il l'aimait, dorénavant il le savait, maintenant il osait se l'avouer, mais il était probablement trop tard. Évidemment Voldemort sembla ressentir sa peine et sa souffrance à même égalité que son désarroi. Il ajouta donc assez fort pour être entendu parmi les voix pressées qui chuchotaient de toute part :_

_-En effet, elle est morte. Je te l'avais dit tout à l'heure que de tels sentiments rendes faibles._

_-NON! hurla Harry. Prouvez-le qu'elle est morte alors!_

_-Quand tu retrouveras son corps, tu comprendras je suppose?_

_Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il alla plutôt s'enfoncer dans la forêt d'un pas décidé à retrouver Ginny vivante. Stupéfaits, tous le regardèrent aller, la plupart n'avaient pas compris ce dont ils avaient sous-entendus. Mais Mrs Weasley compris et s'exclama « Ginny! », avant de courir à la suite d'Harry. Les autres crurent sous le coup qu'elle s'était trompée de nom ou qu'ils avaient mal entendus, car elle rajouta à l'intention d'Harry « Je viens avec toi Harry! ». Dumbledore comprit et suivit les deux premiers, Voldemort surpris réalisa stupidement que son principal adversaire s'échappait de ses mains et alla à sa poursuite._

_-Tu le sais qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour elle! cria le mage noir à travers la forêt. Cela ne te sert à rien de la retrouver._

_Voldemort se planta devant Harry, lui barrant la route, deux mangemorts l'avait suivit, plus précisément Malfoy et Bellatrix qui s'opposèrent aux deux autres sorciers. Une lutte acharnée commença à se faire entendre non loin, les deux groupes adversaires se livraient bataille. Harry dégoûté essaya d'ignorer ce qu'il entendait et ce qu'il voyait lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. C'était des morts s'étendant à perte de vue. Ses proches mourrant pour lui, pour la paix. Combats inutiles qui se faisaient nécessaires lorsque l'adversaire attaquait durement et massivement._

_-C'est difficile hein? se moqua l'homme aux yeux rouges sang. Mais autant c'est insupportable pour toi, autant ça me remplie de joie. _

_-Vous savez Tom, après toutes ces années d'enseignement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment l'on peut tout faire pour obtenir le pouvoir, intervint Dumbledore à la défense d'Harry. Vous avez mal enligner vos valeurs je crois, et pourtant vous auriez pu réussir de grandes choses dans la vie. Vous en êtes même devenu jaloux d'Harry face à sa capacité de vivre par amour pour les autres. Vous lui avez donner lors de votre semi-défaite tout ce que vous aviez inhiber en vous. C'est pour cela que vous vous êtes effondré. Si vous êtes vivant aujourd'hui c'est qu'il vous a inconsciemment transmis ce qu'il vous manquait. Le problème est que ce pouvoir vous l'avez ré-inhiber. Voilà pourquoi vous ne pourrez jamais tuer Harry, il vous faudrait utiliser du même pouvoir, mais vous n'en êtes pas capable, vous ne le supportez pas._

_Harry se rendit compte que son directeur était entrain de donner des armes à son ennemi mais qu'il était aussi entrain de donner la réponse à son protégé. Cette fois il pensa fortement à touts les siens s'assurant que Voldemort pourrait ressentir tout l'amour qu'il pouvait éprouver. Il lui fit sentir, au-delà de la souffrance suite à la mort d'un proche comme ses parents ou son parrain, qu'il pouvait être rempli d'espoir à l'idée de vaincre par amour pour eux. Puis il songea à ses amis perdus et vivants, qu'il vaincrait pour eux et pour la paix. Il pensait à tout ceux qui se tenaient de son côté pour lui et que cette fois ce serait lui qui donnerait sa vie pour eux. Ils voulaient tous vivres en paix et harmonieusement le plus possible, ils le feraient, tout en leur pouvoir. Puis il songea à ses tuteurs, en particulier son directeur à qui il devait la connaissance de lui-même, encore aujourd'hui, la connaissance de tout ce qu'il avait appris aussi. Enfin à son seul et grand amour, il espérait toujours qu'elle soit vivante. Il l'aimait et voulait lui dire au moins une fois avant qu'elle ne meurt définitivement, ou lui, ou touts les deux._

_Tant de sentiments depuis longtemps oubliés dans l'inconscient de son ennemi provoqua chez lui une expression de douleur. C'est à peine s'il sentait la rage que tentait d'insuffler son opposant en lui. Voldemort souffrait évidemment, au début il gémissait, puis dans un effort désespéré pointa à l'aveuglette sa baguette, il criait de douleur et de désespoir._

_-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! AAAaaaAAAHHHH!!! AAAvada Kedavra! réussit-il à crier au travers de ses plaintes en touchant Dumbledore de plein fouet._

_Le vieux directeur avait été surpris, jamais il n'aurait cru que Voldemort serait toujours capable de lancer ce sort. Il lança un dernier regard de fierté vers Harry, il savait maintenant que son jeune protégé était sur le point de réussir à vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Il pouvait mourir en paix quoiqu'il advienne. Jusqu'à la fin il aurait été là, mais ne pourrait voir la suite, sauf qu'il savait ce qui se passerait par la suite._

_Harry voyant son mentor tomber à ses côtés fut encore plus décidé à ce que l'amour et la paix règnent à nouveau. Contrairement à ce que Voldemort avait cru, son adversaire ne souffrait pas de cette mort, enfin pas immédiatement. Harry ne cessa de penser à tout ceux qu'il aime et ce pourquoi il les aimes. Il se trouvait même qu'il arrivait à apprécier aussi de ces ennemi, ayant pitié d'eux. La haine se retira de son esprit tout comme la rage. Il ne se sentait plus envahi pour la première fois, il était lui-même. Une simple personne comme les autres. Son pire ennemi ne supportait plus la douleur, il était à genoux maintenant. Ses deux associés tentèrent de lui lancer quelques sorts mais ceux-ci ricochèrent dans le vide. Il ne vit pas non plus Mrs Weasley qui le regardait avec étonnement, non plus lorsqu'elle partit chercher de l'aide s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité vers le champ de bataille. Harry continua sa lutte acharnée, enfin Voldemort tomba face au sol, dans un cri aigu se répercutant à travers toute la forêt. Mort il était mort, il le savait, sa cicatrice devint froide, il la sentit se refermer pour disparaître enfin._

_Les deux mangemorts effrayés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir n'osaient même plus s'attaquer à Harry par peur de mourir par amour à leur tour. Harry se retourna vers là où le grand combat se poursuivait, il fallait qu'il les aides et qu'il retrouve Ginny. Avec ces seules pensées en tête ils avançait comme hypnotisé vers les combattants. Encore à la pénombre des arbres, un spectacle d'horreur se vit sous ses yeux. Des morts et blessés un peu partout._

_Non, il n'était pas capable d'endurer ces choses à nouveau dorénavant, tout ce qu'il voulait était la paix éternelle. Et, pour la première fois il pensa à lui-même, pour la première fois il songea à disparaître. Mrs Weasley et quelques Aurors le virent, n'ayant plus le courage d'affronter ou de parler à touts ces gens, il décida de disparaître. Sous le regard plus qu'étonné de tous, il transplana là ou nul ne pourrait le retrouver. Ils disparût pour ce qu'il croyait être toujours, de la vue des souffrances et reproches d'avoir exister lui et Voldemort._


	5. Mémoires difficiles

Bonjour à tous!

Mon message sera cours, parce que je ne veux pas dire le punch de ce chapitre... les explications et informations supplémentaires seront placées à la fin de ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer, mais tant qu'à moi j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre! Et je me sens fière de mon coup! Oh désolé du retard, mais j'aime faire en qualité... bien sûr cela dépendra de l'avis de chacun, peut-être que certains d'entre vous n'aimerez pas ce chapitre... mais là ce n'est plus mon problème, c'est mon histoire après tout! Bonne lecture!

Réponses aux reviews :

**Lunenoire :** Contente de voir que tu aimes! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira! Merci d'avoir reviewer!

**Saleen : **Je suis contente de voir que tu continue à me lire, d'autant plus que tu as été ma première revieweuse! Pour la bataille, j'ai été tentée de la décrire plus, mais ce n'est pas mon fort tout ça... ça devient lassant à la longue je trouve. Je préfère m'attarder aux sentiments, et ce à quoi pensent les personnages, aux actions et réactions aussi. J'aime les explications... tout en laissant du mystère... tout cela ne sert qu'à vous mêler un peu plus qu'on pourrait dire, mais non, tout finit par avoir un sens. Tu vas voir, le sens arrive dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça ne te déplaira pas, et que tu continueras à lire. Merci d'avoir reviewer et refait-le, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis!

**Nymphadora Tonks : **Sacré vieille Nymph! Tu l'attendais avec impatience ce chapitre? Le voilà! Pour ce qui est dommage qu'il s'en aille sans savoir si Ginny est vivante et qu'en plus il s'aperçoive qu'il l'aime maintenant, il y a une sacré raison : il en a trop vu, et ne veut plus rien voir! Je pense que c'est assez clair... lol. Et puis tout s'explique dans ce chapitre... Je crois que tu vas aimer, enfin j'espère! Merci d'avoir dit que c'était bien le moyen que j'avais trouver de vaincre Voldemort, je crois que ce sera semblable dans la saga de JKR, alors c'est pour cela que j'ai mis ça. Bonne lecture!

Elmire Chaplan, votre moulin à écriture dévoué!

Chapitre 5 : Mémoires difficiles

Retour dans le passé d'Harry, l'après bataille et les années suivantes.

Il ne pouvait et ne pourrait plus supporter le regard des autres posé sur lui. C'est en voyant Mrs Weasley, les Aurors et plusieurs de ses amis l'observer qu'il avait compris ne pouvoir rester dans ce monde. Maintenant qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, tout courage l'abandonnait. Il ne voulait plus se battre, ni endurer mille et une souffrances, il était quelqu'un en ayant trop vu dans sa vie, dans un court laps de temps. Il ne voulait plus affronter la vie, elle n'avait jamais été très joyeuse, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle le serait plus avec toutes ces blessures morales et psychologiques à guérir.

C'est pour ces raisons qu'il avait décider de quitter le monde magique. Il avait vu Dumbledore s'écrouler à ses côtés, son mentor s'était effondré, absorbant le sortilège de la mort pour lui, pour tous ces gens qui ne voulaient que vivre en paix. Dumbledore s'était en quelque sorte sacrifié pour lui, il savait que Voldemort était sur le point de tomber et que lui Harry en sortirait vainqueur. Il savait que sa présence ne serait plus utile dorénavant, et que le monde pourrait continuer de fonctionner sans lui, les blessures se penseraient au cours du temps, si tout le monde se tenait par les coudes et s'entraidait. Mais Harry n'avait plus le goût d'entraide. Il n'avait plus le goût de guérir. Il venait de saisir son passé, le passé de millier de gens, il avait saisi son avenir et avait aussi déterminer de l'avenir de ces mêmes milliers de gens. C'était comme s'il avait réaliser soudainement qu'il avait énormément de pouvoir, autant que Dumbledore. Cela l'effraya, il ne voulait pas dominer le monde, il voulait être Harry, juste Harry, quelqu'un de normal, pas un 'Survivant'. Pas un phénomène de la nature égaré! Ni une malformation magique! Il n'était pas un spécimen qu'on pouvait étudier, même pour ce qu'il était! Il était Harry. Et plus que jamais, après avoir vu retomber sur ses épaules le poids du monde sorcier entier, suite au décès de Dumbledore, il avait eu peur, il a décider de fuir. Ainsi plus jamais on ne le prendrait pour ce qu'il était, ou pas.

Malgré toute les bonnes intentions d'aider, malgré qu'il voulait tout donner pour les autres, à ce moment là, en réalisant toute ses peurs, en s'apercevant qu'il avait détruit la plus grande peur du monde sorcier, il ne pouvait plus rester. Il devait partir, il avait sentit ce besoin impérieux de tout quitter, tout oublier. Ne jamais revenir.

Il ne pouvait pas aider lorsqu'il n'en avait plus l'énergie. Quand l'on a que l'énergie du désespoir, on ne veut plus se battre, tout ce que l'on veut c'est mourir. Mais l'énergie du désespoir est telle qu'on a même plus le goût de mourir en s'y forçant. On veut juste se laisser aller, ne plus rien faire, attendre patiemment la mort. Car au nombre de fois qu'il avait échapper à la grande faucheuse, il ne pouvait se résigner à aller la chercher. Non, il s'était promis de ne pas lâcher, mais lâcher tout ce qui lui causait malheur depuis tout ce temps.

Avec tout cela, il s'était demander s'il n'existait pas un monde parallèle à celui des sorcier et des moldus. S'il avait découvert celui des sorciers, alors qu'il ne croyait pas nécessairement en la magie, pourquoi n'en existerait-il pas un qu'on ignore? Il y avait les non-prouvés reconnus autant chez les sorciers que les moldus bien sur, mais n'avait-il pas droit de se retrouver dans un de ceux-là soupçonnés? N'aurait-il pu être seulement esprit? Un esprit vaguant sur un planète remplis d'esprit comme lui... Ou encore ce monde des morts, était-ce cela le monde des esprits? Et l'avant? C'est où? Il y avait la mort qu'on appelle l'après, mais l'avant? Avant c'était où? Était-ce un esprit mort, décidant de reprendre vie? Si oui, il aurait bien voulu le faire. Il ne voulait plus vivre ici, il voulait partir, partir loin, quitter son corps, mais rester vivant. Ne plus être reconnu, ne plus dire quelque chose vaguement au yeux de quelqu'un. Disparaître, atterrir sur une autre planète. Être dans un univers parallèle, remonter le temps. Il ne voulait plus qu'on se rappelle de lui, il voulait qu'on l'oubli à jamais. Même s'il aurait effacer la mémoire de chaque sorcier, il y aurait toujours eu quelqu'un pour le reconnaître, on ne peut effacer les sentiments, tout le monde aurait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange en sa présence, il en était convaincu. Et puis effacer la mémoire de chaque sorcier, retrouver chacun, n'en oublier aucun, aurait pris une éternité! Il n'aurait jamais assez eu d'une vie, sans compter tout les documents et livres parlant de lui qu'il fallait faire disparaître! C'était comme décider d'étudier tout ce qui existait comme études sur terre, il n'aurait jamais assez d'une vie, ni de deux, ni de trois... C'était gigantesque, et ce qui était d'autant gigantesque était lui-même! Terrifiant.

De se savoir si important le terrifiait. Que faisait-il dans ce monde pour mériter autant d'attention? Oui, il avait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, pis après? Revenez-en! Ils auraient tous fait comme lui normalement, si chacun aurait eu sa vie, si chacun se serait appeler Harry Potter, fils de Lily Evans et James Potter, ayant survécu au pire des sortilèges impardonnables, ils auraient agis pareil. À bien y penser, il aurait bien aimer voir toutes ces personnes en lui, ressentir tout le monde entier se tourner vers eux. Ils auraient tout autant été terrifiés. Partir était une bonne idée après tout, ils devront se fier sur eux-mêmes. Quoiqu'il advienne, pansez vos blessures vous-mêmes!

A b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z

Harry atterrit dans le cimetière où était enterrés ses parents. Ignorant qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de là, une communauté de sorciers fêtait la défaite de Voldemort, et recherchait le supposé Survivant. Ignorant que Dumbledore du haut de son portrait maintenant, donnait quelques idées à ses successeurs, et révélerait l'endroit auquel il s'était réfugié. Ignorant qu'on pleurait les morts, qu'on aidait les blessés à se relever, qu'on chambardait tout un monde.

Harry s'agenouilla aux pieds de la tombe de ses parents. Quelques larmes glissaient sur ses joues, et se mêlaient à son sourire tranquille. Il avait réussi; il espérait secrètement que ceux enterrés sous ses genoux, refassent surface. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Ils ne reviendraient pas, ils ne l'aiderait pas sur terre, ils ne ferait que le protéger de là-haut ou peu importe où se trouvait les gens morts. Dumbledore y serait aussi, ainsi que Sirius, et tout ceux étant décédés au cours des dernières années, comme ceux avant la mort de ses parents. Ils étaient tous là soit à le supporter, soit à supporter les autres, les autres desquels il s'était éloigné. Il le sentait, plus que jamais ce soir-là les morts revivaient. Ils les savaient non loin et partout.

Murmurant, le regard fixe sur les noms inscrits sur la pierre tombale, il s'adressa à ses parents :

-Je l'ai fait pour vous. Maman, papa, je l'ai fait pour vous. Il n'est plus. Vous pouvez reposer en paix, les autres aussi peuvent reposer en paix. Et dorénavant je pourrai reposer en paix à mon tour... Je veux vous rejoindre... mais pour vous je reste... je reste... mais loin... loin... loin de tout le monde... Je ne veux plus affronter la vie qui comprend les autres. Vous comprenez?... Oui évidemment vous comprenez. Merci d'avoir été là ce soir, merci d'avoir toujours été là. Merci pour ce que vous avez faits pour moi. Sans vous je ne serais rien, et la terreur continuerais de régner... Sans vous... je ne serais pas ici ce soir... Mais s'il-vous-plaît, venez me chercher... je n'en peux plus... Si vous ne venez pas j'en comprendrai qu'il faut que je reste... probablement que quelque chose d'autre surviendra... mais je vous en supplie faites que cet autre chose soit meilleur que ce que je viens de vivre ces dernières années... Je vous en conjure épargnez-moi pour une fois... je sais bien que je ne pourrai plus jamais vivre normalement... c'est mon lot quotidien et ça l'est plus que jamais dès maintenant... mais je veux un peu de repos... comprenez...

Il n'avait pas la force d'être enrager, il se laissait juste aller. Le vent lui caressait la joue, l'air sentait bon le pin et le réconfortait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser les larmes couler. Il s'étendit de tout son long au sol, la tête sur ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Tout son corps semblait se vider là. Comme si ses larmes pouvaient faire revivre les morts. Peu importe le pouvoir ou la puissance, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur certaines choses, ni sur lui-même, alors à quoi servait-il de vivre pour les autres? Il le ferait donc pour les morts. C'était envers eux qu'il avait une dette énorme, il leur en était reconnaissant éternellement, mais jamais il ne pourrait rembourser sa dette, pas même sa mort à lui, il l'avait compris, car s'ils étaient morts, c'était pour qu'il vive. Il ne pouvait leur faire cet affront, il ne pouvait les rejoindre, même s'ils comprendraient.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pleura ce soir-là. Mais lorsque les premières lueurs du jour se montrèrent, il se releva lentement. Il murmura un dernier « Merci... », puis sortit du cimetière pour arriver dans la rue. Là, regardant de chaque côté il s'aperçut que pour la première fois de sa vie il n'aurait d'endroit où aller, pour la première fois il était inconnu, il allait vers l'inconnu. Il pensa se rendre au Square Grimmauld, mais en y songeant, il retrouverait tout ceux qu'il connaissait, ce ne serait plus fuir le monde sorcier!

Regardant des deux côtés de la rue, il vit que la place était très tranquille, une voiture passait de temps à autre. En face se trouvait la prestigieuse université moldue d'Oxford (NDA : J'ignore s'il y a un cimetière face à Oxford, mais bon, j'imagine Londres, c'est tout! Alors veuillez m'excuser pour les erreurs, je ne suis jamais aller à Londres, bien que je rêve d'y aller un de ces jours (comme plusieurs pays de ce monde que j'aimerais visiter quoi!!!).) c'était énorme comme complexe universitaire, et il songea que peut-être il pourrait se cacher dans un des petits bois entourant l'université en attendant de décider vers où il irait. Étrangement ce jour-là la peur de l'inconnu ne le prenait pas trop, à vrai dire il n'avait pas peur de se perdre, puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Se perdre parmi la foule, parmi les gens.

Il passa la journée à réfléchir, autant aux derniers événements, qu'au fait de comment il allait bien survivre. Heureusement que le bois était tranquille et n'était déranger que par quelques petits animaux, car la présence d'être humain l'aurait gêné. En effet, il avait comme vêtement sa robe de sorcier du collège Poudlard, et comme seul objet, une baguette magique. Un moldu aurait été intrigué de son accoutrement et se serait mis à spéculer un panoplie de raisons sur son habillement et son allure. Un sorcier, s'il ne se serait pas jeter à lui, aurait tout fait pour noter l'endroit où il se trouvait et serait aller alerter tout la communauté sorcière. Pas de doute le fait qu'il était porté disparu inquiéterait plus que ses amis, la communauté entière voudrait des explications, et là il serait pris au piège, ne pouvant plus reculer. À moins que ces gens finiraient par comprendre qu'il a besoin de recul, qu'il a besoin d'être seul quelques temps, si ce n'est pour toujours afin de faire le ménage dans sa vie.

Cette journée-là s'était donc passé dans des pensées furieuses et déboulantes, les unes après les autres lui passaient par la tête. Lorsqu'il prit une décision, il ne savait plus où il en était exactement, mais il avait décider, c'était tout. Les raisons qui l'avait pousser à choisir cette vie, s'étaient dictés d'elles-même. D'abord, il ne pouvait rester en Angleterre, le risque qu'on le retrouve était trop facile, avec autant de gens peuplant cet endroit, il ne pourrait passer inaperçu bien longtemps. Bien sûr se fondre dans la masse était pas bête en soi, mais dans la masse il y avait toujours des exceptions pouvant le reconnaître. Donc il devait quitter le pays. En songeant au reste de l'Europe il s'était dit qu'encore là, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour le reconnaître vu qu'il était connu mondialement, au même titre que Voldemort! Mais en y pensant profondément, il n'y avait pas un pays sur terre qui pourrait l'accueillir sans qu'il ne soit reconnu par des gens d'une communauté magique. Il fallait donc trouver une île déserte, ou quelque chose du genre.

Un île déserte? Où ça? Il en connaissait beaucoup lui? Non. Aucune. Il lui avait fallu trouver autre chose. Un pays pas très peuplé alors. Les pôles. Mauvaise idée. Que ce soit au pôle nord ou au pôle sud, il ferait très froid à longueur d'année! Et puis comment pourrait-il survivre dans un froid pareil? Bien beau le poisson, mais il n'avait pas le goût d'avoir une vie de reclus devant survivre à chaque jour... ce n'était pas une vie. Un endroit où il y aurait moins de gens alors? Peut-être dans les déserts, mais... encore là ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle, quel manière de survie? Chercher un oasis, vivre auprès d'une petite famille ou communauté égarée, non ce n'était pas un bon choix. Ou plus de gens, qui ne le connaisse pas. Les États-Unis, ces gens passaient si vite, ne s'arrêtant jamais pour remarquer quoique ce soit, on ne le verrait jamais passer, surtout à New-York. Mais, suffirait d'un touriste sorcier que s'en serait fini pour lui. Et puis cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas, tellement d'histoire d'horreur courraient chaque jour à propos de ce pays qui fonctionnait comme dans un western. En plus, si on le reconnaissait là-bas, il n'y aurait plus moyen de passer inaperçu, ces gens dès qu'ils voyaient quelqu'un ou quelque chose de célèbre, en faisait un cas pendant des semaines.

Il pourrait se fondre dans une ville aussi populeuse que Tokyo, mais il n'avait pas de yeux bridés, ni l'allure d'un asiatique. On le reconnaîtrait trop facilement, peut-être passerait-il quelques temps inaperçu comme il pourrait le faire à New-York, mais si un jour... eh bien, il était cuit! Et puis un étranger dans Tokyo ne passait pas inaperçu, trop de différences. Où pourrait-il se réfugier? La tâche devenait de plus en plus ardue. Il fallait que la communauté ne soit pas sorcière, mais à sa connaissance, il n'y avait pas grand endroit qui ne comptait pas au moins un sorcier. Il fallait qu'il y ait peu de gens, il fallait que ce soit éloigné et même un peu hors d'accès. Pas grands endroits dans ce monde correspondaient à cette description. L'Afrique? Non, pauvres, il ne voulait pas se retrouver comme pauvre mendiant incapable de revenir, faute de moyens s'il décidait de revenir, et encore là, il n'était pas noir, il ne passerait pas inaperçu... on croirait qu'il était plutôt une personne apportant de l'aide internationale, une sorte de médecin sans frontière. Et puis tous ces types de pays au climat politique incertain, était terrible. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau dans des guerres interminables et remplies d'horreurs. De plus, il se retrouverait sans pouvoir, il ne pourrait plus agir à sa guise. Il ne pourrait aider comme il le voudrait.

Non, il lui fallait un endroit tranquille, calme. Du repos était ce qu'il avait le plus de besoin. Il lui fallait trouver un endroit confortable à vivre, inconnu, et inconnu des gens. Il fallait que ce soit peu populeux, mais assez pour y survivre assez bien sans avoir besoin de lutter chaque jour pour vivre. Soudain, une pensée lui passa par la tête dans un éclair de génie. Hermionne n'avait pas parler des communautés amérindiennes du nord? Ces autochtones, inconnus pour la plupart du monde? Ces gens qu'on disait silencieux, peu bavard et peu curieux? Ces gens observateurs et philosophes? Ces sorciers différents des autres?Mais oui, c'était l'endroit! Quoi de mieux que de se retrouver au travers d'une communauté qui l'accueillerait probablement assez facilement vu qu'il était reconnu, mais qui ne glisserait mot au gouvernement de son endroit de fuite? Ces gens vivaient reclus pour la plupart du reste du monde, et ils tenaient à leurs habitudes.

C'est ainsi que ce jour-là il avait décider de transplaner, peu importe s'il ignorait exactement où il atterrirait, peu importe s'il ratait son transplanage, il essaierait d'aller là. C'est ainsi qu'il se concentra à atterrir dans le petit village de Quaqtaq, un village qu'il avait vu par hasard une fois sur une carte d'Hermionne. (NDA : Bon, notez que chaque village que j'ai vu sur la carte du Québec, pouvant se trouver au nord avait des noms assez spéciaux, j'ai pris un nom qu'il est possible de dire assez facilement, mais j'avoue avoir été tenté de prendre 'Kangiqsujuaq' mais vous en conviendrez avec moi qu'il serait difficile et achalant de lire ce nom chaque fois! Et puis je voulais un point stratégique, permettant à mon imagination d'avoir terre et mer non loin. Pour les décors du nord, je vais décrire un peu de ce que j'ai vu lors d'un séjour à La Grande rivière (oui ces complexes hydroélectriques énormes!), j'y mettrai simplement pas d'arbre sauf quelques rabougris... Si vous voulez voir la carte sur laquelle je me suis fier allez à cette adresse : http:images.google.ca/imgres?imgurlhttp:www.btaq.ca/pr/carteQ2.jpg&imgrefurlhttp:www.btaq.ca/pr/carteQ.html&h1317&w1189&sz225&tbnidMlPgj6a8KSoJ:&tbnh149&tbnw135&start2&prev/images3Fq3DCarte2Bdu2BQu25C325A9bec26hl3Dfr26lr3D26sa3DG ) Ce jour-là il décida donc d'atterrir à Quaqtaq, un petit village perdu du nord du Québec. Heureusement pour lui, la plupart des amérindiens savaient parler anglais, autant que français et leur langue autochtone d'origine.

Ainsi, il quitta l'Angleterre et atterrit à l'inconnu. Quittant le monde qui l'avait vu grandir. Quittant tout ce qui l'avait fait souffrir. Arrivé comme par magie, enfin, par magie, les gens de l'endroit le dévisagèrent un peu curieusement. Il avait réussi à transplaner, malgré la fatigue de la nuit blanche, et touts les derniers événements. Il se savait maintenant dans son nouveau chez lui pour longtemps, si ce n'est pour toujours. Il ignorait si c'était un peu la chance qui l'avait porter jusque là, mais il était reconnaissant d'avoir réussi à atteindre son objectif. Épuisé il avait murmuré « merci » à l'intention de ses parents, Sirius et Dumbledore, puis s'était effondré au sol, inconscient.

Il se savait entre bonnes mains, il savait que ces gens étaient tous sorciers, c'était indiqué dans cette carte des communautés uniquement sorcières du monde. Il savait qu'on ne l'embêterait pas pour une fois, on le laisserait tranquille avec ce qu'il était ou pas. On comprendrait uniquement ce qu'il était, on le laisserait se reposer et avoir un peu de paix. Et tout cela, pour une fois fut vrai, parmi tout ce qu'il avait déjà espérer au cours de sa vie, c'était la première fois que tout était comme il l'avait prévu.

En tombant, un vieux sorcier s'approcha de lui, le retourna doucement sur le dos, n'eut point de réaction surprise en voyant de qui il s'agissait, si ce n'était un léger sourcillement. Il demanda à quelques hommes du village de le prendre et l'amener à l'infirmerie. Ceux-ci obéirent, le transportant à l'endroit mentionné, Harry inconscient ne vit point qu'on prit soin de lui. Le vieux sorcier, sorte de shaman, fit plusieurs incantations et sortilèges à l'aide d'objet et de concentration. Puis une semaine plus tard, il s'éveilla, un peu perdu d'abord, et enfin réalisa véritablement qu'il avait réussi. Le vieux shaman s'était approché de lui avec une potion et lui avait fait boire, aussitôt il se sentit mieux et récupéra rapidement. Ainsi avait commencer ses années d'exils, aux soins de sorciers fonctionnant d'une magie différente.

On l'avait accepter comme il était, comme il était venu en fait. Ces amérindiens vivaient d'une manière particulière et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Chacun s'occupait de ses petites choses et s'entraidait tout à la fois. C'était étrange et paradoxal comme comportement. Il avait fait la connaissance de plusieurs familles du village et il put s'installer chez le vieux shaman nommé Pipmuacan Takwa (Nda : En cherchant dans Google sous le nom de 'Noms amérindiens' je suis tombée sur l'origine des noms de lacs et rivières du Saguenay Lac St-Jean, puis j'ai pris deux noms que j'ai trouver là qui me semblait pas mal...). Takwa d'une certaine manière faisait penser à Dumbledore, il était rempli de tant de sagesse qu'on la sentait, suffisait de fermer les yeux qu'on pouvait sentir comme une onde calme nous traverser. Et puis cet homme ne semblait jamais surpris, il avait un calme déconcertant, jamais il ne semblait montrer de sentiments extrêmes, il se tenait toujours au milieu, sa colère était tranquille, mais ô combien terrifiante, elle semblait gronder, son expression changeait alors en visage crispé et dur, et son rire était si soudain et inattendu qu'il déconcertait toujours, tout son visage se décontractait tandis qu'il riait franchement. Pipmuacan Takwa était donc un homme surprenant. Mais Harry semblait être le seul à être surpris de l'attitude du vieil homme, les villageois, eux, n'étaient pas surpris et comme un baromètre ils obéissaient au tempérament du vieux shaman, toujours en accord avec celui-ci. Le respect qui s'en dégageait était incroyable.

Harry se fit donc un grand ami en Pipmuacan. Leur conversation passionnés, mais calmes dans le cas de l'homme, pouvaient durer des heures. Il découvrit vite que les amérindiens avaient une grande curiosité, seulement cette curiosité se trouvait amoindrie par le fait qu'ils étaient discrets dans leurs questions détournées. À vrai dire ils ne posaient presque jamais de questions, mais dans leur manière de parler, ils en arrivaient toujours à faire dire quelque chose de plus à l'autre. De cette manière Harry finit un jour par raconter toute son histoire, il avait pris plusieurs jours à raconter celle-ci, et au bout d'un an, toute la petit communauté sut d'où exactement il venait, et pourquoi il était arrivé dans leur communauté. Lorsqu'il s'était éveillé on lui avait demander des explications, mais sans plus, juste le nécessaire qu'il voulait raconter, car tous savaient, ou presque, qui il était, à la différence qu'on le croyait légende lointaine et perdue parfois. On en avait entendu parler, on savait qui il était, et puis on l'avait laisser tranquille se doutant que c'était ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde être tranquille. De toute manière, si lui les laissaient tranquilles, eux feraient de même et se tairaient. C'était réconfortant de se savoir parmi des gens qui ne l'empresserait pas de tout raconter, de se retrouver au milieu de gens pas le moindrement avares d'informations et de réponses aux questions, de gens qui n'alerteraient pas les autorités pour assurer qu'une personne très recherchée était toujours vivante et sauve. Il leur en était très reconnaissant de leur silence, et il en comprit qu'ils étaient autant reconnaissant envers lui de garder le silence.

Parmi les conversation entre Harry et Pipmuacan, il s'étonna que le vieux sage ait rencontrer un jour Dumbledore. Il apprit donc que Dumbledore avait un jour fait un voyage à travers la plupart des communautés amérindiennes du nord. De là probablement qu'il avait appris à avoir un air impassible et calme malgré toute circonstance. Bien sûr son ancien directeur savait réagir et être surprenant, agir très fortement dans certaines situations, mais il savait faire preuve de calme aussi, il était un peu de tout dans le fond. Tandis que Takwa, lui était aux extrémités, surprenant et calme uniquement. Rien d'autre.

Un jour Takwa l'entretint de venir transmettre son savoir différent aux élèves de la communauté, qu'il serait bien s'il pouvait ou voulait enseigner de sa magie si différente. Il accepta en échange qu'on lui apprenne la leur, ce à quoi Takwa répondit qu'il la connaissait déjà. Takwa lui enseigna donc comment la retrouver et lui prouva que c'était grâce à cette magie qu'il était arriver sans problème ici dans leur village. Le seul problème que cela avait causé était qu'il avait tant dégager d'énergies qu'il s'était affaibli et était donc tombé inconscient. Il ne savait pas alors la maîtriser totalement encore. Cette magie était axé sur les sentiments et la force intérieure, combinée à la force de l'esprit. Tout cela créait un équilibre qui lui permettait d'agir sur certaines choses sans sa baguette magique. Évidemment cette magie ne servait pour lui qu'à accomplir de grandes choses, des choses plus difficiles que d'autres. Il ne pourrait jamais pratiquer de simple sort comme approcher un objet, sans baguette magique, parce qu'il avait déjà appris l'autre méthode et qu'il était trop difficile de tout ré-apprendre, au risque d'oublier l'autre magie. C'était donc une magie complémentaire à celle qu'il avait appris. Par contre il pouvait enseigner la sienne aux jeunes élèves qui pourrait combiner les deux ensembles. À la différence que ceux-ci n'avaient pas de baguettes magiques et devaient pratiquer les sorts en les visualisant dans leur tête puis en se concentrant fortement dessus et en pointant du doigt ou de la main pour faire le mouvement avec la bonne formule. Harry trouva intéressant de voir de quelles manières il était possible d'utiliser la magie et de si différentes manières. Bien sûr il appris et enseigna cette méthode à l'aide de Takwa qui avait émis le concept et avait été le premier à le mettre en pratique.

Fort enthousiaste de cette découverte, Harry en vint de temps en temps à repenser aux sorciers qu'il avait abandonner et ses amis. Il se demandait si dorénavant l'on pourrait enseigner cette nouvelle méthode à Poudlard, cela révolutionnerait évidemment toute la magie. Une révolution en magie? Pourquoi pas? Takwa qui était dans le village le seul enseignant jusque là, était secondé auparavant par quelques parents et grands-parents qui enseignaient à la maison pour faire pratiquer les enfants. Mais maintenant aider d'Harry, ils réussissaient à avoir contrôle sur la classe d'une quarantaine d'élèves (seule et unique classe), et les faisaient pratiquer divers type de magie. Évidemment chaque enfant était à un niveau différent, et cela faisait en sorte que les classe étaient donc plus longues. De toute manière, ils avaient amplement le temps, la vie s'écoulait lentement là-bas. Entre les loisirs et la chasse et la pêche pour la survie, la récolte de petites plantes permettant de faire quelques potions ou assaisonner certains mets, beaucoup de temps libre restait. C'est pour cette raison que les jeunes restaient longtemps à l'école et apprenaient beaucoup. L'hiver les jours étaient si courts qu'il avaient droit à 3 heures de soleil maximum, le reste du temps était une nuit éternelle. Cette nuit éternelle était magnifique, mais parfois déprimante. Puis l'été le soleil ne se couchait pratiquement pas, on avait droit à ce qu'on appelait un 'soleil de minuit', en effet le soleil continuait parfois de briller jusqu'à minuit, il disparaissait alors pour quelques rares heures seulement. C'était peut-être impressionnant tout cela, mais ennuyant à la longue car les passes-temps manquaient. Pour cette raison les heures de cours s'allongeaient.

Takwa et Harry, de connivence avec les parents décidèrent donc d'ajouter un cours différent à ceux déjà existant. Ils l'avaient nommer temporairement 'la nouvelle magie'. Ceux déjà existants ressemblaient un peu à ceux de Poudlard et d'autres étaient différents. Il y avait entre autre 'légendes amérindiennes, mythes et réalités', 'la magie intérieure', 'transformations' (au lieu de métamorphose), 'potions', 'études des non-magiciens' (études des moldus), 'histoire de la magie autochtone', 'langues autochtones' et 'formules autochtones et internationales' (le 'internationales' avait été ajouté depuis qu'Harry avait apporté de ses connaissance et ses formules magiques apprises à Poudlard comme dans toute école de magie du monde).

Avec tous ces cours, il restait quelques heures pour leur sport magique qui était différent du Quidditch, vu la l'inexistence des arbres (il n'y a que des arbustes et de la végétation au sol) il était impossible d'avoir un balais. C'était une sorte de hockey, les amérindiens normaux y jouaient, à la manière du hockey, et les colonisateurs s'en étaient inspirés et l'avait fait sport national moldu. En fait c'était un jeu magique auquel chaque personne devait se passer une branche magique par leur force intérieure. Ils se la lançaient sans bouger le bras, faisaient des sauts énormes, comme s'ils volaient, sans même fléchir les genoux, et devaient compter le plus de points dans le but adverse qui était un anneau beaucoup moins haut et moins gros que ceux du Quidditch. Et puis il ne comptait qu'un anneau à chaque bout de terrain au lieux de trois. On comptait un gardien pour chaque équipe, composé de cinq joueurs. À la manière du hockey il y avait deux défenseur et deux attaquants. Mais les places pouvaient être inter changées en cours de partie mélangeant l'équipe adverse ne sachant plus qui est attaquant et qui est défenseur, cela les obligeaient à toujours garder un œil sur les nouvelles positions et les déconcentraient à attraper la perche. Les parties duraient toujours 1h30 juste, et il pouvait arriver que les deux équipes gagnent et doivent se ré-affronter pour déterminer qui sera la véritable équipe vainqueur. Ce sport se nommait le 'Mistouc' (NDA : Encore une fois j'ai pris ça dans les noms amérindiens, ça sonnait bien et en plus le nom fait référence à un morceau de bois selon la signification, comme l'objet avec lequel ils comptent des buts, quoi de mieux non?) et Harry fut vite entraîner à ce jeux. Il préféra de loin le Quidditch, car il ne pouvait se prétendre exceller au Mistouc, bien qu'il se débrouillait pas si mal. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce genre de sport était si exigeant, de se concentrer à chaque bon demandait beaucoup d'attention constante et d'efforts, tout comme se lancer le bâton qui se nommait mistouc comme le jeux. Mais en apprenant ce jeux il se promit de l'apprendre à ses amis si un jour il revenait, tout comme il se promettait de leur apprendre le Quidditch s'il revenait et finissait par les visiter.

Le temps passait agréablement tout de même. Pipmuacan Takwa réussissait à lui transmettre de grande chose et l'aidait grandement à passer à travers ses épreuves. Takwa savait que pour qu'Harry guérisse complètement il lui faudrait retourner d'où il vient, mais il savait aussi que le jeune sorcier ne retournerait peut-être jamais. Il se doutait que quelque chose lui était caché et que c'était probablement ce quelque chose qui empêchait Harry de retourner. Car Harry était tellement secret qu'il avait bien dit ce qui lui tentait de dire et raconter. Certaines choses lui avaient été confiées plus dans le secret, d'autres ouvertement. Mais certaines restaient secrètes totalement et quatre ans après l'arrivée du jeune sorcier prodige, Takwa se força à lui parler et lui poser des questions indiscrètes, se servant de ce qu'il était capable de lire chez son compagnon. Takwa n'avait pas préciser pouvoir lire les âmes, et ainsi un soir il le fit contre le gré d'Harry qui ne se doutait pas que le sage était entrain de lire ce qu'il était. C'est au bout d'une demie-heure de sorte de transe qu'Harry remarqua l'air légèrement différent de Pipmuacan et que le shaman ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Faisant le saut, Harry se recula promptement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le shaman ouvre subitement les yeux et l'observe, lui qui le dévisageait de temps à autre en levant les yeux de son livre.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda-t-il.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question jeune Harry... répondit l'homme dans sa voix douce mais ferme dans le moment. Harry savait que lorsqu'il utilisait ce ton c'est qu'il aurait des choses à dire, que cela lui plaise ou non, et étrangement ce soir-là il avait un ton encore plus grave qu'à la normale.

-Non... bafouilla-t-il, tout va bien... enfin je crois... vous pourriez être plus précis?

-Évidemment, il faudrait que je m'habitue à parler plus précisément avec toi, c'est évident que tu n'as pas appris à lire.

-PARDON?! s'exclama-t-il en entendant qu'il ne savait pas lire.

-Tu m'as mal compris... Je veux dire que tu ne sais pas lire les âmes à ma manière. Arrête-toi un peu et tu pourras... d'ailleurs je sais que tu l'as déjà fait et de toute façon tout le monde l'a déjà fait quelques fois dans sa vie, autant moldus que sorciers. Par contre dans mon cas je peux aller plus loin encore, et lire ce que tu ne doute pas.

Se sentant mal-à-l'aise, Harry le dévisagea avec appréhension.

-C'est une sorte d'Occlumencie? Tenta-t-il.

-Si on veut. Seulement je n'ai pas besoin de te regarder dans les yeux, et tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir l'impression de perdre le contrôle de ton âme et ton esprit. Je n'ai qu'à me concentrer et être seul avec la personne que je veux lire, le moment doit être calme aussi. J'avais l'air de philosopher comme à mon habitude, mais remarque que j'étais encore plus concentrer qu'à l'habitude. Normalement je ne le fais pas sans l'accord de la personne, mais comme après toutes ces années tu ne m'as pas encore dit ce qui t'embêtait le plus, je n'ai pas eu le choix de te lire contre ton gré peut-être. J'espère que tu me le pardonneras.

-Oui... euh... oui. Vous pouvez lire ce que je pense?

-Et ce que tu ressens, ce que tu enterre, ce qui subsiste dans ton inconscient aussi. Allez, pose-la ta question qui t'agace depuis que tu est arrivé ici.

-Quelle question? Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

-Celle qui concerne tes pouvoirs. Ou plutôt ton pouvoir.

-Oh! Euh... eh bien je crois avoir trouver la réponse mais je n'en suis pas certain, c'est tout.

-Je suis là pour te confirmer ta réponse ou pour la réfuter. Allez dit-la, car tu ne sais pas plus exactement ce que c'est.

-D'accord... Le seul pouvoir que j'ai en grande quantité ou que j'ai déjà eu, quel est-il?

-Tu l'as toujours je peux te l'assurer. Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'est?

-Je sais que c'est idiot, pourquoi moi hein? En tout cas... je crois... ou plutôt j'ai déjà cru que c'était l'amour.

-Et tu y crois toujours?

-Je ne sais pas. Comment savoir?

-Comment? L'espoir jeune homme. L'espoir dérive de l'amour. Tu ne savais donc pas? C'est l'espoir qui t'a fait toujours croire cela.

-Peut-être.

-Comment peut-être?! Allez donc! Crois-moi, crois-moi pas, mais tu avais raison et tu as toujours raison. C'est ce qui t'a permis de vaincre Voldemort. Et tu as toujours ce pouvoir en toi, il te fait encore souffrir d'ailleurs. Tu sais pourquoi?

-Non.

-Oui.

-Mais non puisque je ne sais pas, le shaman le frustrait parfois avec toutes ces énigmes auxquelles il connaissait déjà les réponses.

-Oui tu sais, tu devras me l'avouer, car sinon crois-moi cette fois je ne t'aiderai pas et je te laisserai dans ta souffrance. Tu sais je sais ce que c'est, j'ai vécu cela une fois, à vrai dire je le vis encore, mais peu de gens ici savent cela, ils croient tous que c'est un vieille légende d'autrefois. Mais contrairement à toi, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais accepter le destin qui avait frapper et vivre avec.

-Vous avez quoi? s'étrangla-t-il, commencent à douter de où voulait en venir le vieil homme.

Le shaman rit doucement de l'effet qu'il avait produit, puis il se tut en reprenant son air sérieux aussi immédiatement qu'il s'était mis à rire.

-Je parle de l'amour, le seul amour, l'amour unique. Tu t'en est rendu compte trop tard n'est-ce pas?

-Oh, rougit-il, oui.

-Si je te dis que moi aussi je m'en suis rendu compte au dernier moment, mais qu'elle est morte dans mes bras sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, ça peut t'aider à comprendre?

-Oui, je suis désolé.

-Arrête, c'est de l'histoire ancienne ça.

-Mais vous aviez dit que vous y pensiez de temps en temps.

-Oui, mais il faut continuer à vivre non? Et c'est ce que tu as fait toi-même n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, pour les mêmes raisons je présume.

-Non.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Je veux dire que tu ne l'as pas fait pour les mêmes raisons. Tu l'as fait pour les morts, moi je l'ai fait pour les vivants. Je suis devenu le héros après, toi tu l'étais avant. On m'a reconnu pour l'avant par après. Toi on te reconnaîtra pour le pendant lorsque tu retourneras.

Le discours que lui tenait le vieil homme lui embrumait le cerveau, mais il comprenait quand même l'essentiel de ce qu'il était entrain de lui dire.

-Mais il y a quelque chose dans quoi tu te trompes. C'est qu'elle n'est pas morte.

-Qui ça elle?

-La fille que tu aimes.

-Non, elle est morte, j'en suis certain. On l'a perdue le jour de la bataille, ou plutôt cette nuit-là devrais-je dire. Elle ne pourrait revenir.

-Qui t'a dit qu'elle était morte? Tu viens de le dire toi-même, elle est disparue cette nuit-là. C'est ta peur qui t'a fait fuir. Mais crois-moi ta peur s'en va tranquillement depuis quelques temps. Tu est presque guéri. Si je t'ai accepter ici c'est pour te laisser un trêve. Je savais tout ce que tu avais pu endurer, bien que j'ignorais ce en quoi il s'agissait vraiment, je savais que tu avais énormément souffert à cause de tout cet amour, pour tous ces gens, et maintenant en quittant ce monde, pour cette jeune femme. En quittant tu voulais tout oublier, seulement ce que tu ne savais pas, c'est que tu ne pourrais jamais oublier, tu pourrais panser tes blessures oui, mais il y en avait une plus profonde et plus terrible que toutes les autres qui ne pouvait être guérie ici. Ton inconscient ne peut prendre le dessus, c'est impossible, et tu ne peux l'oublier en l'effaçant de ton cœur. Elle y vit, et ne peut être remplacée, peut importe ce que tu essaie de te faire croire. Si un jour tu veux la retrouver, tu sais comment.

À ce moment-là, Harry se mit à pleurer doucement, essuyant chaque larmes lui coulant sur les joues. Il savait que Takwa avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas le dire tout haut, il ne voulait laisser personne dire ces mots terribles tout haut. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il s'était promis de tout oublier. Il croyait et espérait que tout guérirait, même cela, en venant ici et enterrant tout son passé. Au contraire il avait déterrer le passé, en avait fait le deuil, puis avait décider de revivre, mais quelque chose lui faisait toujours mal. Et il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, en ayant tout dit, il n'aurait pas le choix d'en venir à ça. Maintenant il espérait que de sortir cela ferait comme pour tout le reste, cela cicatriserait, un cicatrice valait mieux qu'un plaie ouverte non? Il était certain que ce n'était pas comme si par la suite la cicatrice disparaissait, mais c'était mieux que d'être à sang dans son âme.

-Crois-moi, il va falloir que tu retournes un jour. Peu importe si tu le veux ou non. Tu t'apercevras alors que c'est ce qui te fera le plus grand bien. Après être revenu, et avoir tout clarifié, ce qui prendra un certain temps, ne te fait pas d'illusions, tu pourras véritablement vivre en paix avec toi-même.

-Mais la paix c'est ici.

-Oh, non. Ce n'est pas ici, ici c'est un fausse paix, c'est un endroit rassurant, mais léthargique. Quand tu t'éveille tu ne peux tout oublier. Quelque chose au fond de toi te détruit à petit feu, cela te mine et il ne faut surtout pas que tu passes ta vie à te miner. Nous apprécions tous ton aide, c'est certain, mais ce que nous voulons plus que tout c'est que tu prennes soins de toi, que tu retrouves tout ton équilibre personnel. Cet équilibre tu le retrouveras chez toi. Car peu importe les progrès que tu as fait ici et ceux que tu pourrais faire, peu importe touts les échelons que tu as gravis ou gravira, il y a quelque chose que tu ne pourras gravir complètement, c'est ton équilibre. Si tu veux vraiment retrouver cet équilibre tu retourneras chez toi.

-Je n'ai pas le goût de retourner chez moi.

-Mais il le faudra, tu ne peux rester ici indéfiniment, te forçant à croire au bonheur. Ce bonheur est un peu faux, il est vrai et faux à la fois. Il te faut plus que cela. Ici tout le monde trouve un certain équilibre, et je suis là pour aider ceux dans le besoin qui recherche l'équilibre. Et puis tu ne pourras bientôt plus avancer dans cette magie, elle te sera interdite tant que tu n'auras pas tout accompli. Car tu n'as pas tout accompli, malgré tout les exploits que tu aie pu faire. Je sais bien que beaucoup de gens abandonnent ou auraient abandonner bien avant toi, mais il faut que tu continue, et cette fois pour ceux que tu aimes, pas seulement les morts, mais les vivants aussi.

-Peut-être. Vous viendrez avec moi?

-Bien sûr! Et puis, si un jour tu reviens, il sera possible d'avancer encore plus dans ta magie, tu pourras même l'enseigner aux autres, et je suis certain que si la personne aimée t'accompagne, elle apprendra aussi vite que toi... Enfin, on parle d'avenir, mais d'abord il te faut retourner et je t'accompagnerai évidemment. Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser passer à travers cela seul?

-Non, mais je ne partirai pas immédiatement. Je préfère attendre encore un peu.

-Plus tu attends, plus ce sera difficile. Je serai là avec toi, je t'accompagnerai, je te soutiendrai. Pour une fois tu pourras avoir une béquille, vieille j'en conviens, mais efficace.

Sur ce ils s'esclaffèrent et des conversations plus joyeuses avaient repris. On tombait toujours d'un extrême à l'autre en parlant avec Pipmuacan Takwa. Harry avait fini par dire tout ce qui lui pesait lourd, tout ce qu'il avait abandonner et que dans le fond il regrettait d'avoir laisser tomber. Il confessa même s'ennuyer de choses superficielles comme son balais, ce qui fit esclaffer de rire Takwa.

Quelques trois mois plus tard, Harry en compagnie de son nouveau mentor des 4 dernières années, transplana dans le même cimetière duquel il était parti. Cette fois par contre il n'était pas totalement dépourvu, il avait quelques maigres bagages provenant de là où il avait vécu ces dernières années, et de l'argent provenant de son enseignement. Takwa n'était pas non plus dépourvu financièrement, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se firent passer pour des moldus en cherchant un petit appartement à Londres. Takwa poussa Harry à se rechercher un petit emploi moldu dans le moment pour pouvoir survivre en attendant qu'il retourne à la communauté magique et ait accès à son compte de Gringotts. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'aller à Gringotts sans être reconnu. Ils vécurent tranquillement pendant quelques mois, et Harry prenait du mieux avec le temps, au grand plaisir du vieil homme. Enfin arriva un jour où Takwa lui dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui et quitta l'Angleterre pour retourner à Quaqtaq. C'était quatre mois après leur arrivée, et les adieux furent horribles. Harry d'une part savait qu'il perdait son nouveau mentor pour une période indéterminée, et puis qu'il aurait à affronter la communautés sorcière de son pays dorénavant. Car avec le départ de Pipmuacan, il ne pourrait plus jouir de la protection de Takwa qui avait opérer un sortilège d'incognus sur lui, ce sortilège le rendait invisible au yeux des sorciers de son monde et son pays, lorsqu'ils le voyait, ils y voyaient quelqu'un d'autre, comme un déguisement. Seule la voix restait, mais Harry savait qu'il ferait tout pour s'éloigner de gens qu'il pourrait éventuellement reconnaître. Takwa lui avait aussi dit que les gens qui avaient étés près de lui pourrait le sentir s'il arrivait face à eux. Mais en général tout se passa bien, il n'eut jamais à parler avec des sorciers, ni de ses connaissances, bien qu'il en vit parfois, il fit tout pour les éviter et se retrouver ailleurs. Ce sort par contre ne fonctionnait pas avec les gens qui ne le connaissait pas, mais cela ne changeait donc rien.

Takwa tant qu'à lui était attrister de devoir quitter Harry parce qu'il lui avait pratiquement tout appris de sa magie. Il était fier oui d'avoir aider ce jeune homme à devenir ce qu'il devait devenir, mais il avait quand même un peu de nostalgie en pensant que peut-être ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. Car Pipmuacan Takwa préférait ne jamais revenir, il croyait à la manière d'une superstition que s'il revenait rendre visite il pourrait faire du mal, ou ouvrir de vieilles plaies. Il préférait laisser son jeune protégé tout faire lui-même et le laisser décider s'ils devaient se revoir. Si leurs chemins devaient se croiser à nouveau, cela aurait lieu parce que ça devait avoir lieu, mais si rien ne se passait de nouveau, c'est qu'ils devaient s'oublier.

Résignés, ils se firent quelques derniers adieux rapides dans le cimetière. Puis Takwa disparut dans la soirée fraîche de cette fin septembre. Harry retourna à contre-cœur à la maison, sachant que bientôt il aurait à renouer avec son passé, expliquer son départ. Il se donnait d'abord quelques semaines et peut-être deux mois, mais après, il devait agir, car il serait de plus en plus difficile de se cacher avec les sorciers qui pourraient dorénavant le voir. Plusieurs croiraient seulement l'avoir vu ou plutôt halluciner, mais un jour lorsque plusieurs l'auraient entre-vue il ne pourrait plus se cacher.

Un mois passa environ. Le froid glacial d'Octobre se prit à la terre, et un soir il alla faire une visite au cimetière voir ses parents. Leur dire sa décision, et tout ce qu'il avait décider de faire dorénavant. Leur prouver qu'il n'avait pas abandonner la vie et que maintenant il était prêt à revivre. Ce soir-là, il vit la morte-vivante qu'il aimait, il fut intrigué et se demanda combien de choses il ignorait et combien de choses seraient difficiles à accepter avec son retour.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

Re-bonjour à tous!

Voilà, vous avez terminer de lire le chapitre 5! Fantastique! Maintenant vous êtes prêt à lire mes petites notes et informations sur les amérindiens. Quelques faits que je veux clarifier, question de connaissances personnelles si cela vous intéresse.

Oui, d'abord, il y a un soleil de minuit dans les régions nordiques, l'été le soleil se couche à peine (dans les régions encore plus nordiques, le soleil ne se couche jamais), et l'hiver il n'apparaît presque pas, ou pas du tout. Par contre pour le village de Quaqtaq j'ignore les heures d'ensoleillement ou sans soleil dépendant des saisons. J'ai estimer à peu près ce que ça pouvait être selon la hauteur et quelques souvenirs de mon voyage à la Baie-James (qui est plus bas que Quaqtaq) et surtout selon le moment ou le soleil disparaît l'été lorsque je vais à mon camp en haute-mauricie, les derniers rayons disparaissent toujours vers 22h- 22h15... Alors ça vous donne une idée?

Pour la végétation, je crois qu'en fait il n'y a pas de végétation à Quaqtaq, du pergélisol permanent, des hivers froids, mais je me suis permise de mettre quelques petits plants tout de même, car comment feraient-ils des potions? Peu importe, j'essaierai de vous décrire un peu mieux le paysage et ce qu'on peut retrouver d'extraordinaire et unique dans des endroits semblables dans un prochain chapitre (oui, oui, on retournera dans ce village!).

Pour Quaqtaq, j'ai fait une petite recherche sur ce village, j'y été surprise de la signification du mot par après, mais peu importe ça restera Quaqtaq! Quaqtaq veut dire : ver intestinal! Je riais tellement quand j'ai vu cela! Vous voulez en savoir plus? Veuillez visiter cette adresse : C'est à cette adresse que j'ai pris mon information. Très intéressant au fait. Ça vaut le détour!

Pour les amérindiens, je me suis basée sur ce que je savais déjà en partie, ils sont reconnus pour être sorciers, mais nous moldus, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, voyons bien que ce n'est que superstition. Par contre le shaman... euh j'ai pris ce mot commun et connu pour bien me faire comprendre. Mais il y a que les amérindiens, ou autochtones si vous préférez, sont reconnus pour leur recettes et potions miracles, tout comme leurs incantations... D'où croyez-vous que viennent les capteurs de rêves? Et les légendes? Et puis, j'ai pris comme cours légendes amérindiennes car je crois que c'est très approprié, beaucoup de légendes existent et sont très intéressantes! Dans un musé de Sept-îles dans la région de la Côte-Nord, je me rappelle avoir lu toutes les légendes amérindiennes une fois, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de n'en omettre aucunes!

Voilà, j'espère que mes informations vous auront été utiles, tant qu'à moi j'ai adorer m'ouvrir à cette culture pour ce chapitre. On les oublies un peu trop souvent à mon avis. Et je crois que c'est en partie du au fait qu'on les dédaignes, qu'on les accuses à tort et à travers trop rapidement et qu'en plus il y a certains faits qui nous font généraliser trop vite. Je sais qu'il y a plusieurs problèmes dans les communautés amérindiennes et que celles-ci ne sont pas nécessairement ouverte au reste du monde, mais si vous savez les respecter, il vous respecteront. Peut-être que la communauté que j'ai imaginer est très utopiste, mais ce n'était que pour le besoin de la fic...

Sur ce je vous laisse, et au prochain chapitre! (Au fait je ne corrigerai pas ce message de bas de page, alors veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire.)

Elmire


	6. Intermède

Allo à tous!

Me revoilà après cette longue absence, absence pendant laquelle j'ai posté un court one-shot sur Hermionne.

Ce chapitre était prêt depuis un certain temps, il me restait à le corriger depuis plus d'une semaine j'attendais pour le faire par manque de temps… et puis ce chapitre n'a pas pris la même direction que celui que je m'apprêtais à écrire… le véritable chapitre 6 allait trop vite dans l'histoire, si bien que la crédibilité aurait été sacrifié et vous auriez moins apprécier. Donc j'ai recommencer presque à neuf, ne gardant que le début tel quel (jusqu'au départ de Molly et Arthur Weasley). Le reste j'ai tout ré-écrit pratiquement. Et j'ai allonger!

Donc ce chapitre est peut-être pas très rapide, mais nécessaire pour vous mettre le contexte de certaines choses, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'événements importants, surtout des détails qui se devaient d'êtres ajoutés…

Place au chapitre six, suite aux réponses aux reviews! Merci de me reviewer de plus en plus et en plus grand nombre! C'est la première fois que je sens que ma fic est très appréciée en si peu de temps!

Réponses aux reviews :

**Lunenoire :** Merci du compliment! Et je suis contente de voir que mes remarques sur la géographie t'ont plue! J'ai cru que ce serait bon d'ajouter tout ça, le seul problème est que les adresses et choses du genre que j'avais mis comme références n'ont pas apparues la plupart du temps… grrr… Enfin, selon le thème tu pourras toujours faire une recherche dans google (recherche d'image pour les carte…). Si j'ai mis de la géo c'est que je crois que je suis un peu trop mordue aussi… (j'étudie en sciences humaines monde, donc histoire, géographie et politique!).

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Merci du compliment et merci de ta fidélité à venir lire mes chapitres chaque fois vieille branche! Je croyais pas que c'était si touchant et émouvant… tant mieux si ça l'était. S'il va revoir Pipmuacan Takwa? Ah… tu verras… on en entendra parler à nouveau c'est certain, dans ce chapitre-ci j'en fait mention notamment. Pour son nom, j'avoue que c'est assez bizarre, pourtant je suis allée chercher des mots amérindiens… je voulais avoir quelque chose d'assez réel, mais qui sonne bien tout à la fois à l'idée que l'on se fait du personnage. Et voici la suite!

**Saleens :** Rebonjour à toi aussi. Tant mieux si tu saisie maintenant mon style d'écriture, ainsi tu sauras plus où je désire t'amener en tant que lecteur comme touts les autres dans mon récit. La réaction de Ginny après qu'il ait raconter son histoire? Oooohhhh… j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas trop… disons qu'il n'y a rien d'hyper-extraordinaire, seulement le récit qui se continu de la manière que j'ai commencer au premier chapitre. Mais bon c'est ainsi que je vois les choses. Pour combien de jours ça me prend pour écrire un chapitre… eh bien ça dépend de plusieurs choses! D'abord il y a le facteur temps (que je suspendrais bien si je le pouvais ou si seulement je pouvais avoir un retourneur de temps!) où les deux dernières semaines j'ai été occupée par des devoirs, des travaux et diverses sorties ou commission en comptant tout les imprévus au travers! Puis il y a les idées qui ne cessent de me passer par la tête, comme ce one-shot que je viens de publier il y a une semaine, ou la nouvelle fic en chapitre qui m'es passé par la tête dont j'ai commencer le premier chapitre il y a un bout (j'en dis pas plus c'est une surprise! Disons que ce sera très différent à ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant.) Enfin il y a l'accès à l'ordi, l'envie d'écrire ou non, et la tournure que prend mon prochain chapitre. Comme déjà dit celui-ci j'ai dû y réfléchir plus profondément et lui donner une toute autre voie que l'originale que j'aimais pas parce qu'elle provenait de ce que mes sentiments dictait de donner aux personnages et non la tournure que la vie prend souvent et la rationalité. Voilà merci pour les compliments et j'espère avoir bien répondue à ta question! Bonne lecture!

**Ptronille :**Merci pour tous les coups de publicité pour ma fic! Oui en effet lors de la publication du premier chapitre je n'avais pas eu de review, et quand j'ai posté le deuxième je n'avais pas de review à répondre suite au premier… Merci de dire que ma fic est 'génialeuh'. En espérant avoir d'autres reviews de ta part si ça te plaît tant que ça cette fic… comme je n'en ai pas reçue d'autres sur cette fic je me demandais si ça te plaisait toujours autant. Et je te souhaite bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre que j'espère qui te plaira!

**Bartim :** Au cas où tu te demanderais à quoi sert l'alphabet (bien que je l'ai déjà mentionné), c'est pour faire des séparations dans mon texte vu que ne prend pas tous les symboles quand on poste la fic. Contente de voir que ça te passionne cette intrigue! Les surprises sont à venir dans les chapitre 7 et 8, désolé de te faire encore attendre le punch… ce chapitre 6 sera plus lent, que des détails… Les changements de comportements et émotions sont trop rapides? Ah, je n'avais pas remarquer… j'aurais aimer que tu m'en dises plus long pour que je puisse voir ce qui ne va pas. Merci de dire que ma réplique « Nous ne sommes pas en thérapie de groupe! » était superbe, j'avoue que je me suis bien amuser en écrivant les dialogues entre Voldemort et Harry (je voyais presque cela d'une manière cocasse, bien qu'en réalité je voulais faire ressentir un peu de stress, je n'ai pu m'empêcher que les choses tournent ainsi!). Contente de voir que tu trouves toujours excellente ma fic! En espérant que tu continueras à lire… et que le chapitre 5 avec sa longueur t'a pas découragé. Enfin voici le chapitre 6!

**Message à tous :** Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Ça fait chaud au cœur! Bien que ce soit long à répondre car j'en ai toujours long à dire, eh bien continuez quand même! J'vous adore! Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que d'avoir des review et pouvoir y répondre. Dernière remarque… il se peut que le prochain chapitre vienne dans le temps des fêtes, je serai plutôt occupée d'ici là, beaucoup de travaux pour l'école (dont la grosse analyse des résultats en IPMSH, yeurk!). Pour poster ceci je dois même un peu abuser de mon temps d'étude… Si je poste avant le congé des fêtes, ce sera probablement parce que pour m'évader l'esprit j'aurai écrit quelques bouts entre-temps.

Oh et le titre du chapitre n'était pas Intermède au début, c'était plutôt If you shout (Si tu cries). Mais comme tout cela a pris une autre direction, eh bien le titre n'avait plus tellement rapport et comme rien de bien extraordinaire s'y passe, eh bien Intermède est probablement le titre approprié.

Finalement, je me la ferme pour qu'enfin je change de cd… Shania Twain (que je suis sur le point de traité de Twitt si je ne cesse pas bientôt) commence à me taper sur les nerfs! Et je me la ferme pour vous laisser lire enfin!

Elmire Chaplan

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Intermède

-Oh Merlin, s'exclama Molly Weasley à la fin du récit et en allant serrer Harry dans ses bras, nous nous doutions tous des motifs pour lesquelles tu était parti, mais il est évident maintenant que nous ignorions les véritables raisons. Pauvre chou, cela fit sourire Harry en entendant le qualificatif que venait de lui donner Mrs.Weasley, si tu savais combien nous nous sommes inquiétés et que nous voulions t'aider à passer à travers ces épreuves. Mais on le ferra, comme si tout s'était passé hier.

-Non, rien ne s'est passé hier, je préfère tout dire et clore le sujet d'une manière heureuse. Si je suis ici c'est pour cela. Et puis je sais déjà que je vais ouvrir des plaie, mais ça ne pouvait plus attendre, c'est ce que Takwa m'a fait comprendre… attendre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

-Évidemment, intervint Arthur Weasley, allez Molly laisse-le tranquille tu l'étouffe.

-Oh Arthur ne soit pas ridicule!

-Mais si, n'est-ce pas Harry?

Le concerné n'osa répondre, il ne voulait pas offenser ni l'un ni l'autre. Il laissa faire Molly jusqu'à ce qu'elle le relâche.

-Alors, tu reviens donc et… tu est pour rester? demanda Ginny avec espoir.

-Oui, il se sentait fondre par l'attention qu'elle venait de lui porter, il aurait répondu la même chose si elle lui avait demander « Alors, tu veux qu'on se marie? » ou pire « Alors, on se jette en bas d'un pont? », pour elle il sentait que la réponse serait toujours oui dorénavant.

-Oh Harry, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas habiter au Terrier? Cela nous ferait énormément plaisir à moi et Arthur tu sais?

-Euh… merci, mais je ne compte pas laisser mon logement à Londres immédiatement.

-Ah d'accord, répondit plus froidement Molly à cette réponse, elle était déçue. Eh bien tu est et seras toujours le bienvenu tu sais.

-Oui je sais, merci quand même.

-Bon Molly, il serait temps d'y aller, il se fait tard pour les deux vieux que nous sommes devenus et demain nous gardons Aurélie, déclara Arthur dans un long bâillement.

-Aurélie? Interrogea Harry.

-Oui, la fille de Percy et Pénélope, nous l'avons en garde partagée avec les grands-parents Sinclair depuis le décès de notre fils et son épouse, expliqua Arthur d'une voie sombre et en remarquant le regard embruni de son épouse.

-Bon, on vous laisse, Ginny tu fais comme tu veux, mais raconte ce qui s'est passé un de ces jours, ou nous le ferons pour toi si tu le désires, dit Molly. Nom d'une baguette ensorcelée! S'exclama-t-elle. Il est déjà 1h du matin! Une chance pour toi que c'est la fin de semaine ma chérie. Je suis prête Arthur, ajouta-t-elle en donnant un bec sur la joue de sa fille puis en étreignant une dernière fois Harry.

-Bonne nuit, leur dit Harry, je rentre moi aussi.

-Bonne nuit Harry, dirent en même temps M. et Mrs. Weasley d'une même voie.

Sur ce ils disparurent. Harry s'apprêtait à faire pareil en sortant sa baguette magique quand Ginny l'arrêta.

-Harry! Attend…

-Quoi?

-Ce… c'était… c'était vrai… ce que tu as dit à propos de moi pendant ton récit? s'enquit-elle.

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle incertaine de savoir si elle voulait entendre ce qu'elle doutait.

-Je crois que tu le sais maintenant non?

-Oui… souffla-t-elle.

Un malaise évident s'était installer entre eux, Harry se demandait ce qui était approprié de faire. Finir de tout lui dire, écouter son histoire et puis partir? Ou ne rien dire et partir? Il ne savait pas. Ginny quant à elle attendait après lui, qu'il se décide à faire les premiers pas. Mais voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à en dire plus et qu'il n'en dirait visiblement pas plus, elle abandonna avec un soupir de résignation.

-Eh bien… au revoir Harry, dit-elle ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant qu'elle l'avait arrêté, peut-être valait-il mieux le laisse aller.

-Oui… euh… bonne nuit, s'entendit-il répondre machinalement en quittant ses pensées.

Il se recula de la poigne de Ginny qui l'avait maintenu jusque là. Elle ne résista pas et le laissa aller. De toute manière un autre jour viendrait où ils pourraient tout se raconter à tête reposer. Oui valait mieux que cela se passe ainsi. Sinon elle savait qu'elle aurait pu déraisonner un moment de sa promesse qu'elle s'était faite cinq ans plus tard. Harry lui savait qu'il valait mieux la laisser digérer les derniers événements et toute son histoire. Il avait peur d'aller trop loin et tout gâcher en en disant trop, trop tôt.

Il disparut aussi subitement qu'étaient disparus Mr et Mrs Weasley quelques instants plus tôt. Il apparut dans la cuisine de son appartement. Étrangement les lieux étaient vides, beaucoup trop vides. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir accepter l'invitation de Molly et Arthur. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté à nouveau à la compagnie de gens de son entourage, cela lui manquait énormément. Lorsque Pipmuacan était partit il ne s'en était pas trop rendu compte vu que l'homme était très silencieux et calme. D'autant plus que ce silence créait une certaine solitude dans les lieux. Et puis les cinq dernières années qu'il avait passé étaient sans ses anciennes connaissances, seul avec des étrangers qu'il avait appris à connaître mais qui restaient silencieux, ne parlant pas pour ne rien dire. Ça avait été reposant, oui, mais depuis qu'il venait de revoir ces gens, il se rendait compte à quel point ceux-ci lui manquaient énormément. Il aurait aimer rester auprès de Ginny pour tout dire, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas si simple, elle avait été blessée c'était évident et il devrait découvrir ce qui lui avait fait tant mal.

Avec un soupir de résignation il regagna sa chambre et n'arriva pas à dormir de la nuit, plongé dans ses pensées comme il était. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé durant son absence, par peur d'apprendre quelque chose hors de son contrôle.

Ginny en le voyant partir s'était retournée et était partie se coucher immédiatement, ce qu'elle ignorait était qu'elle n'était pas la seule à trouver difficile de s'endormir. De toute manière ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis cinq ans pour être plus exact, qu'elle passait ses nuits à penser, réfléchir, se tourmenter, avoir peur et être effrayer par ses cauchemars. Au début ce ne fut pas facile, mais par la suite, elle en prit l'habitude. Mieux valait s'accommoder de la situation, même si cela la désespérait de ne pouvoir arriver à dormir. Et puis elle s'était fait une raison, ses enfants. Il valait mieux être alerte pour eux si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose au courant de la nuit. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient grandis, pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle qu'ils s'étouffent ou soient malades dans leur sommeil comme lorsqu'ils étaient bébés? Elle ne savait pas. En fait si elle savait, mais elle n'aimait pas se l'avouer.

Ses enfants… c'était le souvenir vivant de son cauchemar. Bien qu'elle ne voulait plus y penser, et qu'elle aurait bien aimer qu'on lui jette le sortilège d'oubliette sur cette partie de sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas. Si elle s'écoutait vraiment elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas encore ici aujourd'hui. Elle serait très loin, loin de toute personnes de sa connaissance ou non. Mais quelque chose la rattachait ici-bas. Elle ne pouvait abandonner ses deux frimousses, même si elle les détestait tout en les aimants. C'était contradictoire, mais c'était ainsi, aussi déplorable que cela pouvait être.

Ginny se changea et se glissa sous ses couvertures, sa tête bouillonnante de pensées.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

/ Le lendemain matin (enfin à l'heure qu'ils se sont tous couchés et des nuits blanches… disons que ce n'était plus vraiment le matin pour certains…). /

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut ce matin-là en voyant l'heure sur le cadran. 11h30!

-Et merde! S'exclama-t-il pour lui-même.

Le levé du corps se fit rapidement ce matin là. (Nda : J'aime cette expression! Merci à Pic qui l'a écrit à chaque fois qu'il parle de l'heure qu'il s'est réveillé, dans le livre de bord du camp!) Il déjeuna en vitesse (à moins qu'il dînait? Enfin… à l'heure qu'il est choisisez! Entre toast et sandwich y a pas grand différence non?), dans l'intention de se rendre à nouveau chez les Weasley. Durant son récit, il leur avait dit d'être là pour la journée et qu'ils inviteraient Ron et Hermione afin qu'ils se revoient et reprennent contact. Mais est-ce que ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours voudraient toujours le voir depuis le temps? Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir. Ron lui reprocherait sûrement de ne pas avoir écrit. Hermione ferait semblable en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas donner de nouvelles et qu'ils l'avaient tous cru mort. Mais en même temps… ses meilleurs amis ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre? Probablement. Ginny avait relativement bien pris son retour, mieux que lui-même à vrai dire qui ne cessait de s'en faire sur la suite des événements. Cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que toute la communauté magique sache son histoire.

Harry se prépara rapidement, enfilant un manteau moldu vu qu'il n'avait plus de vêtements sorciers depuis longtemps. Les capes et longs foulards étaient disparus depuis longtemps, laissés au château de Poudlard. D'ailleurs qu'était-il advenu de ses effets à bien y penser? Il faudrait qu'il le demande à sa 'famille'. Sa famille, oui cela sonnait bien, c'était sa famille à nouveau, comme Pipmuacan Takwa et d'autres amérindiens l'étaient devenus au cours des dernières années. Et il espérait aussi avoir sa propre petite famille un jour. Il était prêt à accepter Ginny et ses enfants qu'il trouvait déjà adorables. Mais bon… dans ce cas ce serait autre chose. Voudrait-elle seulement de lui? Lui qui était partit tout ce temps, ignorant évidemment ce qui lui était arriver, mais elle devait lui en vouloir énormément de ne pas avoir pu l'aider dans les moments difficiles. Il aurait aimer l'aider plus que tout, mais aussi surtout l'aimer.

Se secouant la tête de ces sombres pensées, il transplana aussitôt pour le Terrier en espérant que le voyage ne lui serait pas trop difficile vu qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé là. À bien y penser, il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela serait difficile comme voyage puisqu'il était apparu dans l'appartement de Ginny pas plus tard que la veille sans même y avoir jamais mis les pieds.

Il se tenait maintenant devant la porte d'entrée du Terrier quelques secondes plus tard. Il n'eut pas le temps de cogner qu'une jeune fille lui étant inconnue ouvrit et le frappa de plein fouet, ne l'ayant manifestement pas vu. Elle tomba sur le seuil, et tendit une main à la petite fille pour l'aider à se relever, dans son cas il avait seulement été un peu ébranlé vu qu'il était beaucoup plus grand.

-Désolé… marmonna-t-elle gênée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

-Alors comme ça c'est vous le fameux oncle Harry? demanda-t-elle spontanément, toute trace de gêne ou timidité disparue.

Harry déduit que cette jeune fille devait être celle de Percy et Pénélope que les Weasley gardaient en garde partagée avec les Sinclair. Qu'était son nom déjà? Ah oui, Aurélie.

-Oui, c'est moi l'oncle Harry, Aurélie.

-Vous venez? Demanda-t-elle en désignant l'intérieur de la maison.

-Oui, tes grands-parents sont-ils là?

-Au salon.

Sur ce il entendit la voix hautement perchée de Molly s'exclamer :

-Oh Harry! Rentre, nous t'attendions, elle s'avançait vers lui en disant cela et lui déposa un bec sur chaque joue.

Non loin derrière elle suivait Arthur et Ginny. Par contre Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas encore arrivés puisqu'il ne les voyaient nul part.

-Désolé du retard, s'excusa-t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Arthur. Et pour répondre à ta question que tu n'as pas encore posée mais que je sens qui va bientôt arriver, oui Hermione et Ron sont ici. Enfin, pas dans la maison, mais ils vont bientôt revenir de leur ballade en compagnie des jeunes jumeaux.

-Ah, s'entendit-il répondre, tant mieux. Je crois que j'ai beaucoup d'explications à leur faire. Et je comprends qu'ils m'en veuillent.

-Ne va pas croire qu'ils t'en veulent, nous leurs avons glisser quelques mots sur ton histoire, mais pas trop car nous avons cru que tu préférerais sûrement tout raconter toi-même.

-Oui ce serait peut-être mieux que je dise moi-même ce qu'ils ont droit de savoir.

-Ne t'en fait pas, le rassura Molly, ils comprennent que tu n'as pas vécu facilement depuis ton départ et ils comprenaient les raisons qui t'ont pousser à partir.

-Tu oublie un détail maman, Ron était frustré que tu ne sois pas allé les voir lui et Hermione d'abord vu que tu était ses meilleurs amis. Mais je crois qu'il commence à comprendre le fait que nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard. Il est toujours aussi entêté parfois tu sais. Je me demande comment Hermione fait pour l'endurer…

-Ginny! Coupa sa mère. Ne dit pas de telle choses de ton frère! Il n'est pas si pire que tu le laisse entendre. Et puis ils vont se marier bientôt, alors malgré toutes leurs disputes superficielles je ne crois pas qu'il est si mauvais. Il n'y a pas un seul de mes enfants que je considérerai mauvais tu sauras, alors cesse de juger ton frère pour ce qu'il est ou n'est pas!

-Je blaguais maman…

-Ce ne sont pas des farces à faire tu sauras ma fille. Et ne t'avise pas de les agacer encore. Tu sais que parfois tu deviens aussi pire que tes frères jumeaux?

-Je sais et c'est un compliment! Rétorqua-t-elle amusée.

Molly voyant qu'elle ne pourrait avoir raison contre sa fille, laissa tomber la partie des remontrances, de toute manière ce n'était plus de son registre. Depuis qu'elle avait des petits-enfants elle était devenue grand-maman gâteau, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était en tant que maman gâteau si c'était possible. Elle comblait toujours ses enfants et petits-enfants de gâteries et les adoraient. Elle ne cessait de leur démontrer tout son amour pour eux.

-Si on ne peut plus s'amuser… lâcha la plus jeune des Weasley, qui pensait que si elle n'avait pas le rire parfois dans la vie, il était certain qu'elle aurait abandonner sa vie depuis longtemps. À cette pensée elle se rembrunit et sa mère regretta ses paroles en voyant le regard de sa fille s'assombrir. Arthur lança un regard de mi-reproche à sa femme en guise d'avertissement, celle-ci ne fit que regarder la tête d'Aurélie dans laquelle elle faisait jouer ses doigts dans sa tignasse brune.

Aurélie avait un regard bleu et franc, mais réservé à la fois. De beaux cheveux châtains avec des reflets roux cascadaient dans son dos jusqu'au milieu de celui-ci. Elle avait un visage rond et fier (probablement la personnalité de Percy!), un nez légèrement pointu et un sourire léger qui faisait penser à Luna Lovegood. Elle se tenait droite, mais avant une attitude de nonchalance tout à la fois. Sa personnalité semblait légèrement contradictoire songea Harry en l'observant.

-Alors, Aurélie, tu est une grande fille toi on dirait, tu as quel âge au juste? Parce que tu sais… ton oncle Harry s'est absenté longtemps et j'ignorais jusqu'à hier que tu faisais partie de cette belle grande famille.

-J'ai cinq ans et demi, dit-elle fièrement. Et j'ai drôlement hâte au mois de Mai prochain! Ça va être ma fête! Le savais-tu?

-Non, comme je t'ai dit… j'ai manqué beaucoup d'événements depuis mon départ, mais maintenant je suis là, et j'espère pouvoir rattraper tout ce que j'ai manqué.

Même si Aurélie Pénélope Sinclair Weasley était né un mois avant son départ, il n'en avait rien su puisque Percy et Pénélope vivaient reclus des autres vu leur missions au sein de l'Ordre. Ils avaient dû se cacher à la manière de ses parents, quelqu'un était le gardien de leur secret depuis quelques mois, et on avait éviter d'en dire le plus possible pour éviter d'éveiller des soupçons. Mais ce qui avait marqué leur arrête de mort était leur implication dans la grande bataille finale, on avait demander le plus de renfort possible et ils s'étaient portés volontaires dès qu'on les avaient interpellés en laissant leur fille à la garde de Jeanne Sinclair, la mère de Pénélope. Mais les jeunes parents n'étaient jamais revenus, on avait seulement rapportés leur corps à leur famille respectives et des funérailles communes eurent lieux sous les yeux d'une jeune Aurélie qui ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais qui ressentait les émotions tristes des gens l'entourant, si bien qu'elle avait pleurer tout au long de la cérémonie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas là pour la réconforter au lieu de ressentir toute la tristesse de ceux qui l'entourait.

-Dit tante Gina? Tu veux venir jouer dehors avec moi? demanda la petite fille.

-Non, ma chouette, je suis désolé, mais il va falloir attendre ta tante Hermione et ton oncle Ron. Les grands ont beaucoup de choses à se raconter tu sais… on en a parler ce matin.

-Gina? S'enquit Harry qui se retenait de rire en entendant le surnom qu'avait donner la petite à Ginny.

-Oh… pas moyen de lui enlever ce surnom de sa tête qu'elle m'a donner depuis que Fred m'a surnommer ainsi pour s'amuser. Je crois qu'elle a littéralement adopter ce surnom pour moi… ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle m'appelle ainsi. Tant qu'à moi j'aime pas tellement ce nom, dit-elle plus bas pour se faire seulement entendre d'Harry qui rit de sa remarque.

-Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas les rejoindre? Proposa Molly.

-Oh oui tante Gina!

-Par où sont-ils partis? S'enquit Ginny.

-Vers la forêt, répondit son père, il fait beau aujourd'hui, ils ne pouvaient quand même pas gâcher cette journée non?

-En effet, répondit Harry absent, il songeait à ce qu'il apprendrait bientôt de ses amis.

Ginny allait passer le pas de la porte, la main d'Aurélie dans la sienne, quand elle s'arrêta net et se retourna voyant qu'Harry ne les suivaient pas.

-Tu viens Harry où on attend que Ron et Hermione reviennent?

-Hein? Ah, euh, oui.

Il se dépêcha d'enfiler son manteau et sortit à la suite des deux filles et vin se placer à côté d'Aurélie qui lui prit automatiquement la main. Il sourit en sentant la petite main qui s'agrippait fortement comme de peur de tomber. Ils traversèrent le jardin silencieusement, mais en arrivant à l'orée de la forêt Aurélie commença son babillage habituel.

-Vous savez quoi? Il paraît que la forêt est hantée selon oncle Georges, ou c'était Fred, je ne me rappelle jamais! Mais avec vous je n'ai pas peur, quand des grands m'accompagnent je n'ai jamais peur, mais j'espère qu'on ne me demandera jamais de la traverser seule. Je mourrais de peur avant même d'avoir fait trois pas! Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'elle est hantée? Et les fantômes ils sont méchants? Ou c'est des gentils fantômes? Croyez vous qu'oncle Fred ou Georges ait raison? Moi je crois que oui… il a toujours raison. Et puis ils doivent être intelligents pour inventer toutes ces choses comiques non?

-Oui, probablement, répondit Ginny à la dernière question.

Face à tout ce placotage, Harry ne savait pas plus que Ginny quoi répondre, la petite en disait tellement. Mais elle avait pris le 'oui probablement' comme une réponse suffisante à toutes ses questions apparemment.

-Pourquoi les grands ont toujours raison? Demanda-t-elle songeuse.

Pas de doute, cette fille avait hérité de l'intelligence de ses parents. Des questions difficiles à répondre.

-Euh… Parce qu'on est plus vieux et qu'on a acquis beaucoup d'expérience au cours de notre vie peut-être? Proposa Ginny. Mais tu sais, les grands n'ont pas toujours raison Aurélie, parfois ils sont dans l'erreur même s'ils ne veulent pas l'avouer.

Harry se demandait s'il y avait un sous-entendu dans ces paroles. En y songeant, probablement que non, Ginny n'avait pas semblé offensée par son départ et ses explications la veille.

-Comme ça oncle Fred et Georges n'ont pas toujours raison?

Harry croisa le regard de Ginny et ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'esclaffer de rire.

-Non ma chouette, oncle Fred et Georges n'ont pas toujours raison… Faire des folies éternellement n'est pas nécessairement la raison…

-Alors tout le monde peut se tromper?

-Oui.

-Et toi tante Ginny, est-ce que tu t'es trompée un jour?

-Oui, dit-elle pensivement, plus d'une fois, mais un moment en particulier plus que les autres…

-Quand? C'était quoi?

-Oh, ce ne sont pas de tes petites affaires, un jour peut-être que tu sauras ou comprendra. Mais pour le moment tu est trop jeune pour savoir. Par contre je peux te raconter quelque chose d'amusant… Je me suis trompée une fois en confiant à Ron que j'aimais quelqu'un, si bien qu'il l'a dit à tout le monde de la famille et oncle Fred et Georges s'en sont mêlés lors d'une certaine journée de la St-Valentin… J'étais en première année à Poudlard à l'époque et ils avaient composer le plus affreux des poèmes jamais entendu de toute l'histoire de cette école!

-Oh… et ça disait quoi?

-Oh, je ne crois pas qu'Harry serait content de ré-entendre cela… il doit s'en rappeler drôlement bien lui aussi, tout comme mes frères.

-Oui je m'en rappelle, et c'est vrai que c'était de mauvais goût. Heureusement qu'ils ont décider d'ouvrir un magasin de farce et attrapes car ils se seraient ruinés en tant que poètes à l'heure qu'il est. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était eux qui l'avaient écrit, dit-il à l'intention de Ginny pour la taquiner.

-Tu crois que j'aurais écrit cela? Bien que j'étais un peu idiote parfois…

-Non, dit-il soudainement sérieusement, je ne crois pas que tu aurais écrit ça…

Sentant la conversation se diriger vers des sujets plus sérieux au ton d'Harry, Aurélie interrompit leur discours.

-Et toi oncle Harry, tu t'es déjà trompé?

-Euh… oui… mais à mon tour, on te racontera un jour… et tu le sais déjà peut-être quelques unes de mes erreurs sans savoir. Mais tu est trop jeune pour comprendre.

-Oh… non… je t'assure… je comprends… c'est difficile de tuer quelqu'un sûrement. Le mage noir… c'était quand même quelqu'un après tout.

Interloqué les deux adultes se dévisagèrent en entendant ces paroles très clairvoyantes pour une enfant de 5 ans. Mais évidemment elle ne saisissait pas tout. Il y avait l'erreur d'être parti un jour, l'erreur qui rendait encore Harry se sentant coupable de la mort de son parrain, l'erreur de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger Dumbledore qui était mort à ses côtés, puis Cédric, tous ceux qui étaient morts pour lui dans le fond. Et puis il y avait la plus grosse erreur aux yeux d'Harry, avoir abandonner ses amis et Ginny qui avait évidemment besoin d'aide. En effet lorsqu'on y pensait Lord Voldemort était quelqu'un, de malade, certes, qui avait besoin de se faire soigner, aussi. Mais tout était allé tellement loin, qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de faire marche arrière. Il ne croyait pas le tuer, il pensait qu'il lui ferait inssufller un peu d'amour dans le cœur, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionner, Voldemort était fermé à toute émotion et avait préféré mourir que de 's'abaisser aux sentiments qui rendent faibles'.

-Il y a plus que ça Aurélie. Mais comme je t'ai dit… un jour tu sauras…

Ils marchaient dans la forêt tranquille, empruntant le sentier principal. Seule le babillage occasionnel d'Aurélie venait déranger le calme de l'endroit. Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux ne semblaient pas en vue ou dans les environs. L'air frais de l'automne vivifiait leur sang et avait une odeur réconfortante. Aurélie fatiguée de marché finit par s'arrêter et demanda à être prise dans les bras de Ginny qui la prit. Ils continuèrent leur route. Soudain ils aperçurent des silhouettes au loin et entendaient quelques éclats de voix.

-Les voila! S'exclama Aurélie en désirant maintenant débarquer des bras de Ginny.

Ginny la posa à terre. La petite fille se mit à courir en direction de ses cousins en leur criant des « Ohé! ». Ceux-ci se tournèrent en entendant leur cousine et coururent dans sa direction, des feuilles plein les mains.

-Regarde les belles feuilles d'automne qu'on a ramasser avec tante Hermionne et oncle Ron, dit fièrement Émilie en tendant quelques feuilles à son amie.

-Maman! S'exclama Alexandre en voyant sa mère approcher, ce qui fit attirer l'attention de Ron et Hermione qui avaient cru jusque là qu'Aurélie avait échapper à la surveillance des grands-parents et s'était enfoncée seule dans la forêt.

En relevant la tête, Hermione et Ron eurent une réaction différente en voyant qui accompagnait Ginny et s'exclamèrent plutôt « Harry! » en courant dans leur direction.

-Ron, Hermione, que c'est bon de vous revoir, leur dit-il une fois qu'ils se seraient tous dans leurs bras.

-Alors tu est finalement venu? Dit Hermione. Nous avions cru un instant que tu ne viendrais pas vu qu'hier il paraît que vous avez veiller tard.

-Oui, j'avais promis de faire mon tour et surtout prendre le temps de tout vous raconter.

-Oh prends ton temps, on a bien attendu cinq ans… on est capable d'attendre encore quelques jours… et je suis sérieux, on comprend, t'inquiète, ça n'a pas dû être facile. Dit Ron à l'intention de son ami.

-Merci, mais si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est pour tout vous raconter. Est-ce qu'on rentre ou on les laisses jouer ici en les surveillants? Dit-il en faisant référence aux enfants et le fait que ceux-ci ne devraient peut-être pas entendre cette histoire.

-Bah ils peuvent bien s'amuser un bout ici, conclue Ginny. Il fait tellement beau et ils n'ont pas l'air de s'ennuyer.

-T'as raison Gin, répondit Hermione, allez on va s'asseoir sur ce rocher là-bas? Et tu nous racontera Harry…

Ils se dirigèrent vers le rocher et s'y installèrent en demi-cercle pour garder à l'œil les trois enfants semblant s'amuser gaiement dans les feuilles d'automne en les faisant voler de tout sens ou en faisant de petits tas sous lesquels ils se cachaient.

-Bon, commença Harry, il y a cinq ans comme vous savez nous étions tous assis un soir de début d'été au pied d'un arbre près du lac… (Harry raconta à nouveau l'histoire que vous connaissez tous déjà selon les chapitres 4 et 5! Si vous voulez un rappel de l'histoire je vous conseil d'aller relire ces deux chapitres précédents.)

Au cours du récit Harry se rendit compte que plus il allait loin dans son histoire plus il se sentait mieux et libérer d'un certain poids. Inconsciemment aussi, il avait pris la main de Ginny dans la sienne, elle le réconfortait, elle le savait et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait laissée dans la sienne. Elle voyait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, surtout depuis les semi-aveux qu'il avait fait dans le récit de la journée précédente, mais elle ne savait pas comment l'aider. Elle se sentait maintenant incapable d'aimer. Jamais plus elle ne pourrais aimer. Et cela la faisait souffrir de savoir qu'il souffrirait pour elle. Dans le plus profond d'elle-même elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais jamais elle ne pourrais revenir à de doux sentiments, tout était difficile à endurer. Quand elle serait ses enfants dans ses bras, il lui arrivait souvent de penser à celui qui lui avait fait du mal et se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir su se défendre plus que ça. Lorsqu'elle leur donnait un baiser avant qu'ils n'aillent dormir elle avait toujours ce serrement au cœur, même si elle les aimaient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal et ressentir toute cette nuit de douleur. Non, elle ne pourrait plus aimer normalement, et elle ne voulait pas mal aimer une personne de plus en laissant Harry l'approcher. Elle se sentait horrible, mais pourtant elle ne pouvait rien y faire, seulement accepter son destin qui avait été composé ainsi. Elle laissait sa main dans la sienne comme l'aurait fait tout meilleur ami, juste pour le réconforter pas plus.

En terminant à nouveau son récit, il vit que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient le regard trouble et perdu. Ils comprenaient. C'était au moins ça de gagné. Il ne lui en voulaient pas pour des choses dont il était pourtant responsable.

-Si l'on avait su, crois-nous qu'on t'aurait aider, commenta Ron.

-Je sais Ron, mais je ne pouvais pas rester après tout ce qui s'était passé. Je ne pouvais plus faire face à l'avenir.

-On comprends Harry, et peu importe le chemin que tu as pris, il y a lieu de croire que c'était un très bon chemin.

-Et maintenant vous allez me raconter ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence?

-Évidemment! Rétorqua Ron. Tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser dans l'ignorance?

-Non, seulement je commence à être intrigué par tout ce qui a pu se passer… j'en sais quelques bribes mais c'est tout, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Ginny.

-On ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer pour la suite, proposa cette dernière, les enfants doivent être fatigués… et ce sera bientôt l'heure du souper. Puis Papa et Maman vont sûrement vouloir participer à cette conversation. Mais avant… je crois que je me dois de dire à Harry ce qui m'est arriver, sinon nous n'arriverons jamais à raconter touts les événements proprement. Ron, Hermione, pourriez-vous rentrer avec les enfants? Vous savez, mieux vaut qu'ils n'entendent pas cette histoire. Ils pourraient être traumatisés, enfin choqués…

-Oui, bien sûr Ginny, répondit Hermione. Et tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu racontes tout immédiatement car il est vrai que nous aurons de la difficulté à raconter le reste sans qu'il ne sache de quoi principalement il s'en tient dans toute cette affaire.

-Nous allons rester ici, si jamais vous nous chercher, ajouta Ginny. Alexandre! Émilie! Aurélie! Venez ici!

Les enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin et commençaient à s'ennuyer fermement arrivèrent en moins de deux à côté des adultes.

-Oui, maman? Chantonnèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

-Vous allez rentrer avec Ron et Hermione, je dois discuter avec Harry. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je reviendrai à temps pour l'heure du dodo et vous raconter un histoire. Soyez sage hein? Et toi Aurélie ne cause pas trop de trouble à ta grand-mère. Tu pourras te joindre à tes cousins à l'heure du dodo pour entendre l'histoire si tu veux. Oh et vous la choisirez pour que quand j'arriverai vous l'ayez déjà en tête. Allez, maintenant rentrez, je crois que grand-maman Molly vous aura préparer un beau souper lorsque vous entrerez au Terrier, ne croyez-vous pas?

-D'accord maman, répondirent les jumeaux.

Ron et Hermione les saluèrent en se disant « À tout à l'heure » et firent suivre les enfants avec eux, qui pour une fois ne rechignaient pas trop de laisser leur mère ou leur tante (dans le cas d'Aurélie). Probablement que la faim s'était fait ressentir et que le fait de ne pas avoir eu de collation entrait en jeux. Harry et Ginny les regardèrent s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne les voient plus et n'entendent plus le babillage d'Aurélie.

-Bon, il est maintenant temps pour moi de tout te raconter, vient on va se rasseoir là sur le rocher. Et cette fois c'est moi qui a besoin de compréhension et de support. Je t'avertit, ce ne sera pas facile, et ne te sens pas coupable si je pleure, c'est très possible. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui s'est passé. Tu ne pourras jamais rien y changer, jamais. C'est trop tard maintenant et même un retourneur de temps qui permet de changer quelques éléments à l'histoire ne pourrait rien changer, car mon double existerait toujours et ce qui m'est arriver, arriverait quand même. Puisque tu est avertit, je me lance dans le récit avant que je ne change d'idée, d'accord?

-D'accord, tu fais comme tu veux, je ne veux te forcer en rien.

-Je sais Harry, mais il y a des choses dans la vie qui doivent être su pour changer un peu la situation parfois. Peut-être que ça ne changera rien, mais parfois l'espoir me prend aussi, même si la plupart du temps depuis cinq ans c'est le désespoir qui vient. Évidemment peu de gens savent cela, toi tu le sais par ce que tu as vu dans le cimetière, d'autres s'en doutes tout simplement. Maintenant laisse-moi te ramener cinq ans en arrière et te raconter ce que tu ignores du temps qui a passer par la suite. C'est ma vie depuis ce temps…. Une morte vivante à la fois…


	7. La morte vivante

Bonjour à tous!

Eh bien voilà, un nouveau chapitre! Et un!

Au fait je voudrais m'excuser, car je crois ne pas l'avoir fait dans mon dernier message au chapitre précédent, des adresses web qui n'ont pas apparu en tant que référence dans le chapitre 5. En fait c'est la faute à … Par contre je m'excuse aussi pour le fait que l'adresse qui a apparu ne fonctionnait même pas! Désolé encore… faudrait bien que je retrouve le tout un jour…

Bon, sur ce pas grand réponses aux review à faire… si ce n'est :

**Val :** Ben oui, le voilà le nouveau chapitre! Au nombre de fois que tu m'a harceler sur msn… j'avais pas grand choix de me grouiller pour le finaliser! Lol sans rancune… seulement je me demande pourquoi j'ai dit oui à ta cousine pour qu'on puisse se parler! T'es aussi pire que Nymph! Dis-donc c'est de famille?! Mais bon, sérieusement, merci pour ta review! Ça m'encourage à continuer!

Sur ce cher lecteurs je vous laisse en faisant un dernière demande! DES REVIEWS PLEASE!!! Parce que si c'est si mauvais j'aimerais le savoir aussi et pourquoi… je mords pas vous savez!

Elmire Chaplan

P.S : Joyeuses fêtes d'ici là! (Au fait je compte essayer de publier une fic des fêtes pour célébrer… ça semble être la mode d'ailleurs!)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La morte vivante

- Ce soir-là, lorsque Pettigrew m'avait prise en otage, tu te rappelles évidemment très bien comment on s'en était sortis. Mais ce que tu ignores c'est lorsque l'on a fui et que moi je me suis retrouvée seule. J'ai fui comme vous, mais malencontreusement je n'ai pas pris le bon chemin il faut croire, en me jetant dans les griffes de l'ennemi sans savoir. J'ignorais que parmi ces ennemis se trouvait un prédateur de la pire espèce… Un des mangemorts s'est emparé de moi, il m'a jeté un sort de stupéfaction et je suis tombée avant même d'avoir pu réagir. Voldemort lui avait lancé simplement : « Tu sais ce que tu as à faire maintenant Malapart, elle connaîtra le même sort à la fin que je réserve à Potter et ses abrutis d'amis! C'est ce soir qu'on en fini, n'oubli pas Malapart! » et il était repartit avec le reste de ses mangemorts, ceux-ci le suivait comme une armée. Je savais que tout serait fini d'ici peu si tu ne réussissais pas à le vaincre. Je paniquais déjà à l'idée de la bataille qui aurait lieux et qui semblait inévitable. Je ne me rendais même pas compte dans mon immobilité obligée que je ne pouvais pas agir, ni aider à vous défendre. Je m'en voulais d'être tombée dans les filets de nos ennemis, je m'en veut toujours d'avoir été aussi stupide de ne pas avoir fait attention où j'allais. Pourquoi dans un moment de panique a-t-il fallu que je me perde et me retrouve directement entre leurs mains?

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Ginny, il faisait noir et tu ne pouvais savoir où tu allais, cela aurait bien pu arriver à moi, ou Ron ou Hermionne, ou n'importe qui de nous dans le fond… Ne te sens pas coupable pour des choses auxquelles tu n'est pas responsable.

-Non, j'aurais du me défendre. Je n'ai pas su me défendre.

-Comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'on te jetterait un sort? Tu as été prise par surprise!

-Oui c'est vrai… mais n'empêche que ce n'est pas à ça que tu nous as entraîné, ni toi, ni en défense contre les forces du mal. On nous a toujours appris à ne pas se faire surprendre, et moi dans un moment d'égarement j'ai été prise par surprise, prise au piège, sans savoir le pire qui allait m'arriver.

-Nah, n'importe qui se serait fait prendre par surprise dans de telles conditions, continue ton récit quand même… dit-il sur un ton plus doux et compatissant.

-D'accord, se résigna-t-elle tout en sachant que le pire était à venir. Donc Malapart est resté seul avec moi, je présume qu'ils avaient besoin d'un maximum d'alliés de leur côté… Enfin, au début il me surveillait d'un mauvais œil, puis il s'est mis à me regarder d'un drôle d'air qui m'a plutôt effrayer. À ce moment tout ce que je voulais c'est d'être délivrée de l'emprise de ce sortilège. Je luttais intérieurement me disant que l'effet partirait d'un instant à l'autre. Puis il s'est mis à me parler, me menacer de choses plus terribles les unes que les autres. Il m'expliquait comment vous finiriez tous vos vies, comment il y aurait un magnifique bain de sang ce soir. Comment son maître en finirait de toi, comment vous seriez massacrés. Avec des détails à faire retourner un mort dans sa tombe, comme si je lisais un roman d'horreur bien que je n'en aie jamais lu, ce devait être semblable. Puis les menaces se sont faites plus directement à moi. Lorsqu'il s'est mis à profaner ses menaces, je commençais tranquillement à retrouver l'usage de la parole et j'arrivais à bouger quelques doigts discrètement. Je savais que l'effet du sort allait bientôt disparaître, alors je ne me suis pas gêner à lui rétorquer, espérant gagner du temps. Au début ma ruse a fonctionné, il a embarqué dans mon discours et mes répliques, ne se rendant pas compte que le sortilège commençait à perdre de son effet vu que j'arrivais à parler. Je l'ai agacé au point qu'il se révoltait à chacune de mes répliques. Je lui ai dit ma façon de penser sur lui et toute la bande de son espèce. Évidemment bien que je savais que ça le mettrais hors de lui, j'espérais seulement qu'il soit assez idiot pour embarquer dans le jeux et oublier le fait que je serais capable de me défendre par la suite. Lorsque j'ai retrouver toutes mes facultés, je me suis levée rapidement, baguette magique en main, mais surpris il avait déjà eu le réflexe de me désarmer. J'aurais dû lui lancer un sort avant même que je me lève debout. J'espérais qu'en me levant il soit assez surpris au point de ne pas réagir immédiatement et qu'à ce moment j'aie le temps d'agir. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps… la suite n'a été que cauchemar… Il s'est cru imprévoyant d'être embarquer pied joint dans ma ruse, il m'en a fait payer le prix. J'aurais dû me méfier, j'aurais dû faire plus attention… c'est moi qui a été imprévoyante…

-Non, peut-être pas complètement, bien sûr que tu aurais dû te méfier d'avantage, mais comme tu étais absorbée par l'idée de te sortir de cette impasse et effrayée à l'idée de ce qui se passerait ce soir là, tu ne pouvais tout gérer à la fois. Ça se comprend…

-Mais ce n'est pas le pire… comme je t'ai dit…

-Le pire c'est après? Je me doute de ce que c'est…

-Oui évidemment, tu n'est pas si stupide au point de ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passé! Enfin, suite à ça, après m'avoir enlevé ma baguette magique il m'a menacé d'en finir avec moi immédiatement de la sienne. Puis il s'est ravisé. Il a dit que je vivrais plutôt la mort chaque jour de ma vie dorénavant. Que plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre la vie comme avant. Que plus jamais je ne trouverais le goût de vivre, la souffrance et la douleur prendrait dorénavant contrôle de ma vie. La mort serait maintenant continuelle, c'était pire que la mort elle-même, pire que toute les souffrances avant de mourir, car celles-ci continueraient indéfiniment. Je vivrais dorénavant dans la souffrance. Autant psychologiquement je ressentirais ce que j'ai vécu comme mort cette nuit-là, autant physiquement mon corps en ressentirait encore les coups. Car l'esprit est très relié au corps et peut parfois arriver à faire souffrir notre corps. En effet les trois premières années j'étais prises de violents maux de tête, de crampes, de tremblement, de fièvres, divers symptômes qui me malmenait la vie. Depuis deux ans environ j'arrive à contrôler un peu mieux ces effets, tranquillement j'ai beaucoup moins mal, mais il arrive parfois que cela me reprenne. Il y a un symptôme dont je ne me suis jamais débarrassé et c'est l'insomnie. Normal quand l'on sait que c'est relié à l'esprit qui pense trop. Enfin… dit-elle dans un soupir, il m'a dit tout ce qui m'attendait, c'était plus pour se convaincre de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, je crois s'il disait tout cela. Plus pour lui que pour moi. Il résonnait la solution qu'il croyait la meilleure, et se rendait compte que la mort n'était rien à côté des souffrances. Je te jure si Malapart n'avait pas été emprisonné à vie par la suite, il aurait pu être pire que Voldemort lui-même. Voldemort finissait toujours par abréger les souffrances de ses victimes car il prenait plaisir à les voire tomber rapidement sous son pouvoir après les avoirs torturées. Mais Malapart était prêt à torturer et laisser vivre les gens dans leurs souffrances, en les laissant morts vivants comme il a fait avec moi. C'était pire que tout…(elle hésitait maintenant arrivé à ce point du récit, mais Harry ne disait rien, sachant qu'il fallait la laisser terminer de dire tout ce qu'elle avait endurer) il… il m'a violé… je me suis sentie souillée… morte… j'aurais voulu mourir sur le champ cette nuit-là Harry… mais je ne mourrais pas… il continuait… s'enfonçant en moi… moi qui ne pouvait rien faire… j'étais effrayé… j'avais beau me défendre rien à faire… il m'avait lancer un sort qui me rendait faible et je l'étais d'autant plus pendant ce qu'il me faisait… je tremblais… j'en tremble encore… je le revois encore dans mes rêves la nuit… j'en ai peur… Je savais que ce qui rendait joyeux ces gens immondes était de voir la peur dans les yeux de leurs victimes… mais comment ne pouvais-je avoir peur? Impossible… je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire semblant que cela m'importait peu et qu'il ne m'impressionnait guère, c'était faux, j'avais peur, j'étais terrifiée et je ne tenais qu'à mourir. Mourir plutôt que de subir cela! Je me demande encore… comment les humains peuvent être si mauvais et méchant… comment peuvent-ils être de si bas instinct? Comment peut-on n'avoir que de la haine en nous? Comment peut-on être si machiavélique? Jamais je n'aurais cru que c'était possible… bien sûr j'entendais toujours ces histoires… mais ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres… c'était des histoires… on se croit toujours intouchables… mais c'est faux… la preuve c'est ce qu'il m'a fait. Pourquoi je n'ai pu mourir ce soir-là? Hein, pourquoi? Il me semble que ça aurait été la moindre petite récompense que j'aurais pu avoir si quelqu'un là-haut avait pu avoir pitié de moi… Encore aujourd'hui je désire mourir, mais je ne peux pas… on m'a laisser à la charge deux être qui ont découler de cette nuit-là… j'aurais pu m'en débarrasser bien sûr avant même qu'ils ne grandissent trop en moi, mais ils n'avaient pas demander à mourir eux… ce n'était pas de leur faute s'ils existaient… Bien sûr qu'ils avaient en eux la génétique d'un être cruel, mais ils avaient aussi la mienne… je ne pouvais me résoudre à avorter… et puis je me disais que si je les élevais convenablement jamais le mauvais côté ne pourrait ressortir… si je m'efforçais de les aimer jamais ils ne ressentiraient tout le lourd héritage de leur mauvais père… En fait ce n'est même pas un père, un père ne ferait pas une telle chose, c'est même leur agresseur quand on y pense. Mais je crains le jour où ils vont me demander qui est leur père, à ce moment-là je vais regretter le jour où j'ai décider de les amener au monde… ils sauront la vérité et ils auront peur d'eux-mêmes probablement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire à l'époque… le monde était en ruine et j'étais un problème parmi tant d'autres… Bien sûr mes parents m'ont grandement aider et tous ces amis… mais restait que la plupart étaient en désaccord avec ma décision… Il y a Ron seulement qui a compris un peu, il m'a dit que c'était à moi de décider, que je savais ce qui adviendrait… Mais si je les avortais, je savais aussi que je ne tiendrais plus du tout à la vie, que j'en finirais avec mes jours, je savais que je ne pourrais survivre, tandis que si je les conservais je me ferais une raison et un devoir de vivre à tout le moins pour eux. Depuis cinq ans j'endure cette raison et ce devoir. Parfois je suis écœuré, d'autre fois je ne regrette rien et je me surprends à apprécier un peu la vie… mais quand je me rends compte que je me sens un peu mieux, ce n'est pas long que je retombe dans mon éternel marasme. Comment vivre chacun des jours quand on a le souvenir vivant de notre mort éternelle? Comment vivre quand l'on voit la pitié dans les regards des autres autour de nous? Comment vivre quand l'on ne tient pas à la vie soi-même? J'ai essayer de comprendre ce qui m'arrive… mais je n'y suis pas parvenue encore complètement. C'est comme si j'aimais souffrir… pourtant je déteste cela, j'en ai assez, je veux mettre fin aux souffrances… Au point que je ne veux pas que les autres vivent pareilles souffrances… Quand j'ai été enceinte et incapable de retourner à Poudlard, McGonagall, qui est devenue directrice après Dumbledore, en entendant mon histoire et sachant ce qui m'était arriver tout comme les décisions que j'avais prise, m'a proposer des cours privés pour compléter mes études. J'ai eu droit à des professeurs privés. Certains venaient de Poudlard, et venaient la fin de semaine au Terrier alors que les autres élèves n'avaient pas de cours. Ça a fait drôle d'avoir de l'école les fins de semaines et à des horaires irréguliers, enfin, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme après quelques mois… Je m'étais investit corps et âmes dans mes études afin de ne pas trop penser à tout ce qui me torturait l'esprit. Ces 4 mois intensifs d'étude avaient été incroyables, même Hermione n'avait jamais fait semblable, elle ne cessait de me dire d'aller moins rapidement, mais moi je voulais tout terminer avant que les jumeaux ne naissent, car je savais qu'après je serais trop occupée. Après avoir reçue mes résultats, un mois avant que les jumeaux naissent, Hermione m'a proposé une idée que j'ai trouver fabuleuse… Elle avait visé juste en me disant de devenir psychologue. Je me suis donc inscrit à des cours par correspondance en psychologie moldue-sorcière, cela me donnait donc le droit d'ensuite pratiquer autant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. J'en ai parler avec ma famille pendant le mois qui a suivi et les quelques semaines qui ont suivit leur naissance. Ils ont tous été d'accord avec l'idée à mon grand soulagement. Ainsi mes parents s'occuperaient des jumeaux lorsque j'aurais besoin d'étudier ou aller passer des examens dans les écoles en question. Récemment, à la fin juin dernier j'ai enfin obtenu mon droit de pratiquer… j'ai comprimé les années d'études en trois au lieu de cinq. Ça été difficile de concilier tout cela, mais au moins mes parents se sont occupés de mes dépenses et j'habitais toujours chez eux. Depuis que je pratique, je me suis pris un petit appartement avec mon salaire, je n'en suis qu'au début, mais comme le métier de psy est assez bien payer j'ai pu facilement m'offrir mon propre appartement… Je compte bien emménager dans une plus grande maison un jour bien sûr… mais pour le moment ça me suffit et je vais d'abord rembourser mes frais d'études avant de m'acheter une plus grande maison… Au moins les enfants semblent enchantés de leur vie, ils ont de la famille qui s'occupent d'eux à volonté et qui les aimes. Dans mon cas, je sais que j'ai tout ça et que je suis chanceuse dans ma malchance, mais cela n'empêche pas de mal aller quand même… C'est difficile vivre chaque jour. La psychologie ne m'a toujours pas guérie et je doute que je vais guérir un jour, il n'y a pas grand méthodes pour effacer le passé, il y a toujours Émilie et Alexandre pour me le rappeler. Et puis comme j'ai appris au cours de mes études, c'est toujours ainsi que ce sentent les gens violés, ils se sentent morts… Pratiquement rien ni personne ne peut les faire revivre. J'ai été déçue en voyant que je ne trouverais pas de solution à mon problème…. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est vivre avec… Il n'y a rien d'autre… Chaque jour, je devrai me sentir honteuse, coupable et souillée… Même si je n'ai rien fait, même si je n'ai rien demander! C'est le prix à payer de ma témérité… je n'aurais jamais dû l'agacer par mes paroles blessantes… pourtant qui sait s'il ne l'aurait pas fait quand même… Tout ça est du passé mais ça reste toujours…

Il y eut un long moment de silence ou personne ne dit rien. Harry plongé dans ses pensés voyait qu'il avait à ses côtés une Ginny plus morte que vivante, que s'il voulait la gagner il aurait à travailler très fort pour l'obtenir. En entendant son histoire, il ne l'aimait pas moins, il l'aimait toujours, autant sinon même plus! De voir par quoi elle était passée, et le courage qu'elle avait eu de survivre encore jusqu'ici était étonnant.

-Probable… probable qu'il l'aurait fait quand même Gin, dit-il tranquillement en ne sachant pas trop exactement comment s'y prendre sans la blessé.

-Oui, tu as raison, mais je n'arrive pas à faire face à mon destin quand même! C'est tellement… injuste! Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ça… c'est horrible, terrible, répugnant… ça fait mal, non seulement physiquement, mais surtout psychologiquement… juste à me rappeler après toutes ces années la douleur que c'était à le sentir en moi, en moi alors que je n'en voulais pas, que je tentais tant bien que mal de m'échapper, mais que j'étais trop faible pour y échapper… il ne m'avait pas stupéfié, car ces gens éprouvent encore plus de plaisir à sentir un peu de résistance de la part de leur victime… c'est affreux. Il voulait sentir que je me débattais malgré que je n'avais pas assez de force pour le repousser, il voulait voir ma peur… Si je le voyais devant moi aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas peur… et par tout les moyens je lui ferais sentir toutes les souffrances qu'il a pu me faire endurer ces dernières années et que je continuerai de sentir toute ma vie… je le ferais tellement souffrir qu'il serait dégoûté de lui-même et voudrait en finir avec ses jours… Je me fous qu'un psychologue ne peut agir ainsi car il en a le pouvoir, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il disparaisse… S'il faut que je me fasse engager comme psy à la prison d'Azkaban, je le ferai! Tu m'entends Harry… je le ferai s'il le faut…

-Mais Ginny, la vengeance ne te mènera à rien… penses-y, après ta réussite, tu voudras en finir toi-même… parce que tu auras mis un arrêt de mort à la vie d'un autre avec tes pouvoirs… Je sais ce que c'est… j'ai vécu la culpabilité pendant toute mon absence, j'étais coupable d'un meurtre, et par mon existence, coupable de la mort d'autres gens indirectement… C'est terrible vivre avec le remords… Malgré tout ce qu'on peut se dire de la personne que l'on a tuer directement ou non, malgré qu'on sait que cette personne était horrible, on ne peut s'empêcher qu'on a quand même tuer quelqu'un, un être vivant.

-Peut-être… enfin… c'est une idée qui m'étais passer par la tête… et parfois je suis obsédée par sa mort, parfois je me fais à l'idée que s'il était mort je pourrais enfin vivre normalement.

-Non je ne crois pas, répondit-il d'un air morose.

Voyant sa tête d'enterrement elle comprit l'erreur de ses paroles.

-Oh, je vois… non Harry, je comprends ton point de vue… mais…

-Gin, je suis passé à travers ces idées un jour moi aussi, j'ai voulu que Voldemort meure pour tout ce qu'il avait fait en mal à moi, mes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore et aux autres, mais lorsqu'il est mort je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me sentir coupable et me dire que peut-être j'aurais pu avec du temps, de la patience, de la ruse, l'amener à la lumière et du bon côté des choses.

-Non, tu n'aurais pas pu, crois-moi, c'était impossible. Il est mort par tes sentiments d'amour comme tu le sais déjà et que Dumbledore l'avait prévu.

-Peut-être, mais parfois l'espoir me prend, l'espoir de changer même la pire des choses en une meilleure chose. Pas toi?

-Non, jamais il ne pourra devenir quelqu'un de bon ce Malapart! Même son nom semble prédestiné quand j'y pense… bien que je ne sois pas superstitieuse mal-à-part, sonne drôlement bien pour lui…

-En effet, mais son mal peut être quelque chose de profond qui fait ce qu'il est. Les gens qui ont souffert et qui font souffrir les autres ont souvent vécu de terribles choses… c'était le cas de Voldemort et tu le sais bien.

-J'ignore dans le cas de Malapart. Mais je sais que dans ton cas tu as terriblement souffert, mais tu ne t'en ai jamais véritablement plaint, et tu as quand même tourner pour le mieux. Regarde Rogue, il était du mauvais côté puis il a en cours de route changé de cap. Je sais que tu le déteste mais…

-Non, coupa-t-il, je ne le déteste plus… J'ai simplement compris… la haine nous aurait mener à rien…

-Oh tant mieux car je crois qu'il t'apprécie bien maintenant… il se fait un point d'honneur maintenant de t'avoir connu, bien qu'il n'insiste pas trop sur le fait du comment il t'avait malmener dans ses cours de potions en t'humiliant incessamment.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, mais bon, je présume que tu jaseras avec lui un de ces jours puisque tu es de retour…

-Oui… dit-il songeur, les choses avaient bien changer trouvait-il.

-Bon maintenant que tu sais ce qui s'est passé, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si l'on rentrait?

-Oui, mais avant, j'aimerais avoir une dernière explication, même si je comprends un peu mieux le pourquoi de cela…

-La tombe?

-Exactement.

-Eh bien, en me sentant morte chacun de mes jours de ma vie, je n'ai pu faire autrement que d'essayer d'enterrer mon passé. C'est un truc que j'ai pris… mais tout un échec après tout… Je n'avance en rien. J'espérais qu'en ayant ma propre tombe, en enterrant mon passé symboliquement j'arriverais à tout oublier, à me guérir. Mais c'est faux je n'y suis pas arrivé. J'espérais qu'en allant me recueillir à cet endroit quand j'en sentirais le besoin je pourrais déverser toute la révolte qui bouillonnait en moi. Mais au contraire, chaque fois que je me retrouve là, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser plus que jamais à mon passé. J'ai rendu mon passé plus que vivant. La Ginny que j'ai enterrer là ne repose pas en paix… c'était censé être la Ginny d'il y a cinq ans qui y est enterré, mais ce n'est pas le cas… elle me hante depuis trop longtemps… elle vit encore avec moi et en moi. Elle a été heureuse tandis que moi je suis morte à chaque jours de ma vie, portant son fardeau de toute sa vie chaque jours sur mon dos. Je n'arrive pas à la dissocier de moi… (elle commença à pleurer à ce moment-là, bien qu'elle essayait de se retenir) Je la voie chaque jour, quand j'y pense, et chaque nuit j'y rêve la voyant se faire torturer encore et encore, chaque rêve est un moment de cette torture… j'ai beau essayer de tout faire pour la faire disparaître, cela m'est impossible… il est impossible de la tuer. Elle ne peut et ne veut pas mourir. Je suis obligé de vivre à cause d'elle!!!

Harry la prit dans ses bras lorsqu'elle lâcha sa dernière phrase, il lui frottait le dos en essayant de la réconforter et lui parlait doucement.

-Tu ne peux pas la tuer… c'est toi Ginny, tu dois t'accepter comme tu es… comme moi j'ai fini par m'accepter comme je suis… parfois dans la vie il faut faire de grands sacrifices, d'autres fois il faut passer à travers les plus terribles épreuves de la vie… toujours ces situations nous paraissent injustes… mais dis-toi qu'un jour ou l'autre on en ressortira que plus fort… et tu es forte, très forte! Tu ne serais pas arriver jusqu'à aujourd'hui si tu ne l'étais pas… tu ne m'aurais pas raconter tout cela, tu n'aurais pas permis à tes enfants de vivre, tu n'aurais pas permis les tiens de t'aimer, tu n'aurais pas permis qu'on t'aide, tu ne te serais pas permises de vivre si tu n'étais pas forte… Crois-moi tu est forte, très forte, plus que tu ne le crois… Tu te sens faible, mais c'est tout. Ce n'est qu'une impression qui t'aveugle… Laisse-toi faire face à toi-même. Je suis sûr que tu pourras retrouver une petite partie de toi-même avant que tout cela ne t'arrive… Et un jour tu arriveras à te retrouver, mais pour cela il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes, il faut que tu continue à te laisser aider, les autres sont là pour ça, ils vont t'aider tant que tu veux continuer… et quoiqu'il arrive je serai toujours là dorénavant… tu n'as qu'à demander… Je suis là maintenant, et pour toujours, il me faudra bien rattraper tout le temps perdu et toute l'aide que je n'ai pu t'apporter pendant ce temps-là. À toi et aux autres qui en auraient eu besoins ces dernières années… Mais avant je devais prendre du recul pour revenir vous aider, sinon j'aurais été un cas de plus sur les bras de tout le monde… Maintenant laisse-moi t'aider, plus personne n'aura à vivre ce que tu as vécue, et tu ne vivras plus jamais cela non plus.

-Comment pourrais-je ne plus vivre cela quand j'en fais des cauchemars la nuit? Quand ça me rends malade, quand ma tête n'est remplie que de sombres pensées? Quand mes enfants sont là pour en témoigner éternellement de ce passé? C'est impossible Harry… il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions dans la vie…

-Il faut croire en les rêves Ginny, crois-moi, il faut croire, sinon à quoi ça sert de vivre?

-Les rêves n'existent pas… ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'existent plus… ce sont des illusions d'enfants, puis un jour la vie d'adulte les prend de cours, on est désillusionner… et tu l'as dit… ça ne sert à rien de vivre… pas dans de telles conditions.

-On peut choisir de notre vie…

-Choisir de notre vie? J'en doute quand on me l'a imposée…

-Écoute on m'a imposer une vie à moi aussi, très différente j'en conviens, mais j'ai eu à vivre avec… et j'ai remarquer qu'on pouvait la modifier selon les choix que l'on faisait… c'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire…

-Mais je ne veux rien faire si ce n'est de mourir! Éclata-t-elle en sanglot encore plus fortement.

Harry essaya de resserrer son étreinte doucement, mais Ginny ne fit que se débattre et s'échappa. Elle courut plutôt afin de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Paniqué Harry avait peur qu'elle ne commette une folie et courut à sa suite. Oubliant qu'il était sorcier et qu'il pourrait l'arrêter facilement d'un stupéfix, il continua d'aller à sa poursuite. Enfin il l'atteignit.

-Ginny! Mais bon sang! Arrête!

Il l'obligea à s'arrêter en l'attrapant dans ses bras. Ils tombèrent tous deux brusquement au sol. Ginny se recroquevilla alors, couché sur le côté, pleurant plus que jamais à chaudes larmes. Harry décontenancé s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son bras. Il ne dit pas un mot, le temps qu'elle se calme, puis voyant que sa respiration devenait plus régulière et que ses reniflements étaient plus espacés tout comme ses gémissements il lui parla doucement.

-Ginny… il… il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublier de te dire hier… je sais que peut-être ça ne changera en rien la situation actuelle, que peut-être tu le prendras très mal… mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te le dire quand même… je sais que tu pourras croire tout ce que tu veux sur ce que je m'apprête à te dire, mais crois-moi sincère, ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est la pure vérité… et je le crois et le sens plus que jamais… et tu est en droit de savoir… Ginny… je voulais te dire hier que même si dans mon récit je t'ai fait croire à toi et tes parents que j'avais compris ce soir-là que je t'aimais, et que je laissais dans le vague si de tels sentiments existaient toujours aujourd'hui… eh bien en fait je t'aime toujours… Beaucoup, énormément pour tout dire… Je n'ai jamais su comment te le dire… mais je crois que tu est en droit de le savoir, peu importe si tu n'éprouves rien, peu importe ton passé. Il y a une chose que je sais et que tu dois savoir, c'est que je t'aime. Je ne te demande rien en retour, si ce n'est d'accepter que je t'aide à passer à travers toute ta souffrance. Je sais que peut-être le fait que je te dis cela te ferra souffrir aussi davantage, mais en même temps, tu sauras que je serai toujours là pour t'aimer et t'apprécier à ta juste valeur.

Ginny ne dit rien, elle écouta d'abord. Puis elle se retourna tranquillement pour voir s'il était sincère, même si elle savait qu'il ne pourrait lui mentir. Elle voyait un regard triste, compatissant, mais ô combien amoureux! Et c'était d'elle! Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, elle n'aimait personne, enfin, si elle aimait, mais d'une autre manière… on lui avait appris à détester cette nuit-là et elle ne pourrait plus s'empêcher d'aimer et détester tout à la fois. Elle ne savait comment réagir. Maintenant elle se sentait coupable pour Harry, car il souffrirait à cause d'elle. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas une amourette, c'était le véritable amour qu'il éprouvait envers elle, prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle. Elle savait qu'en d'autres circonstances elle aurait pu vivre et sentir la même chose, mais en ce moment elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Et si jamais un jour elle y arriverait… eh bien ce jour serait très lointain… peut-être dans des dizaines d'années à tout le moins. Elle le ferait souffrir tout ce temps…

-Ne m'aime pas Harry, dit-elle, tu ne peux pas m'aimer… car je ne sais pas aimer.

-J'espère… je me permet d'espérer qu'un jour tu y arriveras… crois-tu?

-Peut-être… dit-elle douteuse.

Elle se rassit et automatiquement alla se réfugier dans ses bras. Il la prit tendrement, sans un mot, acceptant qu'elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il voulait la guérir tout simplement. Même s'il savait que dorénavant ce serait long, très long. Mais cela en valait la peine si c'était pour vivre enfin normalement un jour. Ne plus faire semblant de vivre, et qu'elle vive réellement pour ses enfants, pour elle-même d'abord. Un jour, un autre jour, il lui proposerait d'être le père de ses enfants, ceux qu'elle avait mis au monde seule. Et qui sait par la suite s'ils n'auraient pas leurs propres enfants après cette étape? L'idée d'avoir sa propre famille lui plaisait, d'avoir Ginny à ses côtés continuellement. C'était des rêves bien sûr, mais comme il avait dit, il faut croire en les rêves…

Il restèrent ainsi longtemps, il se contenta de lui frotter le dos et de déposer un léger baiser sur sa tête de temps à autre. Tout autre geste aurait été déplacé croyait-il, et il aurait pu la blesser. Ginny dans son cas, se sentait bien pour la première fois de sa vie, depuis cinq ans en fait. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie mieux. Pourtant il y aurait toujours ce doute. Cette arrière-pensée sombre et déprimante. Elle avait peur du bonheur, elle n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps et croyait depuis fort longtemps que c'était mort et que plus jamais elle ne pourrait y goûter. Tranquillement elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, l'enserra à son tour lui démontrant qu'elle appréciait déjà son attention et son affection.

Harry fut d'abord surpris qu'elle aille s'accrocher à lui, mais ne dit mot en la laissant faire. Il comprit qu'elle avait besoin de lui et qu'elle appréciait ce qu'il faisait déjà en la réconfortant.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà un certain temps, le froid se faisait de plus en plus sentir et ils convinrent d'enfin rentrer au Terrier. Main dans la main, il marchèrent silencieusement dans la forêt tout aussi calme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout de la cour, ils virent quelques fenêtre bienveillantes briller de la maison. Tout semblait dire 'bienvenu' aux gens passant par-là. Ils entrèrent en restant main dans la main. Personne ne fit de commentaires.

Ginny finit par relâcher la main d'Harry et avec déception elle se rendit compte qu'elle ressentit comme un vide. Elle ignorait pourquoi, bien qu'elle se doutait. Elle monta directement à la chambre des enfants qui selon Molly étaient prêts à aller dormir, et qu'ils ne leur manquait plus que leur histoire lue. Ginny alla donc raconter l'histoire du magicien d'Oz, bien que celle-ci était plutôt longue. Aurélie sombra la première dans le sommeil et ses cousins suivirent de peu après avoir dépensés tant d'énergies au cours de la journée. Ginny alla glisser Alexandre dans son propre lit, puis elle amena Aurélie à sa chambre, la bordant à son tour. Enfin elle redescendit en bas où tout le monde l'attendait autour du feu de foyer au salon. Les conversations se turent lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce.

-Vous pouvez jaser dans mon dos si vous voulez, mais j'aimerais autant que vous cessiez de m'épargner comme si en entendant mon histoire allait rendre les choses plus terribles. Oui Harry est au courant comme il a du vous le dire, mais maintenant que c'est dit, c'est fait. Ça va mieux, et vous le savez tous que pour que je m'en porte mieux il me faut le raconter afin d'accepter les faits…

-Mais bien sûr ma chérie, dit sa mère, mais tu le sais, on ne veut pas te blesser.

-Je sais maman. Mais dorénavant, cessez cela, ça m'agasse plus qu'autre chose.

-D'accord, répondit son père.

Elle prit place au côté d'Harry et ne se gêna pas pour reprendre sa main dans la sienne, elle en avait besoin. La conversation qui allait suivre serait pleine de sous-entendu sur son passé, on ferait souvent allusion à ce qui s'était passé pour elle au travers des autres événements.


	8. Le Récit

Allo à tous!

Eh oui me revoilà! Je publie ENFIN le huitième chapitre après des lustres! Ce serait trop long vous expliquer pourquoi cela a pris tant de temps (presque plus d'une année), donc je tiens juste à m'excuser pour ce long retard.

Merci à tous mes revieweurs, cela fait si longtemps que je ne saurais pas de quand date les reviews, donc je ne répondrai pas aux reviews cette foi- ci.

Je vous promet le chapitre 9 dans des délais plus raisonnables vu qu'il est déjà écrit sur papier et débuté d'être taper. Le chapitre 10 est aussi écrit et il me reste à le taper. Donc je ne perds pas trop espoir pour vous délivrer cette histoire.

Au fait la fic est devenu un AU depuis la sortie du 6e tome.

Bonne Lecture,

Elmire

Chapitre 8: Le récit

Tous bien installés confortablement, chacun avait adopté une position quelconque. Ron serrait Hermione dans ses bras, alors que cette dernière ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Arthur, assis aux côtés de son épouse, jouait distraitement d'une main avec un stylo moldu de sa collection, en le vissant et dévissant incessamment de son tube principal. Molly avait l'incessante habitude de se bercer légèrement d'en avant en arrière pour mieux écouter les récits. Ginny elle restait assise bien droite et rigide à la même manière qu'Harry. Tous deux avaient déballé leur lourd passé et maintenant on allait laisser tomber la dernière grande partie de l'histoire qui leur ferait tout revivre. Pour s'encourager mutuellement, ils se tenaient la main délicatement comme l'aurait fait de bons amis.

Hermione fut la première à avoir le courage de relater tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son absence acceptant par le fait même les questions d'Harry sur certaines précisions. Parfois elle y répondait, parfois c'était les autres.

-Tu te rappelles que Dumbledore est décédé? Donc je vais relater tout ce qui est arrivé par la suite ayant un lien avec Albus Dumbledore.

Après qu'on eut constaté son décès sur le champ de bataille, une sorte de phénomène étrange s'est produit. Une lumière blanche, pure, et faible sembla irradier de son corps quelques instants, puis elle disparût dans son ascension de quelques mètres.

Nous avions compris à ce moment-là que son âme venait de quitter définitivement son corps. Ça été une sorte de choc pour tout le monde. Personne n'arrivait à croire que le grand Albus Dumbledore avait fini par trépasser. Dans l'esprit des gens il était invincible et inépuisable, si bien que jamais il ne perdrait la vie contre Voldemort. Pourtant tous se sont trompés, que même les plus irréductibles des hommes sont mortels, bons ou mauvais. La mort de Dumbledore et Voldemort venait de le prouver.

La scène fut plutôt chaotique, quand tout le monde s'est aperçu du décès de Dumbledore. Nous étions tous en demi-cercle face à son corps, personne n'osait s'approcher par respect pour le défunt. Certains pleuraient doucement, d'autres criaient, enfin plusieurs étaient sous le choc, incapables d'émettre la moindre émotion. Plus loin nous pouvions entendre les cris des agonisants et des blessés, ceux des éprouvés ayant perdu un membre de leur famille ou un ami, c'était terrifiant. À travers tout cela des gens s'affairaient à venir en aide, autant de volontaires que de médicomages.

C'était la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, ajouté à ta disparition et celle à jamais de Voldemort qui sembla faire réaliser à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il fallait maintenant faire.

-Les gens n'ont pas paniqué en sachant Dumbledore mort? Demanda Harry.

-Oh si! Répondit Hermione avant même que quelqu'un d'autre puisse avoir le temps de répondre. Mais la communauté magique était dans un tel chaos, qu'on semblait se dire que les choses ne pouvaient êtres pires qu'elles l'étaient dans le moment.

Après cette constatation de la mort de Dumbledore et de ta disparition, nous nous sommes remis à la tâche, mais cette fois de collecter ce qui restait de cette bataille. Ron et moi, qui par chance nous n'étions pas perdus de vue lors du combat et en étions sortis toutes les deux indemnes, avions décider de retrouver toute personne de notre connaissance. Malheureusement la première découverte que l'on fit, (à cet endroit du récit, Mrs.Weasley renifla et s'essuya les yeux qui devenaient humides, son mari lui serra l'épaule en guise de soutien) fut les… les cadavres de Percy et Pénélope. Nous les avons trouvés juste avant que Molly et Arthur n'arrivent.

C'était terrifiant de les voir touts les deux étendus sur le sol froid. De plus je me rappelle encore de la pluie qui commençait à tomber doucement, elle dura une bonne trentaine de minutes, mais elle suffit à laisser cette image macabre dans mon esprit. Ils étaient si immobiles, si pâles et sans expression que cela était presque surréel.

Deux Aurors étaient alors venus nous rejoindre en voyant nos airs atterrés et se proposèrent à transporter leurs corps jusqu'au château. Ils nous assurèrent que les corps de Percy et Pénélope seraient dans les cachots du château, au frais, et n'y bougeraient pas de là tant que nous n'aurions pas décidé ce qu'on en ferait.

-Papa et maman, continua Ron à la place d'Hermione qui semblait se fatigué de ce récit lui rappelant évidemment de mauvais souvenirs, entreprirent alors de trouver les autres avant d'aller avertir les parents de Pénélope de la mauvaise nouvelle. On trouva d'abord Fred et Georges, ce fut relativement simple car jamais ils ne se séparent. Puis Charlie, enfin il ne manquait plus que Bill et Ginny. Ce qui fut rassurant est qu'au cours de nos recherches, on appris que Bill était parti aider les blessés légers à se rendre au château voir mme. Pomfresh, entre autre, vu qu'elle s'occupait des blessures mineures. Des médicomages de St-Mangouste s'occupaient des cas les plus lourd.

Mais notre inquiétude montait alors au fur et à mesure que nous n'avions pas de trace de Ginny. Disons qu'on a eu peur qu'elle ait eue le même sort que Percy et Pénélope…

-C'est comme si j'étais morte, je ne vois pas la différence Ron, coupa Ginny abruptement durant le récit de son frère et causant les autres dans la pièce à se sentir mal-à-l'aise face à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Seul Harry sembla comprendre car il reprit son expression calme, presque aussitôt, et serra doucement la main de Ginny. Ron décida malgré tout de poursuivre son récit même s'il se sentait évidemment très mal de la remarque qu'il avait fait sans le vouloir et sans penser aux conséquences.

-Heum… eh bien voilà, nous avions peur, pour résumer. Finalement nous l'avons trouver, à demie consciente je dirais. Ce Malapart était encore à ses côtés lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Il n'a pas pu s'enfuir car aussitôt nous l'avions stupéfixé afin de le livrer aux Aurors. Puis… eh bien… euh… enfin… (Ron était incapable de poursuivre ce qu'il allait dire. Il était évident que le souvenir ne lui était pas agréable et qu'il essayait sûrement encore aujourd'hui, d'essayer d'effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire.)

-Ce que Ron essaie de dire, poursuivit Hermione qui avait retrouvée ses sens, c'est que nous l'avons retrouvée dans un état… pitoyable… L'horreur de cette soirée, de cette guerre, pointait une fois de plus son nez, et montrait toute son étendue et sa portée sur le monde. Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de te faire un dessin pour que tu comprenne d'ailleurs, précisa-t-elle d'un ton lugubre.

Ginny qui écoutait le récit de cette nuit-là ayant changé sa vie pour de bon, en la transformant en une vie de cauchemar, ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser quelques larmes silencieuses qu'elle écrasa de son pouce. Les autres autour essayaient d'éviter de croiser son regard. Hermione après cette courte pause continua le récit.

-Enfin nous l'avons ramené au château, Ron et moi. Arrivé là, la scène qui nous attendait était terrifiante, les élèves ayants survécus ou étant blessés légèrement étaient dans le Hall d'entré, à essayer d'aider ceux qui étaient plus gravement blessés ou à diriger les gens dans les bonnes directions. À travers la foule nous avons réussi à se rendre à la tour Gryffondor, nous avions convenu que ce serait le meilleur endroit pour se reposer et aider Ginny vu que l'infirmerie était pleine à craquer. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer le château si grouillant et survolté, et pour tout dire j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à voir une telle scène. Poudlard a toujours été un lieu merveilleux, mais cette nuit-là c'était l'horreur qui y régnait…

-Lorsqu'ils m'ont amené à la tour pour que je me repose et reprenne mes sens, poursuivit Ginny, je n'ai pas voulue croire ce qui m'étais arrivé. J'ai tout fait pour oublier, si bien que malgré ma faiblesse, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'aller voir Percy après qu'on m'eut informer de son décès. Je voulais constater de mes propres yeux ce qu'on m'avait dit. C'est en voyant son corps froid et blême que j'ai compris. J'ai compris ce qui m'était arrivé, ce qui lui était arrivé, à lui et à Pénélope, j'ai compris véritablement ce qui se passait dans le château à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Puis c'était touts les autres, la mort de Dumbledore, ta disparition, Maugrey entre la vie et la mort, tout comme Tonks. Et puis plus rien. Soudainement il n'y avait plus rien. Rien ne m'attachait à la vie. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai perdu connaissance. J'ai été dans le coma pendant 13 jours, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Pendant ce temps le monde tentait tant bien que mal de se relever.

À ce point de l'histoire, Ginny décida de laisser la parole à quelqu'un d'autre. Sa mère enchaîna le fil des événements à l'intention d'Harry.

-Tu sais Harry, poursuivit Molly, ce ne fut pas facile. D'abord il y a eu l'enterrement de Percy et Pénélope, 5 jours après que tu sois parti. Ça été un dur moment. Le pire était de voir Aurélie sans parents. Bien sûr elle avait et a toujours une grande famille qui l'aime beaucoup et en prends soins, mais n'empêche… je crois qu'inconsciemment elle a été affectée par la mort de ses parents. Je veux bien croire que ceux-ci étaient studieux et suivaient la logique des choses, mais Aurélie a un grain de plus, une sorte de sagesse qui ressort quand on s'en attend le moins.

À ces paroles Harry se souvint ce qu'Aurélie lui avait dit à propos de Voldemort. Tom Jedusor était un être humain avant tout, même si cela ne paraissait pas. Aurélie avait compris cela, et aussi le fait de tuer n'était jamais facile, que ce soit un insecte ou un monstre. Que ce soit pour le bien ou pour le mal, c'était toujours douloureux et difficile à se pardonner.

-Évidemment, continua Molly, la pauvre enfant a beaucoup de questions sur ses parents depuis quelle a compris qu'elle ne les reverraient jamais. Mais elle pose aussi beaucoup de questions sur la vie et la mort en général, qu'elle ne comprend pas très bien encore. Crois-moi parfois c'est difficile de lui répondre, surtout quand on ne sait pas soi-même les réponses. Elle semble toujours insatisfaite des réponses qu'on peut lui donner, elle aimerait en savoir plus. En fait je crois quelle aimerait que tout soit noir ou blanc. Pourtant elle réalise bien souvent que tout est gris et que la vie est nuancée. Enfin Aurélie a visiblement l'intelligence de ses parents. Mais bon pour revenir à la suite des événements, le lendemain de l'enterrement de ses parents, ce fut celui de Dumbledore. La cérémonie était lugubre, toute la communauté magique semblait s'être donnée rendez-vous au château. Des gens d'ailleurs dans le monde sont venus aussi lui rendre un dernier hommage.

C'est une fois enterré que son portrait dans le bureau directorial a pris vie. C'est aussi grâce au Dumbledore du portrait que nous avons su que tu étais vivant. Il nous as assuré que tu étais sains et sauf, mais que tu avais besoin de repos et d'éloignement pour re-centré ta vie. Il ne voulait pas nous en dire plus. Le ministère ne l'a pas écouté, ils te croyaient mort et voulait retrouver ton corps. Puis voyant que tu étais introuvable, ils durent se conformer à l'idée de Dumbledore. Il les avertit donc de ne pas te chercher, et que tu reviendrais en temps voulu, mais une fois de plus le ministère se mit à ta recherche.

-Les journaux rapportaient chaque jour des nouvelles se rapportant à toi, poursuivit Arthur Weasley. Quand ils t'ont cru mort, ils se mirent à publier des articles sur toi et un véritable résumé de ta vie, résumé plus ou moins juste il faut préciser… Nous enragions de voir cela, mais nous n'avions aucun contrôle. Heureusement 'Le Chicaneur' publia quelques articles véridiques, pour une fois, grâce à Luna et son père. Puis quand on se rendit à l'évidence que tu étais vivant, on donna plus d'importance au Chicaneur qui soutenait cette thèse depuis le début. Crois-nous, il y a eu des informations de toute sorte. Premièrement que certains détecteurs de magie essayaient de te retracer, puis des lettres du public t'ayant soi-disant aperçu, ou d'autre opinions loufoques qui disait que tu étais dans un monde parallèle en attendant, et que tu t'y reposais car tu aurais épuisé toute tes forces magiques. C'était incroyable le nombre de choses qui avaient été publiées. On nous demandait des entrevues, vu que l'on était tes amis ou faisait parti de ta nouvelle famille. Au bout de trois entrevues truquées ici et là, nous avons cessé de se faire des illusions pour rétablir les faits. Seul le père de Luna rapportait tout comme nous avions dit. Ainsi les journaux sans notre aide par la suite, ont rapporté des faits de toute sorte et de toute nature qui ne faisaient aucun sens.

-Je dois dire que toi et Dumbledore voliez la vedette. Mais dans le cas de Dumbledore cela dura un mois environ, pour n'être mentionné que de temps en temps par la suite. Dans ton cas, la presse s'est acharnée pendant plusieurs mois, tout comme sur le cas de la mort de Voldemort qu'ils essayaient de comprendre, expliqua Ron. Face à tout cela le ministère finit par s'essouffler et lâcha prise de ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Un an et demi plus tard nous changions de gouvernement dans un vent de changement. Tout le monde avait besoin de nouveau, et de se créer un nouveau monde.

-Une nouvelle vie devait commencer pour plusieurs, reprit Arthur. Sur les vieilles fondations, la population s'est mise à la tâche de comprendre le monde dans lequel elle vivait. Devant tout cela, des mesures ont été prises pour améliorer la vie des gens. Un réseau de contacts servant à retracer les gens ayants perdus un membre ou plusieurs membres de leur famille ou amis s'est installé. Il n'était plus question de vivre seul. Des orphelinats temporaires ont été ouverts pour les jeunes sans famille et qui attendaient de se faire adopter. Aujourd'hui il ne reste pas un enfant qui n'ait pas été adopté.

Le système d'élection a aussi été changé, et pour cela on s'est beaucoup inspiré des systèmes moldus démocratiques. Il est maintenant possible de voter pour la personne que l'on veut au pouvoir et le parti, tout cela séparément. Aussi, les élections seront maintenant touts les quatre ans, pour éviter des règnes trop long et redondants comme celui de Cornelius Fudge.

Des mesures ont été prises pour aider les gens ayant besoin d'un soutien psychologique, et ce avec un accès facile pour les cinq prochaines années suivant cette fin de guerre. Le gouvernement a aussi pris en compte les sans-abri, ce qui ne s'était jamais fait auparavant. Il y a maintenant des maisons pour ceux qui veulent se sortir de leur misère, comme chez les moldus. Et enfin, les droits pour les loups-garous, vampires et demi-géants, entre autres, se sont élargis. Il ne reste que quelques pas encore à faire avant qu'on ne les considères comme des 'être normaux' chez la majorité de la population. Tu en saisiras que Remus, Rogue et Hagrid sont plus qu'heureux de cette situation. Quoique le professeur Rogue ne montre pas tellement sa joie… probable qu'il aurait préféré qu'on ne sache jamais qu'il était un demi-vampire.

La petite famille s'esclaffa de rire. Rogue resterait toujours une sorte de grognon renfermé, mais qui a ses principes au bon endroit dans le fond.

-Voilà en gros ce qui s'est passé durant ton absence, termina Ron. Bien sûr il y a plus que cela, mais l'important a été dit je crois. Évidemment il y a eu à nouveau tous ces procès de mangemort. Ça été un cauchemar. Tout comme les détraqueurs dont on a eu de la difficulté à reprendre contrôle. Mais je doute que cela t'intéresse d'en apprendre plus sur tes ennemis, vu que tout est relativement entré dans l'ordre aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Harry. Tant que tout est terminé, cela me convient.

-Euhm, je ne parierais pas sur le fait que tout est terminé Harry, commença Hermione d'un ton incertain.

-Pourquoi?

-Eh bien, d'abord ton retour… tu sais ça n'empêcheras pas la presse de jaser et raviver un certain temps d'anciennes blessures, dit-elle. Probable aussi que les plus fêlés qui sont emprisonnés et qui croient toujours en la doctrine de Voldemort, essaieront tout en leur pouvoir pour t'atteindre et te blesser… remarqua-t-elle doucement, mais ça, ça va dans la série d'événements à venir, il faut s'y attendre. N'empêche que la presse va faire tout un cas! Se plaignit-elle pour conclure son argumentation.

-Oui, bon, il fallait que je m'y attende non?

-Oui… mais aussi, ce que tu ne sais pas… c'est qu'avec ton retour, l'attention sera encore plus porté sur notre mariage à Ron et moi.

-Sérieux, demanda Harry, n'ayant visiblement pas remarquer le bout sur l'attention de la presse, vous allez vous marier? Dit-il d'un ton joyeux; ses yeux brillaient de plaisir.

-Euh oui… répondit Ron d'un air un peu gêné.

-Voyons Ron! Il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné là, le réprimanda sa mère.

-Non, je sais, seulement j'avais peur de sa réaction un peu, surtout qu'on n'avait pas pu lui en parler.

-Mais il n'y a pas de problème, je veux dire c'est normal que vous poursuiviez vos vies pendant mon absence, vous ne pouvez m'attendre indéfiniment pour vous permettre de vivre heureux.

-Merci Harry, je savais que tu ne nous en voudrait pas, dit Hermione en se levant et en allant le serrer dans une accolade.

Ron fit de même à son tour, il avait suivi Hermione. C'était réconfortant, songeait Harry, de voir que leur trio inséparable n'était pas disparu après toutes ces années. Bien sûr vers quinze ans ils étaient devenus un quatuor avec Ginny, et quelques mois plus tard ils étaient devenus six grands amis en compagnie de Neville et Luna en plus. Mais il aimait bien retrouver de vieilles habitudes parfois avec ses deux meilleurs et premiers amis.

Une fois qu'ils cessèrent leur accolade collective, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'essuyer quelques larmes dans le cas d'Hermione soit des yeux humides dans le cas de Ron et Harry. Pendant ce temps, M et Mrs Weasley ainsi que Ginny avaient un léger sourire d'admiration et de contentement accroché au visage.

Ils reprirent leurs places respectives, et la conversation dévia enfin sur des sujets plus légers pour la plupart.

-Dis donc, tu n'est pas curieux de savoir ce qui est advenu de touts tes effets, et surtout d'un animal particulier que tu affectionnais à tout le moins dans le temps… tu sais elle s'ennuie…

-Quoi donc? Demanda Harry stupidement. Il ne voyait pas de quoi Ron voulait parler. Soudain une idée s'insinua tranquillement dans sa tête et la frappa de plein fouet avant qu'il ne s'exclame. Hedwidge! Merlin! Elle est où? Elle n'est quand même pas morte de vieillesse après tout ce temps j'espère?

-Non, non, rassure-toi, répondit son ami. Comme j'avais déjà Coq, qu'Hermione l'utilise et que Hermès, la chouette de Percy est revenue habiter ici avec mes parents, eh bien il ne restait que Ginny qui n'avait pas de chouette ou de hiboux. Donc c'est elle qui l'a.

-En effet, c'est moi qui l'héberge. Je dois dire qu'elle a été difficile à adopter, quand elle est arrivée. Elle semblait dépressive, si cela est possible chez un hibou, rit-elle. Je crois qu'elle s'ennuyait vraiment de toi, et t'en voulait un peu de l'avoir abandonné, en faisant tout pour pas qu'elle te retrace. Mais bon elle a finit par comprendre que tu ne l'avais pas abandonné qu'elle seulement, mais nous tous, et elle a fini par se raisonner je crois.

- Ce que Ginny ne veut pas dire plutôt, c'est que ça lui a pris deux mois à apprivoiser Hedwidge. Et pour cela il a fallu qu'elle utilise du miam-hibou à profusion… et qu'elle obéisse à ses moindres caprices, expliqua Ron entre deux fous rires. Je te jure que ta chouette était vraiment frustrée et venait chaque deux jours me faire une visite, juste pour voir si j'avais de tes nouvelles. Frustrée elle repartait souvent en me donnant un coup d'aile sur la tête! Vraiment Harry tu devrais songé à lui faire comprendre d'être plus polie avec les gens…

-Désolé, Hedwidge a toujours fait un peu à sa tête, je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose…

-Comme son propriétaire, lança Hermione d'un ton ennuyé. Peu importe, elle t'a attendue très longtemps, et puis elle a fini par t'oublier, ou à tout le moins cesser d'espérer te revoir et délivrer tes messages.

-Oh, dit-il surpris, j'espère juste qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop longtemps d'être parti tout ce temps. Sinon, Ginny tu peux toujours la garder si tu es capable de t'en accommoder.

-Elle, pas de problème, mais… ce sont ses rejetons… on a du les éparpillés et les donner en cadeau dans la famille et à des amis quand ils ont été en âge de voler de leur propres ailes. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Fred et Georges ne s'étaient jamais acheter de hibou ou de chouette, avec toutes leurs commandes à envoyer… on aurait juré qu'ils attendaient rien d'autre qu'on leurs offres ce cadeau. Bref ils ont choisis deux hiboux d'un gris pâles et identiques, à leur image quoi! Et ils les ont appelés Gred et Forges!

À l'entente de l'histoire, même si pour tout le monde sauf Harry la connaissait, ils s'esclaffèrent tous de rire. Il faut dire que Fred et Georges avaient le don de faire des farces continuellement et ne pouvaient jamais être sérieux, pas même pour choisir le nom de leurs hiboux.

-Au fait, demanda Harry, qu'est-il advenu de Lupin?

-Ah, répondit Arthur, il s'est trouvé un emploi, maintenant que les loups-garous sont considérés comme des êtres pratiquement 'normaux', les gens ont moins peur de les engager. Ils faut dire que d'avoir travailler un an pour Albus Dumbledore l'a beaucoup aider. Les gens ont normalement une opinion favorable de Dumbledore, et d'avoir enseigner à Poudlard démontrait qu'il était quelqu'un de confiance. Il travail au département de la justice, et a récemment été nommé juge au ministère. Il a de quoi être très fier de lui maintenant! Aujourd'hui il habite à la campagne, dans une petite maison de pierres. C'est vraiment magnifique là-bas, j'ai pu m'y rendre à quelques reprises en visite ces deux dernières années. Oh, et il s'est aussi marié avec Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks est maintenant chef de brigade parmi ceux qu'on compte au département et quartier général des Aurors au ministère.

-Wow, s'étonna Harry, je n'aurais jamais cru que Lupin pourrait si bien s'en sortir. Quoique avec la nouvelle loi, ça aide beaucoup… sous l'ancien régime je n'aurais jamais cru que Remus accéderait aisément à un poste de juge. Et Tonks qui est chef de brigade, elle qui gaffait toujours! Se rappelait-il en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Molly Weasley, ils ont aussi adopté un enfant de l'orphelinat temporaire. Les loups-garous n'ont toujours pas le droit d'avoir d'enfant, car le gêne peut se transmettre dans le sang de cet enfant, mais il peuvent maintenant en adopter, ce qui est vraiment une progression dans les mentalités, en autant que la personne atteinte de loup-garoutisme prenne une potion tue-loup dans les jours précédents la pleine lune. Et pour éviter les accidents ou oublis, des gens du ministère sont chargés de remettre la potion. On espère bien qu'un jour un vrai remède sera trouvé. Enfin, ils ont adopter le petit Teddy, qui est maintenant âgé de 7 ans depuis peu, et il semble avoir drôlement hâte de rentrer à Poudlard.

-Eh bien, je suis vraiment content pour eux, finit par dire Harry. Y a-t-il d'autres nouvelles heureuses que je devrais savoir?

-Eh bien, poursuivit Hermione, Bill et Fleur Delacour se sont mariés, mais ça tu le savais déjà. Ils ont eu trois enfants depuis. Ah, oui McGonnagall est devenue directrice à Poudlard. Je crois que la plupart des jeunes l'adorent, tout comme ils adoraient Dumbledore. Quoique, elle soit plus sévère, on dirait qu'elle a tendance à se radoucir avec les années. Et puis la plupart du temps elle cache bien son jeux je dois dire. Elle reste très ouverte aux jeunes. Je pense que secrètement elle s'est donnée comme mission de poursuivre ce que Dumbledore avait débuté.

-Et qui a pris son poste d'enseignement en métamorphose? Demanda Harry.

-Moi, répondit naturellement Hermione. En tout cas pour l'instant. En fait j'aurais bien aimer enseigner les runes, mais bon, le professeur Vector y est encore. Et puis la métamorphose n'est pas si mal après tout, je m'y habitue tranquillement. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y avais pas excellé.

-Tu réussissais facilement dans tous tes cours, même en potion, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Au fait qu'est-il advenu de Rogue?

-Euh… répondit Ron, la pire chose qui soit arrivé à Poudlard. Il enseigne maintenant les défenses contre les forces du mal. Je ne suis pas certain que tu aimerais dorénavant ces cours Harry…

-Franchement Ron! S'offusqua Hermione. Le professeur Rogue fait très bien son travail et sait très bien s'en accommoder! N'oublie pas que c'est dorénavant un de mes collègues de travail. On ne peut lésiner quand on enseigne, ce n'est pas comme toi où vous vous amusez une bonne partie de la journée.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute moi si on aime notre emploi et qu'on y met du cœur dedans! Se défendit Ron.

-Non mais! Comme si travailler au département des sports et jeux magiques était du sérieux! J'y suis allé quelques fois à votre bureau, et on dirait que vous êtes tous une bande de joyeux lurons qui ne pensent qu'au Quidditch!

-Quand on travail, on ne pense qu'à ça Hermione! Et puis on ne fait pas que des bêtises comme tu sembles le croire, mais on met du sérieux dans nos recherches!

-Des recherches sur quoi? L'invention de gants qui s'agrippent mieux au balais afin de ne pas tomber?

-Non, pour les rendres plus aéro-dynamiques les balais justement! Et puis c'est assez sérieux. On essaie aussi de rendre les cognards un peu plus doux depuis qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'ils faisaient plus de blessés que de simplement déstabiliser les joueurs.

-Ok, là je dois te donner un point que ça peut être utile!

-Là tu vois, se défila Ron, je te l'avais dit que le Quidditch, les balais et…

-Au fait Ron, interrompit Harry avant que leur conversation ne dégénère trop, quel est ton poste au département?

-Sous-ministre des loisirs, sports et jeux magiques, dit-il avec importance et fierté d'une manière qui rappelait étrangement Percy ou M. Weasley lorsqu'il avait fait un bon coup.

-Ça y est, marmonna Ginny pour elle-même, et c'est reparti!

Voyant que Ginny voulait sûrement dire que Ron allait s'embarquer dans une longue conversation s'ils entraient dans le sujet de son poste, Harry préféra détourner l'attention de son meilleur ami à d'autres points, tout en restant dans le Quidditch pour ne pas trop le désamorcer.

-Et, dis, qu'est-ce qui est advenu de mon éclair de feu?

Cette fois Ron ne répondit pas, gêné, il rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Ce fut Ginny qui répondit à sa place.

-Eh bien c'est lui qui l'a, mais il est gêné de l'avouer, car il m'a repassé son vieux balai qu'il avait obtenu en cinquième année. Je crois qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance après Hedwidge qui refusait de vivre avec moi, il a peut-être douter que je la maltraitais, et que donc je maltraiterais ton balais aussi. Pourtant, il préfère sauver un balai, que de sauver un pauvre petit animal. Bah de toute façon ça ne me dérange pas, je n'en avais pas particulièrement besoin pour mon emploi moi.

-Au fait, Harry, tu peux le reprendre quand tu veux, je sais ce que ce balai vaut pour toi, vu que Sirius te l'avait offert. Et je comprends que cela a du être dur de ne pas avoir ton balais.

-Euh, pas tellement, oui c'est sûr que le souvenir de Sirius qui y est rattaché est important, mais bon, c'était beaucoup plus dur sans vous tous. Mais bon il est vrai que maintenant que je suis de retour, j'aimerais bien le ravoir.

-Certain, et puis maintenant je peux facilement m'en acheter un autre. Je n'aurai pas besoin donc de te l'emprunter plus longtemps. L'avantage d'avoir un bon salaire…

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qui est advenu de mes effets, mes uniformes de Poudlard, mon coffre, mon album photo que Hagrid m'avait donné?

-Ah, c'est encore moi qui a tout cela, répondit Ron. En fait c'est ici dans ma chambre en haut. Comme c'était tes choses, je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'emmènerais tout cela à notre appartement à moi et Hermione. C'est vrai, j'oubliais de te dire, Hermione a ta cape d'invisibilité, crois-moi elle y fait très attention.

-C'est très utile pour patrouiller les couloirs de Poudlard après le couvre-feu et que l'on veuille surprendre quelque élèves avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'enfuir à leur dortoirs… expliqua-t-elle. J'ai aussi la carte des maraudeurs pour surveiller le château, et c'est ainsi que la plupart des élèves hors-dortoirs après le couvre-feu se font prendre la main dans le sac par 'professeur Granger', dit-elle sur un ton d'enfant innocent.

-Je suis content de voir que certaines de mes choses peuvent au moins servir à quelques personnes. Tu peux garder la carte, mais j'aimerais bien ravoir la cape d'invisibilité pour tout dire. C'est la seule chose qui me reste de mon père.

-Bien sûr Harry, et de toute manière avec la carte, cela pourra suffire, il faudra juste que je fasse attention dorénavant pour trouver un chemin qui les surprennent, au lieu d'apparaître comme par magie derrière eux… même si on ne peut transplaner dans Poudlard.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'image d'Hermione apparaissant dans le dos d'élèves qui auraient pu êtres eux-mêmes en ce temps. D'imaginer Hermione faisant la morale de ne pas flâner dans les corridors après minuit était plutôt bizarre alors qu'elle-même l'avait si souvent fait avec lui et Ron, et plus tard, au cours de leur 7e année, parfois uniquement avec Ron.

Le souvenir d'eux-mêmes en tant qu'élèves lui fit rappeler qu'il ne savait pas ce qui était advenu de Neville et Luna.

-Ça me revient, en parlant d'élèves et du temps de Poudlard, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour Neville, et Luna? Demanda-t-il.

-Ils vont très bien, répondit Hermione, Neville enseigne maintenant lui aussi à Poudlard en botanique à la place du professeur Chourave. Elle a pris sa retraite il y a deux ans. Cela a tout juste donné le temps à Neville de terminer ses études pour pouvoir enseigner la matière. Bien qu'il soit un peu gêné encore devant une classe, il arrive très bien à s'en sortir. La plupart des élèves l'apprécie, je dois dire. Et puis je crois qu'il est comblé de pouvoir travailler à Poudlard et y investir tout son temps dans l'enseignement et ses recherches. Il travail actuellement à trouver de nouvelles propriétés à certaines plantes qui pourraient guérir d'autres maladie, entre autre il cherche un moyen de ramener à la raison ses parents qui sont encore à St-Mangouste et leur redonner l'esprit. Il est très courageux, il faut l'admettre, et on pense qu'il est sur le point de trouver la solution.

-J'espère pour lui, dit Harry qui le pensait sincèrement.

-Oui, pauvre Neville, ajouta Ron, c'est pas comme s'il avait eu une vie facile. Enfin… sa grand-mère est très fière de lui apparemment. Pas surprenant, elle semblait avoir toujours honte de son petit-fils parfois… pourtant lorsque Neville fait bien les choses, on voit à quel point elle l'adore. Oh, et dans le cas de Luna elle est devenue rédactrice en chef du Chicaneur. Je me demande pourquoi ce n'est pas surprenant? Rit-il.

Harry pouvait facilement imaginer Neville en tant que professeur de botanique et investit dans des recherches pour redonner la santé à ses parents, mais ce qui était encore moins difficile à imaginer et évident était de savoir que Luna était la rédactrice en chef du Chicaneur, le journal de son père.

-J'ai oublier de demander, comment va Hagrid? Demanda-t-il.

-Mon Dieu, ce cher Hagrid, s'exclama Molly Weasley, il n'habite plus Poudlard. Il est parti vivre avec Mme. Maxime en France. Par contre il reviennent prendre leurs vacances à Poudlard chaque été, et les deux semaines du congé de Noël. Ils nous écrivent de temps en temps et nous ne manquons pas de leur faire quelques visites quand ils reviennent. Je dirais qu'Hagrid a beaucoup changé depuis, disons qu'il sait mieux tenir sa langue et est beaucoup plus sûr de lui-même. Et puis c'est évident que son chien adore revenir.

-Eh bien, je suis ravi pour lui. Tout le monde semble donc s'être bien adapté depuis longtemps on dirait?

-Euh, en apparence oui, dit Arthur, mais dans le fond Harry, je crois qu'on a tous des démons intérieurs qui nous hantent. Tout ceux qui ont connu cette guerre souffrent encore beaucoup. On essaie d'oublier pour sauver les apparences et s'encourager, mais je doute que quelqu'un ait réussi à carrément oublier et s'en remettre de tout ce passé.

-Et puis, comme j'ai dit, continua Hermione, avec ton retour, il est certain que beaucoup de souvenirs seront ravivés. Autant par la faute des journaux qui vont rappeler toute les histoires d'horreurs de la guerre, que ceux qui relateront et se plaindront encore incessamment de ce qui s'est passé.

Avec ces paroles, Harry y réfléchit sérieusement dans les jours qui suivirent.

Beaucoup de gens s'étaient remis de toute cette guerre, guerre qui s'était concentré autour de lui, il faut dire, mais aussi de Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il revenait, il allait raviver de vieilles plaies. Voulait-il vraiment revenir pour faire souffrir les gens sans le vouloir? Il n'était pas sûr. Encore une fois il avait l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules. S'en sortirait-il jamais un jour?

Peut-être ferait-il mieux de rester cacher? Ou mieux encore, de retourner dans les territoires nordiques du Québec. De cette manière il n'embêterait plus personne.

Pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à nouveau de laisser tous ceux qu'il aimait. Maintenant qu'il était revenu, jamais plus il ne pourrait repartir en sachant que peut-être il ne reviendrait pas. Ou alors il lui faudrait partir avec tous ceux qu'il compte comme sa famille, quelque chose d'impossible si l'on considérait le nombre de gens que cela inclurait.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus quitter, il y avait Ginny ici. Et plus jamais il ne pourrait la laisser seule. Il se sentait le devoir de s'en occuper et de la combler de son amour sincère suite à toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait subie. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux.

Une idée s'insurgea dans sa tête, et il pensa demander l'avis d'Arthur et Molly un peu plus tard. Peut-être que ça pourrait l'aider, qui sait?


	9. Réapprendre la confiance

_Allo à tous!_

_Voilà le chapitre 9. Désolé pour l'attente. Au moins ça n'a pas été un an d'attente n'est-ce pas? Lol. J'espère que ffnet ne fera pas de bogues cette fois pour poster… La dernière fois il a fait quelques free-game dans mon texte… m'enfin. Oh et désolé s'il reste des erreurs, j'ai cru que ce chapitre avait assez attendu dans mon ordi, alors le voici! Le prochain chapitre viendra je ne sais quand, il n'est pas encore taper, seulement écrit dans mon cahier de fanfics… so let's hope I will find time!_

_Elmire_

* * *

Chapitre 9: La confiance est quelque chose qui se réapprend.

Quelques semaines plus tard, après les récits de ce qui s'était passé autant du côté d'Harry que du côté Weasley et compagnie, eut lieu un souper spécial au Terrier réunissant la famille Weasley et les parents d'Hermione qui avaient été invités pour l'occasion.

Alors que le récit des événements s'était relativement bien assimilé pour tous, on embarqua rapidement dans les préparatifs du mariage de Ron et Hermione. Ce soir-là tous étaient réunis pour discuter préparatifs, mais surtout prendre la décision finale vu qu'ils en avaient tous parler au cours des dernières semaines. On déciderait le déroulement et le fonctionnement du grand jour, du matin au soir.

-D'abord Ron et moi aimerions préciser un point, commença à expliquer Hermione. Ce serait que toi Ginny tu sois ma dame d'honneur, et toi Harry le témoin de Ron. Est-ce d'accord?

Harry et Ginny qui étaient assis en diagonales l'un de l'autre de chaque côté de la table, ne firent qu'un hochement de tête affirmatif en guise de réponse. Hermione sembla s'en contenter car elle poursuivit dans ses plans.

-D'accord, donc c'est classé pour cela. Maintenant, comme nous avons déjà dit, nous aimerions que toute la famille et les amis soient présents. Ceci veut donc dire beaucoup de moldus de ma famille seront invités, et qui ignorent que je suis une sorcière. Il faudra donc faire comprendre à tous les invités sorciers qu'ils devront s'habiller normalement et qu'ils ne fassent mention ou n'utilise la magie en aucun cas, et sous aucun prétexte. Croyez-vous que cela est possible? Demanda-t-elle aux deux familles et amis réunis autour de la table en les regardants un par un, tour à tour.

Des airs dubitatifs s'affichèrent sur la plupart des visages et un air de pur désenchantement s'afficha sur le visage des jumeaux. On aurait dit qu'on aurait enlevé les jouets préférés de Fred et Georges comme à un enfant gâté. Probable prévoyaient-ils faire quelques tours au mariage pour agacer leur frère et prochaine belle-sœur. Dorénavant tout leur amusement de l'événement se verrait gâché.

Aussi l'air de Bill Weasley était des plus amusants, avec ses yeux grands ouverts ses sourcils levés hauts et son sourire moqueur. Il semblait se dégager de son attitude un 'je-ne-suis-pas-sûr-que-cela-va-fonctionner-mais-on-verra-bien,-si-ce-n'est-pour-rire'. La compagne de vie de Bill, qui était nul autre que Fleur Delacour, sembla comprendre le regard de son amoureux et lui en voulu de penser ainsi. Elle le frappa donc dans les côtes d'un coup de coude pour lui signifier de cesser cela immédiatement. Étrangement Bill obtempéra, peut-être sous le charme commandant de la vélane ou tout simplement parce que c'était sa compagne depuis de nombreuses années.

Enfin, tous les autres affichaient le même air non rassuré. Ce fut les parents d'Hermione qui intervinrent en premier.

-Allons ma chérie, dit M.Granger, tu ne peux exiger de tous les sorciers qu'ils agissent en parfait moldus…

-Et pourquoi pas? Se défendit ladite fille.

-Parce que même sans magie, ils ne nous ressembleraient pas et tes invités auraient de sérieuses suspicions quant à tout ce monde ne connaissant pas grand-chose des non-sorciers.

-Ton père a raison ma fille. Il vous faudra à toi et Ron décider de qui invité, et à qui l'on peut faire confiance afin de ne pas révéler votre secret.

-Oui, bon peut-être, rétorqua Hermione. N'empêche que j'aimerais que tout les gens auxquels je tiens soient là.

-Ils y seront argumenta M.Granger, seulement le cercle sera un peu plus restreint à ceux de confiance et près de toi.

-D'accord, finit-elle par concéder. Maintenant qu'il n'y aura pas de cachotteries de chaque côté, nous pourrons choisir l'habillement que l'on veut. Tout ça pour en venir au fait que Ron ne voudrait pas se retrouver dans une robe sorcière à dentelle comme en 4e année. Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas le voir habillé ainsi le jour de notre mariage. C'est pour ça qu'il sera nécessaire d'aller magasiner pour tout le monde.

-Évidemment Hermione, rétorqua Molly un peu offensée de la remarque sur la robe de Ron en 4e année, bien qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas méchamment.

-Il y a aussi le lieux. Nous n'avons pas réussi à se décider encore. Chez papa et maman, ici au Terrier, dans une salle louée à Pré-au-lard ou à Poudlard?

À ce moment-là, presque tous donnèrent leur avis. D'un côté on ne voulait pas blesser l'orgueil de l'un ou de l'autre de chaque famille, d'un autre côté on ne voulait pas embarrasser, si bien qu'il ne resta plus que deux solutions. Pré-au-lard ou Poudlard. Comme Poudlard risquait de rester cacher à a vue des moldus et qu'il y aurait sûrement de l'école à ce moment-là, Pré-au-lard fut la solution finale.

Enfin ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à faire des listes d'invités et de cartes d'invitations à envoyer. La décoration, la disposition des tables, assiettes, plats, chaises, ustensiles et même serviettes de table fut discuté. Finalement on parla de ce à quoi devrait ressembler le gâteau. Seul sujet d'ailleurs qui sembla vivement intéressé Ron. L'entente fut pour un gâteau fromage avec beaucoup de fruits, ceux-ci étant meilleurs pour les dents et éviter de faire un scandale chez les parents dentistes d'Hermione. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à décider de sa forme et son nombre d'étages. Le tout serait carré et à trois étages, un grand carré en bas, puis un moyen au milieu surmonté, et le plus petit sur le dessus.

Beaucoup des gens présents et de la famille, voyaient déjà Ron saliver face à ce gâteau… On l'avait d'ailleurs représenté virtuellement dans l'espace, en une pâle imitation de celui qu'ils voulaient.

Finalement lorsque les préparatifs se terminèrent, tous et chacun finit par rentrer chez soi, exténué des discussion de la soirée. Ron et Hermione accompagnèrent d'abord M. et Mme. Granger qui étaient venus en voiture vu qu'ils n'avaient pas de foyer chez eux pour voyager par cheminette. Les parents d'Hermione les déposeraient en même temps à leur appartement, ainsi ils pourraient poursuivre la conversation entre eux lors du voyage vers Londres.

Bill, Fleur et leurs 3 enfants, se ramassèrent et quittèrent peu après Ron, Hermione et ses parents. Fred et Georges invoquèrent un projet en cours de route qu'ils avaient laissés dans leur labo pour leur magasin de farce et attrape. Ils invitèrent Harry avant de partir, à passer un de ces jours surtout depuis qu'ils avaient ouvert un deuxième magasin à Pré-au-lard (ce qui était très payant, vu les élèves de Poudlard tout près). Suite à cette invitation, ils firent leurs salutations comme à leurs vieilles habitudes de joyeux lurons.

Il ne resta plus que Charlie, Moly, Ginny, Harry et Arthur (Nda: dommage qu'Arthur finisse pas par i ou y! lol) et les enfants de Ginny. Aurélie était sous la tutelle de ses grands-parents Sinclair ce soir-là. Tant qu'à Charlie, s'il se trouvait exceptionnellement au Terrier, c'était parce qu'il avait pris deux semaines de vacances.

Molly servit du thé et des tisanes à tout le monde et ils se retrouvèrent à discuter au salon ou à amuser les jeunes jumeaux.

Étrangement, Harry se surprit à se sentir calme et serein ce soir-là, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Tout semblait simple, normal, comme si jamais le passé n'avait existé. Peut-être était-ce l'effet du thé de Molly qui procurait cette sensation, mais pourtant il aurait jurer que c'était le simple fait de se retrouver dans sa famille adoptive.

Les jumeaux commençaient à se fatiguer de leurs jeux, surtout depuis que les adultes étaient beaucoup plus intéressés par leur conversation entre eux. Il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyant pour un enfant que les conversations sérieuses des grandes personnes et leur manque d'intérêt à leurs jeux ou ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Si bien qu'une heure plus tard, vers 10h, ils commencèrent à s'endormir. Alexandre était couché dans le fauteuil en retrait près du foyer, la tête pendante à l'envers par-dessus le bras du fauteuil. Émilie aux pieds du refuge de son frère était appuyé contre le fauteuil, les bras relâchés et la tête penchée de côté dans ce qui devait être une position très inconfortable.

Harry se surprit à les contempler. Ils étaient magnifiques, et il pouvait retrouver chez eux une multitude de traits ressemblants soit à leur mère, soit à leurs oncles ou grands-parents. Il se demandait si un jour Ginny lui permettrait de les faire siens en sa compagnie. Mais surtout si elle lui permettrait seulement d'entrer dans sa vie, de l'aimer et même peut-être fonder une vraie famille.

Une vraie famille où celle-ci né des malheurs, finirait par trouver un peu de bonheur et se compléter. Enfin, jugeant qu'Émilie et Alexandre auraient bientôt un torticolis si on ne les laissaient pas dormir dans une meilleure position; il interrompit la conversation qui avait lieux autour de lui et à laquelle il n'écoutait plus depuis 5 minutes déjà.

-Je crois qu'ils seraient mieux dans leurs lits que mal placés comme ça, dit-il à l'intention des autres.

-Oh Merlin! S'exclama tout à coup Molly qui réalisa de qui il faisait allusion. Pauvres enfants, ils sont totalement exténués à l'heure qu'il est. Tu le sais Ginny, il est beaucoup trop tard pour eux, il serait temps qu'ils puissent dormir convenablement.

-Tu as raison maman. Je les ramènes à la maison.

Ginny se leva pour aller les réveillés, mais Harry l'en dissuada.

-Non, laisse-les dormir je vais t'aider à les emmener chez toi. Prends Alexandre, je prendrai Émilie, ou inversement, ce que tu préfères.

-Tu es sûr d'être capable de transplaner avec une autre personne? Bien qu'en jeune âge… demanda Ginny.

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi?

-Oh, non, rien, je voulais seulement m'en assurer. D'accord allons-y.

Ils prirent chacun un des jumeaux et firent leur au revoir sous l'œil intrigué de Charlie et les salutations de Molly et Arthur. Puis ils disparurent, pour aussitôt apparaître dans le corridor du hall d'entré de l'appartement de Ginny.

-Merci Harry, c'est bien gentil de ta part. Après que j'aie été les border veux-tu rester un peu pour jaser?

-Pourquoi pas.

Il suivit Ginny qui avait Alexandre dans les bras, pour aller porter Émilie qu'il avait amené avec lui. La chaleur du corps de l'enfant contre lui était une présence rassurante et pleine d'espoir à l'idée que peut-être il aurait des enfants de son propre sang. Et qui sait peut-être à l'image de sa propre mère aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite chambre peinte en blanc, où deux lits s'entassaient dans chaque coin. Une petite table de chevet se trouvait à côté de chacune des têtes de lits. Un bureau sur pattes se tenait entre les deux fenêtres et une grande armoire se trouvait dans un coin derrière la porte. Au pied du lit d'Alexandre se trouvait un vieux coffre à jouets en bois, et au pied de celui d'Émilie, adossé contre le mur, se trouvait une commode à tiroir surmonté d'un miroir et sur laquelle était posé deux chandeliers uniques.

Harry déposa doucement Émilie et demanda à sa mère si elle avait besoin d'aide à quoique ce soit d'autre, ce à quoi elle répondit par la négative. Il se dirigea donc vers le salon tout en remarquant l'appartement par curiosité.

Ginny revint dix minutes plus tard, un air satisfait et soulagé que la journée soit enfin terminée, sur la figure. Elle s'assis à ses côtés sur le divan et ne dit rien, si ce n'est que pour lâcher un long soupir. Elle avait eu ses pires patients aujourd'hui, et la discussion de ce soir l'avait un peu ennuyé, parler préparatifs n'était pas son genre, elle préférait passer à l'action et la spontanéité. Elle était donc plutôt fatiguée ce soir-là lorsqu'elle s'assit.

Ils restèrent assis un bon moment en silence, chacun absorbé dans ses propres pensées. Elle finit par briser la monotonie du silence.

-Veux-tu quelque chose? Du thé, une tisane, un café bien que ça réveil, une liqueur ou simplement de l'eau?

-Non merci, c'est correct comme ça. Sans vouloir t'offenser, le thé de ta mère a un arrière goût assez fort à la menthe…

-Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que je n'en prends pas de son fameux thé à la menthe. Ils goûtent trop forts. Je préfère les miens au vrai thé des bois que je cueille l'automne, et ça sent, cent fois meilleur, et c'est beaucoup plus doux.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, tu en veux?

-Eh bien, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Mais non voyons! T'as vraiment pas changer sur certains aspects, tu sais? Se moqua-t-elle.

-Ah bon? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, tu es toujours plus poli qu'il ne le faut, et tu as peur de déranger les gens qui veulent s'occuper de toi ou te faire plaisir. Quoique tu n'ai plus besoin d'aide pour survivre. Et puis parfois tu est aussi bête que tu l'étais avant, comme Ron, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Eh! Tenta-t-il de s'offusquer mais en échouant lamentablement dans un grand fou rire, tout en la suivant au comptoir de cuisine.

-Tu est aussi bête que lui car ça t'a pris autant de tems que lui, pour réaliser ses sentiments envers Hermione, que toi ça t'en a pris pour réaliser les sentiments que tu éprouvais à l'époque envers moi.

-Mais je les ressens toujours, insista-t-il.

À ce moment, son sourire se figea et elle le fixa d'un air affecté. Constatant son erreur, Harry se confondit en excuses, de peur de l'avoir blessée.

-Je m'excuse… je ne voulais pas t'offusquer... ni te… rappeler de mauvais souvenirs… je suis désolé… je m'excuse.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est quand même pas ta faute.

-Je n'aurais pas dû… je ne voulais pas te fâcher.

-Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en veux, mais après moi, dit-elle sombrement.

-Comment? Réussit-il à peine à dire.

-Oui, car c'est moi qui cause maintenant ta souffrance dans mon incapacité d'aimer. Cela fait mal de se savoir aimer et être incapable d'aimer en retour, elle ajoutait maintenant les feuilles du thé des bois dans l'eau bouillante.

-Tu ne crois pas que le fait d'avoir mal en se croyant incapable d'aimer en retour est déjà un signe que tu est capable de te préoccuper de moi et un peu m'aimer?

Elle sembla réfléchir longuement à ces paroles avant de verser le breuvage chaud dans deux tasses et y ajouter deux morceaux de chocolat noir. Elle lui tendit sa tasse et ils allèrent se rasseoir au salon.

-Peut-être que tu as raison, concéda-t-elle. Mais pour tout dire, depuis que tu es revenu il y a un mois et demi, mes émotions se sont bien emmêlés, si bien que je n'y voie plus clair. Depuis cinq ans tout semblait fataliste, je ne me posais plus de questions. Je croyais que le destin avait décider de ma vie. Mais maintenant que tu est revenu, le fait de voir quelqu'un comme toi qui semblait vouer à son destin, enfin vivre pour la première fois sans avoir à te préoccuper de rien, m'a fait poser plein de questions sur les apparences du destin.

-Ta psychologie ne pourrait-elle pas répondre à tes questions? S'enquit-il.

-Non, malheureusement elle n'a pas toutes les réponses, alors que je croyais le contraire quand j'ai décider d'aller l'étudier. J'aurais du choisir quelque chose de plus simple comme le Quidditch. T'avais-je mentionné qu'on m'a demandé si je voulais jouer comme attrapeuse auprès des Canons de Chudley? C'est Ron qui m'en a voulu au début de ne pas avoir accepté, je crois qu'il espérait secrètement que je redore le blason de son équipe favorite… mais désespérante…

-Non! J'imagine la réaction de Ron par contre, il a dû être déçu. Lorsque tu étais en 4e année tu m'avais très bien remplacé.

-Oui mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas avec les jumeaux et la fin de mes études. Je crois que j'aurais accepté cependant comme joueuse remplaçante. Comme j'ai refusé, probablement comme bien d'autres, eh bien ils ne cessent de changer les postes de leurs joueurs et remplacer par de nouveaux joueurs chaque année. Si bien qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de s'adapter à leurs nouvelles fonctions. Tu devrais essayer de postuler, probable qu'ils t'engageraient sur le champ!

-Peut-être pas…

-Voyons Harry, tu as des dons au Quidditch, et tu le sais très bien. Tu étais probablement le meilleur joueur, à tout le moins le meilleur attrapeur de tout Poudlard!

À cette remarque il rougit de gêne, ce qui fit rire Ginny. Elle avait l'impression d'y voir subitement un jeune écolier félicité par son professeur favori. Il murmura pour se défendre quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à: ''Maisjaiperdumeshabiletésréflexesauquidditch,jaiseulementapprislemistouccesdernieresannées''.

-Soit pas stupide, c'est inné chez toi, tu n'avais pas monté une seule fois un balais en première qu'on te remarqua pour tes habiletés au quidditch.

-Quand même pas tant que ça! Se défendit-il.

-Bon, peut-être pas mais presque.

Sur ce elle prit une longue gorgée de son thé. Harry l'imita, surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas de quoi jaser comme prochain sujet. Et ce thé avait très bon goût, il devait en convenir, le chocolat noir fondu au fond de sa tasse mais qui donnait un arôme supplémentaire au breuvage, lui donnait une sensation de réconfort dans tout le corps.

- Alors que prévoyais-tu donner en cadeau à Ron et Hermione à leur mariage? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pour être franc, je n'y avais pas encore songé.

-Moi non plus. Peut-être que l'on pourrait donner un cadeau à plusieurs, en donnant un plus gros et intéressant cadeau par le fait même.

-Peut-être. Ce n'est pas bête comme idée et relativement simple. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait tous leur donner?

-Hmmm… je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas un cadeau en argent, quelque chose comme cent gallions tout en mornilles dans une caisse et qu'ils devront eux-mêmes classer?

-Oui mais ils se serviront de la magie pour tout classer…

-Non, on a juste à demander à Fred et Georges d'installer un sort sur la caisse qui ne leur permettrait pas d'utiliser la magie pour classer les mornilles! Dit-elle fière de son coup.

-Eh bien je ne voudrais pas être à leur place.

-Moi non plus, rit-elle aux éclats.

Son rire était magnifique, il semblait tout illuminer, même lorsqu'il était sarcastique ou moqueur. On aurait dit que sa vie ne comportait pas assez de rires et que pour y remédier elle riait dès que l'occasion appropriée se présentait.

Il eut une envie irrésistible envie de la prendre et la serrer dans ses bras à ce moment-là alors qu'elle semblait assez détendue. Mais il n'en fit rien, préférant se retenir de peur de la blesser et qu'elle ne le repousse. Il se contenta donc de rire avec elle, puis vider sa tasse de thé qu'il posa sur la table basse à café du salon. Il se rassit, les jambes croisées à la manière des amérindiens qu'il avait si souvent vu faire là-bas.

-Quand prévois-tu acheter ton habit pour leur mariage? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Est-ce seulement un habit moldu que nous devons porter? Ou Hermione avait décider de laisser la permission aux robes de sorciers?

-Je ne me rappelle pas, peu importe il faudra magasiner bientôt pour tout cela, sans compter les enfants.

-Pourquoi ne pas prévoir cela avec le reste de la famille?

-Bonne idée. Alors penses-tu revenir un jour dans le monde sorcier et reprendre ce qui t'était dû?

-Éventuellement oui. Mais je ne vois pas ce que l'on me doit.

-Les honneurs…

-Je n'en ai que faire.

-Je savais que tu dirais cela. Et ton héritage…

-Quel héritage?

-Quel héritage? Se moqua-t-elle en l'imitant d'une voix niaise. De ton héritage bon sang! De Grimmauld place comme tu te doute déjà, et de celui que t'a laisser Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore m'a laissé un héritage? Dit-il surpris.

-Bien sûr qu'il t'en a laisser un! Tu étais probablement son élève préféré. Il t'a légué sa pensine, elle attend depuis cinq ans dans un coffre de chez Gringotts! Tu réalises la valeur que cela a? Autant monétaire que personnelle? Tu auras accès à toutes les mémoires que Dumbledore avait laisser avant de mourir et tu pourras y déverser les tiennes lorsque certains jours tu penses trop.

-Oh mais je crois que tu en aurais autant besoin que moi. Tu pourras t'en servir quand tu veux et cela ne me dérange pas que tu vois mes souvenirs.

-Merci, mais c'est à toi.

-Non, j'insiste.

-D'accord. Qui sait, ça m'aidera peut-être à me sortir de cet enfer du passé qui me hante.

-Tu ne peux pas tout oublier… j'en suis désolé, mais c'est impossible. Je le sais par expérience, et toi aussi.

-Oui je sais…

Les choses lui semblaient si fatalistes pour Ginny. C'est comme si elle était incapable de se sortir de son propre destin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber une larme qui glissa tout le long de sa joue, puis une autre suivit tout aussi tranquillement, et une autre. Elle pleurait maintenant en silence.

Harry ne sachant trop quoi faire, décida malgré tout de s'approcher d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça tout doucement.

Il pouvait sentir son épaule se mouiller lentement, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Tout ce qu'il voulait était qu'elle arrive à mieux se sentir et s'accepter elle-même. La vie n'était pas toujours juste, mais il essaierait de la rendre plus juste ou tolérable pour elle, à tout le moins supportable.

Ginny se laissa faire. Elle ne résista pas, ni ne recula lorsqu'il s'approcha et finit par la serrer dans ses bras. Bizarrement elle s'y sentait relativement bien, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible jusqu'à récemment.

Elle se laissa bercer dans ses bras, puis se laissa frotter le dos comme à un enfant qu'on veut consoler. À la différence que les gestes étaient beaucoup moins secs et rapides, plutôt lents, exerçant une pression dans le haut de ses épaules qui lui faisait relâcher ses nerfs. Cela faisait du bien, et à ce moment-là elle redécouvrit les plaisirs de simples contacts physiques apaisants. Un peu comme les massages que sa mère lui faisait lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle avait continuée de lui faire durant son adolescence dans des moments de grands stress et tensions. Sans s'en rendre compte, un poids énorme s'était loger dans ses épaules et ce soir pour la première fois ses nerfs relâchaient un peu depuis fort longtemps.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, un bon massage ferait franchement du bien. Mais oserait-elle lui demander jusque là? Elle lui faisait confiance pour la respecter, mais cela la gênait de demander quelque chose d'égoïste, tout en sachant qu'il le ferait par amour pour elle.

Ses cheveux étaient doux et soyeux sous son menton. Son corps chaud et tremblant légèrement de ses sanglots faisait pitié à sentir trembler sur son torse. Il lui frotta le dos pour la réconforter, ce qu'elle sembla apprécier vu qu'elle était très tendue normalement, la voilà qui semblait se détendre. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Comme si elle avait senti la question qu'il se posait, elle devança ses pensées.

-Harry, pas que je veuille abuser de ta gentillesse et ton affection, mais cela me fait vraiment du bien ce petit massage. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien et soulagée. Accepterais-tu de me faire un vrai massage?

-Tu es sûre que je ne risque pas de te blesser? S'assura-t-il.

-Oui, et c'est ce qui me ferait le plus grand bien dans le moment. Si ça ne te dérange pas…

-Moi non, mais toi?

-Je t'assure que je suis correcte et me sens bien. Alors?

Prenant cela comme un point positif sur la bonne voie, et un encouragement, il finit par accepter.

-Bon d'accord, dit-il. Mais tu me dis ce que tu veux.

-Oh je te fais confiance. Je vais me changer et je reviens immédiatement.

Elle partit en courant sur la pointe des pieds afin de faire le moins de bruits possibles pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Elle revint presque aussitôt, deux minutes plus tard, dans un pyjama de flanelle aux motifs de bonhomme de neige. Cela le fit sourire.

-C'est bizarre l'effet que ça donne chaque fois je met ce pyjama et que quelqu'un m'y voit dedans. C'est toujours la même réaction, une sorte de sourire amusé. C'est Alexandre et Émilie qui voulaient que je me l'achète, vu qu'il était pareil à un des leurs. Enfin, une histoire de bonhomme de neige dans la même famille.

Elle s'installa au sol, sur le ventre.

-Euh, est-tu sûre que c'est confortable? Tu ne serais pas mieux sur le divan? S'enquit-il.

-T'as probablement raison. En fait ce divan n'est pas très confortable pour s'étendre. Ce serait mieux d'aller dans ma chambre.

Elle se dirigeait déjà dans le couloir en disant cela. Harry la suivit incertain. Voyant son hésitation elle le rassura.

-Allez, viens! Je t'assure que je vais de mieux en mieux et particulièrement ce soir… et puis je ne crains rien avec toi.

Il la suivit et arrivèrent dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était beige, une grande armoire dans un coin, un grand bureau de travail sous la seule fenêtre encadrée de rideaux bleu marin, fermés pour la nuit. Une petite commode à trois tiroirs et un miroir se trouvait d'un côté de son lit, cela semblait lui servir de table de chevet et un chandelier flottant était posé dessus. Au centre de la pièce un lit à baldaquin aux tentures pareilles aux rideaux y était placé. Le couvre-lit était quant à lui d'un jaune ombré, tirant sur le beige.

Elle se remit à plat ventre, mais cette fois sur son lit beaucoup plus confortable que le plancher ou le sofa mal rembourré du salon.

-Vas-y, je suis prête.

Il commença par lui masser le dos et elle sembla relâcher de plus en plus ses muscles sous sa pression. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses épaules en revenant à son dos de temps à autre. Il prit ses gémissements de satisfaction et de détente comme des encouragements à continuer ainsi et que cela lui faisait réellement un bien énorme.

Puis ce fut son cou, et sa tête qu'elle enfouit dans l'oreiller pour mieux se détendre. À passer ses doigts et ses mains ainsi dans ses cheveux il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à nouveau à quel point ils étaient doux et elle probablement tout aussi douce.

Il fit ensuite les bras qu'elle laissa retomber mollement de chaque côté. Il lui massa les mains, plus par affection qu'autre chose. Enfin il finit par les jambes et les pieds en essayant de lui faire circuler le sang à mieux.

Elle semblait maintenant complètement détendue, et à vrai dire, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Doucement il la souleva et la glissa entre les draps. Il rabattit les couvertures sur elle jusque sous son menton en murmurant : «Bonne nuit, Ginny, et faits de beaux rêves paisibles cette fois…». Il l'embrassa sur le nez, éteignit le chandelier et transplana à son appartement.

Pas de doutes, pensait-il en arrivant chez lui, il ferait de beaux rêves. Le progrès de sa confiance avait ce soir, surpasser toutes ses tentatives depuis son retour. Ginny était enfin sur une voie de guérison croyait-il.


	10. Bombe dans les journaux

_Voici enfin le chapitre 10!_

_J'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise c'est que je n'ai plus de chapitres en réserve. La bonne c'est que j'ai un plan et plein d'idées pour les chapitres suivants._

_Je risque de me concentrer maintenant dans les prochains mois à écrire l'essaie du septième tome, j'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencer, et j'ai aussi 6 pages de notes sur ce qui va s'y passer. Mais ne désespérez pas, je n'oublie pas Mémoires du Passé pour autant! Qui sait peut-être écrirai-je un autre chapitre entre temps?_

_Pour le moment, bonne lecture! (Ce chapitre en est un transitoire, on voit où s'en va l'histoire véritablement… surtout vers la fin. Portez attention, car ce qui débute vers la fin sera important à l'histoire! Encore là c'est inspiré de la série Fortier en partie.)_

_Elmire_

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la descendance des Weasleys, la proprio et son mari de Bel Atout… L'idée est de JKR, et le fond de l'histoire est de FabLa… Dommage n'est-ce pas?_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Bombe dans les journaux

Le lendemain matin, Ginny s'éveilla tôt. Elle se sentait pour la première fois depuis longtemps, reposée et en forme à débuter la journée. Ce qui l'avait d'abord réveillée avait été la figure de sa future belle-sœur l'appelant depuis le foyer du salon.

Elle n'avait pas entendue les cris d'Hermione, mais les jumeaux qui avaient toujours été des lèves tôt, contrairement à elle, vinrent l'avertir en sautant sur son lit. Alexandre et Émilie sautaient à intervalle régulier au pied de son matelas en criant :

-Maman! Maaaman! Tante Hermione veut te parler! Tante Hermione t'appelle! Chantonnaient-ils chacun leur tour.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je me lève, avait grogner Ginny pour peu de temps. Et cessez de crier les enfants, les voisins vont vous entendre.

-Mais voyons maman, rétorqua Émilie, ils n'ont qu'à jeter un sort de silence à leurs murs comme tu le fais sur nos chambres quand tu veux parler seule avec mamie et papi.

Ginny figea sur place.

-Comment savez-vous cela?

-Euh… eh bien on t'a vue faire? Proposa Alexandre, qui n'était pas certain de sa réponse.

-D'accord, peu importe, je dois aller parler à votre tante, et je vous fait à déjeuner immédiatement après.

Ginny se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre en ratine blanche. Tout en se rendant au salon elle l'attacha tout croche et se gratta la tête pour faire circuler le sang afin de mieux se réveiller, en même temps qu'elle échappait un long bâillement.

Comme si les deux futures belles-sœurs avaient voulues faire concours sur la tête la plus hirsute du matin, elles se firent face dans l'âtre du foyer. Dans le cas d'Hermione c'était pratiquement toujours ainsi, contrairement à Ginny qui venait de se réveiller. Ginny avait de petits yeux dû à la fatigue et un réveil brutal, contrairement à Hermione qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, alertes et bien éveillés.

-Tu n'étais pas encore debout? Demanda Hermione étonnée.

-Non, figure-toi donc… Ginny eut un autre long bâillement avant de poursuivre, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux si tôt? Que j'aille redormir au plus vite… marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Ah non! s'exclama Hermione qui avait entendue la remarque malgré tout. Tu ne dormiras certainement pas! Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, c'est congé pour tout le monde, donc la journée parfaite pour aller magasiner pour toute la famille.

Ginny grogna en voyant disparaître son avant-midi de repos, tout ça à cause d'une supposée meilleure amie qui s'y prenait toujours plus tôt que la normale quand il était question de tâches. Elle mit donc son cerveau en mode réveil et sans espoir pour un petit somme dans l'avant-midi. Valait mieux s'y faire au plus vite.

-Bon d'accord, dit-elle, nous irons. Qui d'autre vient?

-Tout le monde voyons! Je savais que tu étais lève-tard alors je t'ai appelé en dernier.

Si huit heures du matin était celle qu'on a réveiller le plus tard, elle ne voulait pas s'imaginer qui de sa famille avait reçu l'appel en premier! Hermione était définitivement trop de bonne heure sur le piton. **(1)**

-Tout le monde? Répéta Ginny.

-Oui tout le monde, franchement Ginny parfois tu es aussi exaspérante que ton frère! S'impatienta la tête dans son foyer. Ça inclut tes parents, tes frères et leurs compagnes, Harry, Neville et Luna, oh et bien entendu mes parents!

-Nous allons sur le chemin de traverse, Pré-au-lard ou des magasins moldus?

-Côté sorcier franchement!

-Mais… Harry le sait? Je veux dire ça ne le dérange pas d'être reconnu et officiellement être de retour dans la population magique? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Non, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester enfermer dans le monde moldu définitivement et que mieux valait sortir tout de suite au lieu d'attendre encore longtemps.

-Ah d'accord. Au fait, est-ce que nous séparons le groupe? Car tu sais nous serons nombreux et embarrassants… Je pourrais prendre les enfants avec moi avec l'aide de Luna pour les surveiller pendant que les autres font les essais.

-Il n'en est pas question! Rétorqua violemment Hermione. Tu vas venir comme les autres et Luna aussi. De toute manière les enfants ont besoin d'êtres habillés pour le mariage aussi. Ils attendront dans le magasin que les autres se décident.

-Ça va être long…

-Ça prendra le temps qu'il faut. Allez maintenant va t'habiller, je veux te voir au Terrier à huit heures trente comme les autres, pour qu'à neuf heures nous soyons sur le chemin de traverse.

-QUOI?

-Oui, tu m'as bien entendue.

-Mais il ne reste que vingt minutes pour tout faire! Ça paraît que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des enfants, d'autant plus que les connaissants ils ne voudront pas voyager par cheminettes, et ce sera une autre longue séance d'arguments avec eux!

-Allez, vas-y, tu perds du temps précieux!

Hermione disparut, laissant Ginny sur le pied de son foyer, en furie, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson, incapable d'argumenter puisque son interlocutrice venait juste de disparaître. Hermione avait le dont de jouer les boss, et pas toujours pour le mieux. Ginny aurait voulue l'étrangler en ce moment. Aller par cheminette chez sa future belle-sœur et supposée meilleure amie pour lui régler son cas, semblait alléchant, mais elle aurait encore perdue du temps en sachant que rien ne changerait et que ses tentatives de raisonnements seraient vaines.

Au bout de deux minutes, la jeune mère de deux marmots finit par se réveiller complètement et se donner une claque mentale pour se presser et se préparer. Elle courut à la cuisine, fit des toasts grillés qu'elle beurra rapidement et en servit aux enfants ainsi qu'à elle-même.

-Les enfants, dit-elle tandis qu'ils mangeaient autour de la table en vitesse, aujourd'hui nous allons magasiner des vêtements pour le mariage de tante Hermione et oncle Ron. Nous devons rejoindre les autres au Terrier pour huit heures trente, alors je vous demanderais s'il-vous-plaît de ne pas rechigner ce matin. Nous devons nous dépêcher.

Les enfants ne dirent mot, sachant que lorsque leur mère prenait ce ton, mieux valait ne pas argumenter. Ils étaient avertis et devaient s'en tenir aux faits. Tant qu'à Ginny elle omit de dire qu'ils prendraient le réseau des cheminettes, reportant ainsi la discussion au dernier moment afin de ne pas se retarder d'avantage.

Elle mangea deux rôties uniquement et parti s'habiller pendant que les enfants finissaient de manger. Ginny fouilla dans ses tiroirs à la recherche de ses vêtements et surtout d'une paire de bas plus chaud que celle qu'elle était entrain d'enfiler. Elle se coiffa rapidement, mit ses soulier et pris sa cape qu'elle passa rapidement sur ses épaules.

Ginny retourna à la cuisine, lançant un sort de nettoyage rapide qui laverait la vaisselle à sa place, elle ferait le reste en revenant. Elle poussa ses enfants à leur chambre pour qu'ils aillent s'habiller en vitesse. Une fois de plus ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Alexandre voulait mettre ses bas à motifs de balais volants, malgré qu'ils étaient sales et puants, requiérant un bon lavage. Ginny eut beau essayer de le convaincre, rien à faire. Finalement il accepta au bout de cinq minutes, à contrecœur de mettre ceux à motif de vifs d'or et souaffles. Puis ce fut le tour d'Émilie. Elle voulait porter ses vêtements rapiécés qui servaient surtout à aller jouer dehors, en plus d'êtres rapiécés, ils étaient démodés. Ginny ne comprenait pas sa fille de vouloir porter ce jour-là ses pires vêtements alors qu'ils devaient sortirs. Elle finit par lui faire accepter de porter sa robe bleu foncé.

Les enfants finirent par mettre enfin leurs bottes d'automne, leurs capes, et leurs chapeaux, emmitouflés dans leur foulard identiques rayé vert forêt, rouge vin et noir. Finalement ils arrivèrent dans le salon face au foyer à huit heures quarante-cinq. Les enfants comprirent alors qu'il était question de cheminettes arrivé à cet endroit.

Ginny leur présenta le pot de poudre de cheminettes dont ils s'éloignèrent avec répulsion. Les expériences par cheminettes n'avaient jamais été des plus plaisantes pour eux. Voyant qu'ils ne voudraient pas, Ginny les forças et lança de la poudre dans le foyer en les entraînants avec elle. Elle cria «Le Terrier» et ils disparurent de l'appartement.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

Il était huit heures cinquante-cinq au Terrier et Hermione commençait sérieusement à désespérer sur l'arrivée de Ginny quand finalement on entendit un bruit sourd provenir de la cheminée de la cuisine.

Tout le monde sans exception était arrivé à huit heures trente. Même Aurélie n'avait pas retardée ses gardiens.

Ginny atterrit non gracieusement, entraînant ses enfants à sa suite en trébuchant. Elle lâcha la main de ses enfants avant qu'ils ne tombent avec elle. Elle finit par arrêter sa course sur la table de cuisine en s'y accrochant.

Harry remarque à quel point elle avait l'air de l'image clichée de la mère monoparentale et s'en désola. Ginny échevelée du voyage en cheminette, la cape mise à l'envers, deux bas différents dans les pieds. Les enfants bien mis, mais qui ont retarder l'arrivée évidemment. Heureusement que les sorts de dépoussièrement avaient été inventés, afin de ne plus se retrouver rempli de suie, ou alors le tableau aurait été parfait.

-Désolé du retard, s'excusa piteusement Ginny en jetant un regard assassin vers Hermione. Celle-ci feignit de l'ignorer. Bonjour à tous, se reprit-elle enfin.

-Bon matin ma chérie, dit Mrs Wealey. Alors ça bien été en cheminette?

-Pas eu le choix, rétorqua Ginny en replaçant droits les vêtements de ses enfants qui n'en avaient pas besoin. Je les ais forcés par la cheminée malgré leur… reluctance…, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux afin de se recoiffer.

-Tant mieux. Nous pouvons donc y aller? Demanda sa mère.

-Oui.

Tout le monde pratiquant la magie sorti sa baguette pour transplaner. Aurélie se fit prendre dans les bras de son grand-père. Alexandre allait se faire prendre par Molly, quand Harry l'arrêta et le prit dans ses bras, laissant Émilie à Ginny.

Ils transplanèrent dans la cour du chaudron baveur, d'où était l'entrée au chemin de traverse. Tout le groupe, en majorité composé de têtes rousses, s'assembla là. Les parents d'Hermione avaient tenu soit la main de leur fille ou leur futur gendre pour transplaner. Hermione en tête, ouvrit le passage pour accéder au chemin à l'aide de sa baguette en tapotant quelques briques dans un certain ordre. Une arche s'ouvrit et le groupe suivit Ron et Hermione qui étaient en tête de file.

Suivant les futurs mariés, les parents d'Hermione, puis ceux de Ron, ainsi ils étaient entourés de sorciers et moins vulnérables au fait qu'ils étaient moldus. Le reste du groupe était un peu en désordre.

Charlie suivait ses parents, puis c'était Bill, Fleur et leurs trois enfants (Léanne, Maria, John) qui s'entremêlaient. Enfin Luna et Neville étaient en arrière de la famille, traînant avec eux Aurélie. Harry, Ginny et les jeunes jumeaux suivaient et enfin Fred et Georges fermaient la marche en compagnie d'Angelina (Jonhson) et Katie (Bell).

La procession fit un premier arrêt à la banque, question d'avoir un peu d'argent en poche pour les achats. Harry remarqua que rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite, il y avait quelques années de cela (sauf que la garde renforcée avait disparût et la rue était de nouveau très achalandée). Certaines choses changent, mais d'autres ne changent évidemment pas, constata-t-il.

Il en profita pour retirer une moyenne somme de son héritage et en avoir pour quelques semaines. Noël arrivait à grand pas, et il lui faudrait trouver des cadeaux pour tous et chacun.

Lorsqu'il se présenta au comptoir, il se rendit compte avec soulagement que personne ne semblait l'avoir reconnu jusqu'à maintenant et c'était bien ainsi. Probable que malgré le large groupe qu'ils formaient, les gens ne portaient pas attention à lui parce qu'on le croyait encore disparu ou mort. Les gobelins comme toujours ne firent pas de cas, ni de remarques sur son retour. Ils ne s'appliquaient qu'à leur travail et leurs affaires.

Ils durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois à différents coffres-forts, car la famille Weasley, où plutôt les enfants Weasley avaient leurs propres comptes maintenant, heureusement que le groupe avait été séparé en trois, sinon ils auraient passer l'avant-midi dans le dédalle des rails sous-terrains de Gringotts. Harry remarqua aussi que la plupart étaient maintenant bien fortunés. Les autres avaient tout le nécessaire et un peu plus pour survivre, sans avoir à se demander s'ils arriveraient à joindre les deux bouts. Cela le rassura de voir que sa famille adoptive et ses amis arrivaient bien dans leurs finances et n'avaient pas à se préoccuper de questions monétaires.

Après la visite chez Gringotts, ils décidèrent de se diriger directement vers la boutique offrant des costumes officiels pour bals, réceptions ou mariages. Tout le groupe entra chez «Bel Atout» sous les yeux étonnés de la propriétaire, évidemment non-habituée de voir autant de gens entrer en même temps et semblant tous se connaître.

La propriétaire se reprit rapidement et approcha les nouveaux venus.

-Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous? C'est pour un mariage je présume? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton mielleux.

-En effet, répondit Hermione. Nous voudrions habiller tout le monde, enfin ceux et celles qui font parti de la proche famille où de proches amis, y compris les enfants.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, suivez-moi vers l'arrière tout le monde. Je me ferai aider par mon mari et ma nièce qui m'aide dans mon travail ici. Ainsi nous arriverons plus rapidement à vous trouver à tous ce qui vous ira le mieux. Bev, cria-t-elle dans l'escalier à l'arrière du magasin, Lavande, descendez nous avons des clients, j'ai besoin de votre aide! Sortez les catalogues des robes pour les mariages et bals. Voilà, dit-elle en se retournant vers ses clients, ils vous aideront à choisir ce qui vous plaît et ce qui vous fera le mieux.

Un homme et une jeune femme descendirent l'escalier. La nièce en question, reconnurent les anciens Gryffondors (y compris Fred et Georges), n'était nul autre que Lavande Brown, une ancienne compagne de classe dans la même maison qu'eux et le même niveau que Ron, Hermione, Harry et Neville.

-Mon Dieu! Ron, Hermione, dit-elle en les reconnaissants à l'avant du groupe. Il commençait à être temps que vous vous marriez vous deux! Félicitation!

Soudain Lavande figea sur place. Elle venait de voir Harry en posant un regard calculateur sur chaque membre du groupe et en jetant le regard sur lui maintenant.

-Merlin-Dumbledore! S'exclama-t-elle. Son oncle et sa tante se retournèrent pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer et pourquoi leur nièce semblait si surprise; en suivant son regard, ils réalisèrent; la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction, à l'image de leur nièce.

Fred moqueur à son habitude, tout comme son frère était aux côté d'Harry et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Allez, vous arrêter de dévisager comme ça, ou vous continuez à faire les gobes-mouches devant des célébrités?

-Oui c'est bien nous les fameux frères jumeaux des magasins de Farces pour sorciers facétieux, pas nécessaire d'être si estomaqués, nous ne sommes pas si gênants, renchérit Georges.

Harry était reconnaissant pour une fois envers les jumeaux d'avoir détourné l'attention qui était évidemment porté vers lui. En cet instant il aurait voulu disparaître sous les lattes du plancher, et pourtant ce n'était que le début de l'effet que donnerait son retour peu importe où il allait, il savait et il s'y attendait depuis quelques temps déjà. D'autant plus que le pire serait à venir, particulièrement avec les journaux.

Maintenant il pouvait pratiquement voir les milles et une questions défilant dans la tête des vendeurs. Il n'avait pas envie de tout expliquer. Voyant son malaise, Ginny se servit de sa psychologie et de sa ruse.

-Oh, oui, en effet Harry est de retour, depuis quelques mois, pour répondre à vos questions non formulées. Mais serait-ce trop vous demander de ne pas en glisser mot à quiconque, particulièrement aux journaux? Pas besoin de dire pourquoi, n'est-ce pas Lavande? Tu dois te rappeler de Poudlard et le fait que les journaux assument bien vite certaines choses, juste à penser à l'année ou Ombrage était là et que les journaux s'attaquaient sur son cas et celui de Dumbledore…

-Oui, réussit à articuler Lavande. Je vous promets de ne rien dire.

-Merci Lavande, dit Harry le plus sincèrement du monde si cela pouvait lui permettre d'éviter les journaux quelques jours de plus.

-Et le message s'applique aussi pour ton oncle et ta tante, renchérit Ginny.

-Aucun problème, Miss. Weasley, rétorqua la propriétaire et son mari.

- Bon, on commence la recherche et l'essayage? Interrompit Hermione qui ne voulait pas voir sa journée de magasinage perdue au nom de nouvelles à potins et journaux potineux.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr Miss. Granger, dit la propriétaire, si tout le monde veut bien se laisser mesurer, je crois que nous avons assez de rubans métriques magiques pour chacun d'entre vous. Les données seront recueillies automatiquement. Ensuite nous passerons aux catalogues et le tour des étalages. Il me faudra aussi savoir le rôle de chacun à ce mariage.

Les jumeaux furent les premiers à se décider. Comme ils pouvaient choisir un costume de leur choix (ou presque lorsque Ron et Hermione refusèrent qu'il portent une robe de sorcier à motifs de spirales hypnotisantes dont les imprimées tournaient réellement!), ils optèrent pour une robe orange foncé, jurant horriblement avec leurs cheveux. Évidemment, personne ne pu les empêcher d'être au centre de l'attention et des rires. Leurs compagnes désapprouvaient leurs choix, mais étant habituées aux jumeaux elle finirent par ne rien dire et accepter le fait qu'ils iraient ainsi, et en rire comme les autres. Elles choisirent des modèles beaucoup plus simples. L'une avait choisi une robe d'un rose foncé, une coupe droite, et décolletée dans le dos. L'autre avait opté pour une robe un peu bouffante et violette.

Fleur Delacour refusa toute robe après réflexion et déclara qu'elle ferait modifier sa robe de mariage qui était couleur crème, en robe plus simple afin de ne pas avoir l'air de la mariée. Bill choisit une robe bordeaux. Leurs enfants, tout comme ceux de Ginny, et Aurélie, furent habillés de couleurs choisies pour la procession. Les garçons seraient habillés de rouges avec quelques touches dorées comme décorations. Les filles le contraire, habillées en doré avec quelques décorations rouges.

On obligea Harry et Ginny à être habillés dans les mêmes teintes, car ils étaient témoin et dame d'honneur respectivement. Ils se retrouvèrent en vert. Harry avait eu droit à une robe vert foncé, faisant évidemment ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux (comme on ne cessait de lui faire remarquer), et ressemblant étrangement à la robe qu'il portait en quatrième année lors du bal de Noël. Ginny s'en était tirée avec une robe d'un vert plus pâle, ce qui faisait paraître ses cheveux sous leur meilleur jour. Le vert avait toujours été la couleur la plus appropriée pour les gens roux.

Molly se vit affublée d'une robe d'un bleu poudre et Arthur prit la sienne d'une teinte bleu nuit, pour se rapprocher de son épouse. Le père d'Hermione accepta une robe de sorcier afin de ne pas faire à part, mais la prit dans un noir velouté et conventionnel pour ne pas trop s'éloigner de la tradition moldue. Mrs. Granger choisit un robe rose (elle adorait secrètement le rose confia-t-elle). (NDA : Sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai mis les couleurs des robes des mères des mariés, de la même couleur que les robes que portaient mes grands-mères au mariage de mes parents! Lol! La différence était que le rose était pour la mère du marié, et le bleu poudre pour la mère de la mariée!)

Enfin Charlie se retrouva avec une robe grise, pratiquement noire. Neville choisit, sous les vifs conseils de Lavande car il était incertain, une robe bleu-acier. Luna opta pour une robe couleur or et brodée d'étoiles et de lunes blanches.

Les cas de Ron et Hermione furent plus difficiles. D'abord Hermione ne pouvait essayer les robes devant Ron car elle préférait laisser croire comme la légende le disait si bien, que voir la robe de la mariée portait malheur. En vérité elle voulait plus garder la surprise pour le grand jour, elle ne croyait pas à ces superstitions. Puis Ron était indécis sur son propre choix et malgré l'avis de sa future épouse et du reste de sa famille.

La journée tirait à sa fin lorsqu'ils commencèrent à chercher ce que porteraient les heureux futurs époux. Ils passèrent trois heures à peser le pour et le contre des modèles dans la boutique. Et cela menaçait maintenant de s'éterniser, la boutique était techniquement fermée depuis une demi-heure environ, mais ils en étaient uniquement arrivés aux choix dans les catalogues.

Les enfants étaient royalement fatigués, et certains adultes commençaient à perdre patience. En fait seul Ron, Hermione, les parents de Ron ainsi que ceux d'Hermione semblaient encore intéressés. Le dîner qui avait été en fait une collation offerte sur le bras de la propriétaire remontait à loin dans l'estomac et l'esprit de plusieurs, la concentration n'y était plus.

À cinq heures trente donc, tous les autres décidèrent de sortir et aller souper. Ils avaient convenus d'aller se rassasier au Chaudron Baveur.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, marchant en direction du restaurant, lorsqu'une exclamation désagréable et fort reconnaissable même après toutes ces années, se fit entendre derrière le groupe.

-Par ma plume à papotte! Quelle _fantastique_ surprise!

Harry figea pratiquement sur place. Rita Skeeter avait malheureusement choisi le mauvais soir pour se balader sur le chemin de Traverse pour lui. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur plus mauvaise journaliste de la pire espèce.

-Harry, Harry potter!

Quelques têtes de badauds se retournèrent par curiosité, et lorsqu'ils reconnurent Harry, la plupart se figèrent comme Harry l'avait fait deux instants plus tôt lorsqu'il avait reconnu la voix de Skeeter. La plupart des gens le dévisageait. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir arriver ce soir-là.

-Nom d'une corne à dragon!

-Par la griffe de mon hippogriffe!

-Merlin!

Les exclamations fusaient de toute part. Fred qui avait entendu l'exclamation «Merlin!» plus forte que les autres ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

-Si Harry est Merlin, alors moi je suis Dumbledore et mon frère jumeau est Voldemort! Quoi c'est Harry, juste Harry. Maintenant on peut continuer notre chemin?

Fred semblait un peu agaçé par l'attitude des gens et il savait qu'Harry l'était encore plus. Son frère jumeau rit tout bonnement de la remarque qu'il avait fait. Mais la foule ne se dispersa pas, elle augmenta plutôt en nombre.

-Harry, dit Rita Skeeter, voudrais-tu donner ta première interview à la Gazette du Sorcier? Ne serait-ce pas un moyen de remercier le journal pour tous les services rendus?

Tout le monde du groupe eut envie de rire du ridicule, sauf Harry qui sentait plutôt sa colère monter. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle oser dire que son journal avait beaucoup fait pour lui? C'était totalement le contraire! Il fit plutôt une remarque dont il se sentit fier par la suite, pour avoir eu assez de présence d'esprit sans l'aide d'Hermione pour une fois. Et cela étonna Luna qui ne s'en attendait pas.

-Non merci. Si j'ai quelque chose à dire je le ferrai par la voie du Chicaneur, et Luna, ici-présente, dit-il en désignant son amie qui était à côté de Neville et avait Aurélie dans ses bras, feras l'entrevue si elle le désir, puisqu'elle est maintenant journaliste et chroniqueuse au journal de son père. Je crois que vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir Skeeter? Dit-il d'un ton plus hargneux sur le 'Skeeter'.

-Mais…

-Merci ma chère Rita, dit Georges sur un ton mi-poli, mi-moqueur, mais nous devons y aller. Au plasir de ne point vous revoir d'ici peu ma chère, ajouta-t-il d'un signe de la tête avec un grand sourire.

Georges fonça dans la foule, séparant facilement les rangs qui s'étaient formés autour d'eux entre-temps. Bill, Fleur et leurs enfants suivaient, puis Charlie entre Harry et Ginny, suivit de Luna et Neville avec Aurélie, et finalement Fred fermait la marche ouverte par son jumeau. Ce dernier cria à l'intention de son frère à l'avant.

-Eh, Forges! Tu en dis quoi d'un changement de plan?

-J'en dis que je suis d'accord, répondit l'interpellé qui marchait en compagnie de sa compagne.

-Ok tout le monde, on suit ma copie carbone! On aura moins d'ennuis résultants de la scène qui vient de se produire à l'instant…

Les autres ne posèrent pas de questions, car ils avaient l'air de savoir vers où les frères farceurs les menaient. Après 10 minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un magasin excentrique arborant le nom de «Farce pour sorciers facétieux». Georges inséra dans la porte une clé magique et murmura une formule que nul n'entendit. Évidemment leur magasin était bien protégé après les heures de fermetures.

L'intérieur, remarqua Harry, était à l'image parfaite de la personnalité des propriétaires. C'était explosif comme décor, utilisant surtout des couleurs comme orange et jaune. Les étalages étaient emplis de marchandises et produits de la création des jumeaux. Certains étaient de leurs premières inventions et mises sur le marché, mais beaucoup étaient totalement nouveaux.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'au fond du magasin et passèrent par une porte. Derrière la porte se trouvait un petit palier donnant accès à deux escaliers. L'un menait au sous-sol et l'entreposage des marchandises, l'autre montait deux étages, évidemment les quartiers de Fred et Georges.

-Bienvenu chez Fred, dit Georges en entrant dans le spacieux appartement.

-Georges habite au-dessus, dit Fred en pointant l'étage au-dessus de leurs têtes. Nous avons crus qu'il serait préférable d'avoir chacun son étage lorsque nous avons commencer à sortir avec nos chères muses…

-Surtout pour ne pas se retrouver malencontreusement dans une scène embarrassante, expliqua Georges en riant.

-Absolument! Renchérit Fred qui semblait avoir un souvenir particulièrement embarrassant dont il préférait ne pas se rappeler.

-Qui s'occupe du magasin de Pré-au-lard? Demanda Harry.

-Nous, mais Lee Jordan particulièrement, il habite le haut du magasin du village, dit Fred.

-Maintenant, si on allait manger? Demanda Georges en se tournant vers le reste du groupe.

Ils suivirent les jumeaux et leurs muses dans la salle à manger adjacente au salon et à la cuisine. Les hôtes apportèrent des chaises supplémentaires qu'ils avaient en réserve, probablement en prévision d'événements comme ceux-ci où la 'grande famille' serait invitée. Tout le monde eut une place autour de la grande table agrandie magiquement.

Au menu du soir, outre les crèmes canaries 'accidentellement' servies au dessert, il y avait eu ragoût, patates, carottes et navets bouillis, et salade césar. Le dessert avait consisté de gâteau au chocolat et salades de fruits (au choix de chacun).

Tout le repas se passa sans anicroche, ou presque (on ne pouvait pas tant en demander aux vieux jumeaux non-sages, pas plus aux jeunes jumeaux). Finalement tout le monde finit par rentrer chez soi. Harry une fois de plus aida Ginny à amener les enfants à l'appartement de Pré-au-lard. Aurélie tant qu'à elle se faisait accompagnée de son oncle Charlie pour rentrer au Terrier.

En entrant dans l'appartement, Ginny envoya immédiatement les enfants aller se coucher, sans discussions ou arguments. Harry leur dit rapidement bonne nuit, auquel ils répondirent à peine tellement ils étaient épuisés de leur journée. Il attendit qu'elle revienne pour la remercier d'avoir pris sa défense un peu plus tôt dans la journée auprès de Lavande Brown et son oncle et sa tante.

-Tiens toujours là, dit Ginny en sortant de la chambre des enfants et refermant doucement la porte quinze minutes plus tard. Elle le rejoignit là où il se tenait debout dans le couloir.

-Je voulais juste te remercier avant de partir. Il me semble que ça aurait été mal poli de ne pas au moins te dire merci d'avoir pris ma défense plus tôt. J'en suis reconnaissant, car sur le coup je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

-J'ai bien vu cela, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai l'habitude des réponses usant de psychologie.

-J'en doute pas.

-Enfin… et dans mon cas, merci de m'avoir aider à ramener les enfants. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien d'ennuis tu m'épargnes. Surtout que cela fait quelques fois que tu me rends ce service, j'en suis très reconnaissante.

-Ça fait plaisir.

Il y eut un petit moment de gêne et de silence qui passa rapidement.

-Bon bien… dit Ginny ne sachant plus quoi dire.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, dit Harry. Bonne nuit.

En lui souhaitant bonne nuit, il eut soudain une idée qui ne lui paraissait pas si déplacée. Il lui donna en même temps un bec sur la joue. Étonnée, elle fit de même en murmurant bonne nuit dans son oreille.

Il se recula, puis disparut.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

Le lendemain matin, nombre de journaux sorciers du pays et à travers le monde titraient ainsi : «LE SURVIVANT EST REVENU À LA VIE!». Et sous ce titre, un long texte suivait, avec beaucoup de faits non vérifiés, souvent ces faits n'étaient que des rumeurs et n'existaient même pas. Les articles étaient pour la plupart chocs et surabondés de qualificatifs.

Ginny retourna avec colère sa copie de la Gazette du Sorcier à la dernière page. Elle croyait qu'il valait peut-être mieux commencer par la fin. Ce serait plus réjouissant que de lire une panoplie de mensonges, théories et analyses ne valant pas deux mornilles. La fin consistait d'abord (si on allait à l'envers) de la météo, des taux de change sorciers et moldus, des clins d'oeils de la société sorcière. Puis suivait à l'avant-dernière page les bandes dessinées (dont une adaptation bd animée de 'Martin le moldu maboul') et l'horoscope prédit par l'ex-enseignante de Poudlard, Sybille Trelawney.

Ginny remonta aux annonces classées situées à côté de la nécrologie dans ce dernier cahier du journal. Elle feuilleta les quatre pages d'annonces à la recherche d'un emploi qui pourrait plus l'intéresser que celui qu'elle avait, et une maison à faire rêver en attendant d'avoir assez d'argent pour s'en acheter une elle-même.

Son regard fut attiré par une annonce particulière. On demandait un Psauror, en d'autres mots un psy qui pouvait travailler conjointement avec les Aurors et qui avait une formation d'Auror (ou l'équivalent). Ceci l'intéressait. Comprendre les criminels et les malades était quelque chose qui l'intéressait. Mais analyser les pièces casse-tête d'une enquête d'un point de vue psychologique l'intéressait encore plus. Bien que plusieurs auraient qualifiés sa vie de mouvementée et bien remplie, elle était quand même en manque d'action.

Le Psauror demandé était requis pour le département et quartier des Aurors, conjointement avec le département des mystères (qui voulait mieux se sécuriser en déjouant l'esprit de ceux qui voudraient s'infiltrer). Bien qu'elle n'avait pas de formation d'Auror complète, elle savait qu'elle serait engagée car à sa sortie de Poudlard et même durant ses études on lui avait fait les plus merveilleuses propositions pour devenir Auror, en laissant tomber des étapes de la formation.

Si cela était possible, elle avait mieux performer que Ron ou Hermione dans les tests d'aptitudes, et elle avait été mise à la suite du 'Survivant, sur la liste des candidats possibles à engager une fois Poudlard terminé. Le département des Aurors, celui des mystères, de la sécurité moldue et magique, celui des liaisons inter-pays, s'étaient tous offerts, tout comme les Canons de Chudley qui voulaient la recruter. Seul le domaine de la psychologie ne s'était pas offert, et c'est probablement ce qui l'avait attirée là.

Laissant ses idées mijoter en tête, elle finit de déjeuner en rêvassant à ce futur emploi. Finalement elle se leva, s'étira, ramassa le journal en le jetant dans le panier sans même finir de le lire. De tout manière elle savait ce que les articles racontaient et elle connaissait la véritable histoire.

Elle se plut à imaginer le métier de Psauror, et resta surprise de voir apparaître Harry chaque fois à ses côtés pour l'aider. Dans sa vision il était simple Auror et collègue de travail. En fat il lui paraissait un peu plus que collègue.

Elle se rappela le soir avant, et le baiser qu'elle avait reçu sur la joue. Pour une fois cette sensation n'avait pas été désagréable, au contraire, inconsciemment elle aurait aimer que le tout dure plus longtemps et que les choses ait été un peu plus profondes.

Mais, car il y avait toujours un mais, elle était mêlée dans son fort intérieur. Ses émotions s'étaient mêlées depuis son retour, et surtout depuis qu'il avait raconté son histoire. Vraiment toute une psy qu'elle faisait là! Incapable de discerner ses sentiments, ni les expliquer.

Depuis son retour, des sentiments, ou plutôt sensations, s'étaient fait ressentirs. Ces émotions elle les croyait enfouies et pour le mieux depuis cette nuit damné pour elle, et bénie pour le reste du monde. Pourtant certaines choses qu'elle n'avait pas sentie depuis des années avaient refait surface. Plusieurs sentiments oubliés refaisaient leur apparition. C'était comme si elle se réveillait enfin d'un long et pénible sommeil qui avait viré en cauchemar au cours de la nuit.

**(1) De bonne heure sur le piton veut dire très tôt, très vite, rapidement énergique et prêt à entreprendre la journée très tôt le matin après s'être lever.** Je crois que c'est une expression québécoise, alors je préférais préciser.


End file.
